<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>professor hong by shuafulz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938864">professor hong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuafulz/pseuds/shuafulz'>shuafulz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prof hong [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuafulz/pseuds/shuafulz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Jeonghan has a very hot calculus professor. like really HOT.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prof hong [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. speechless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She moaned as she felt his dick began to pound inside her. Her hands traveled on each button of his white long sleeve top, making sure it's open for her to see his bare stomach which revealed his hot abs.</p><p>Joshua was surely enjoying this. He knew it was wrong but it felt so damn good. Even tho good was an understatement. He pounded harder each second making sure the both of them were enjoying it so much.</p><p>"Ride me." He pulled out of her and sat on his swiveled chair.</p><p>She then stood up, biting her lips, legs slightly shaking because of the friction Joshua caused him. She sat on his lap, moving her panties on the side. She grabbed his big hands and placed it on her bottoms, making him bite his lip sexily.</p><p>"This is why you've been wearing such short and tight skirts, huh? You wanna act sexy in front of daddy?" <em>Daddy. </em>It was enough to make her wetter than she already is. She nodded furiously and started to ride him.</p><p>Joshua opened her blouse to reveal her breasts. She was a moaning mess. He didn't care, he just wanted to have a good fuck.</p><p>He massaged her left boob as he made out with the right one. Alternating his action, the girl was crying of pleasure. <em>What a fucking sight.</em></p><p>"I'm gonna cum." With those words, the girl fastened her hips as she ride him. Wanting to feel his warm liquid inside her.</p><p>"I'm on pill. I wanna feel your cum daddy." She begged Joshua. But he just shook his head, indicating her to get on her knees.</p><p>She did as she was told. She got on her knees and caressed Joshua's long, thick and beautiful dick. It was a sight everyone on Pledis University fantasized about. And she got the privilege to feel it.</p><p>She placed her lips on the head, making Joshua let out a hot moan. It was very satisfying. She started to blow him. He grabbed her hair and moved her head faster.</p><p>"Just like that." Joshua leaned his head back as he felt his dick go deeper on the girl's mouth.</p><p>A few seconds later he released his delicious liquid in her mouth. She opened her mouth for him to see how she swallowed it.</p><p>"Good girl." Joshua smirked. "Do you wanna come too?" </p><p>She nodded eagerly.</p><p>"How? Come one, tell daddy what to do." Joshua knew he was making her crazy and he loved it.</p><p>"D-daddy. Please." She whimpered. Lost for words.</p><p>"Words, baby." Joshua switched their position, as she was now sitting on his swiveled chair, legs open.</p><p>"Eat me." With eyes closed, legs open, almost naked and whimpering, she managed to let out those two words.</p><p>"Fuck. You're really naughty, aren't you?" Joshua teased. "My baby's damn naughty for me." He said as he went for her lips, not kissing it but close enough for his breath to tease. He then proceeded to make out with her, left hand on her hair, while the right one was exploring her body.</p><p>"You want daddy to taste you?" He asked while his lips are traveling down her body. From nibbling her breasts to kissing her stomach, until he finally reached her wet and hot core </p><p>She nodded eagerly, again.</p><p>"Please daddy, stop teasing me." She cried.</p><p>"The only time you tell daddy what to do is when I ask you. Got it?" Joshua said firmly, almost scary but so fucking hot.</p><p>He then placed his lips on her clit making her moan so fucking loud. It was music to Joshua's ears.</p><p>He then pushed his tongue inside her, exploring her insides, savoring her juices. He held her legs wide open for more access. </p><p>"So fucking delicious." He moaned against her, sending vibrations all through out her body.</p><p>He pushed two fingers inside her as his tongue pulled out of her and began exploring her hot core. </p><p>"AH! Daddy! Daddy, please."</p><p>"Please what, baby?" He smirked against her.</p><p>"More, please. Daddy, please.</p><p>"My baby wants more huh? So fucking naughty." He lift her legs up to slap her round bottoms.</p><p>"So fucking wet." His other hand began to massage her upper body. As the other still on her core.</p><p>Joshua continued to eat her. His office was filled with loud moans and sloppy noises.</p><p>"Daddy, I'm close."</p><p>"Cum, baby. Now." But Joshua didn't catch her liquid. He doesn't do that.</p><p>They finished. Both catching for air. She doesn't know if this could happen again, she wished it would. She really liked him. Love, even. But she knew he would never reciprocate the feeling. So she just settled on what he can give her. The best sex in the world.</p><p>They cleaned up, Joshua put on his new shirt that he packed. And some jeans he had on his office drawer. </p><p>"No one can know." He said to her.</p><p>"Of course, Sir." She smiled warmly at him.</p><p>"So it's 'Sir' now?" He raised one eyebrow with a slight smirk. "A while ago it was a very loud 'daddy'."</p><p>"You want me to call you daddy in front of class, Mr. Hong?" She teased back.</p><p>"Tempting." </p><p>They both laughed it off. </p><p>She was ready to tell him that what she felt while fucking was real but he cut her off.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow." It was a cue for her to leave. She nodded and slowly walking towards his door. Heart breaking a little.</p><p>Joshua made sure the door was locked again after she left. He enjoyed it. He fully knew how much every student and staff in their university fantasized about him, both men and women, younger or older. </p><p>He promised himself that he won't do that to his students. But his dick betrayed him. He actually didn't know how it happened. The moment he told her to lock the door after she went in was the cue.</p><p>They're gonna do something unholy. </p><p>He smirked at the thought. He knew she could never betray him. He also knew about her feeling but never asked her about it.</p><p>Little did Joshua knew, a pair of eyes watched them from start to end. Peeking through the small space on his door window.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan can't believe what he saw. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't hot. He'd also be lying if he said he doesn't wanna be in that girl's position.</p><p>"He's so beautiful." He said to himself, admiring his professor, Joshua Hong's beauty. Totally not caring about the girl.</p><p>He felt his pants tighten as he saw Joshua getting head. </p><p>He wondered how does it feel. To be with Hong Jisoo. </p><p>He knew he was invading a very private moment but he can't help himself. The thought of seeing the love of your life naked and sweating, damn hot. </p><p>He hid on the thick bushes as he noticed the girl about to leave Joshua's office.</p><p>His pants still tight. </p><p>
  <em>What am I gonna do now? Oh right, the usual. </em>
</p><p>And the usual means fantisizing to the thought of Joshua.</p><p>He got out of the bush when the door suddenly opened, revealing Joshua wearing a new outfit.</p><p>"Jeonghan Yoon?" Joshua asked with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>Jeonghan felt his throat dried up, unable to utter a word. He wanted to run asap but his whole body felt numb.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here? It's last student hours." He can sense anger in Joshua's voice. Which he found hot.</p><p>"You're very hot, Sir." He blurted out, his brain not really functioning.</p><p>Joshua was fucking shocked.</p><p>"You saw." It was not a question.</p><p>"You fucking saw."</p><p>Jeonghan can't utter a fucking word out. He stupidly and involuntarily nodded his head.</p><p>Joshua sighed out of frustration.</p><p>"Mr. Yoon, what can I do for you not to tell anyone what you saw." Joshua said with fire on his eyes.</p><p>Jeonghan still can't utter a word.</p><p>"Mr. Yoon? Hey?"</p><p>It's coming out. Jeonghan's brain is literally malfunctioning.</p><p>"Fuck me." He said sounding so eager.</p><p>Joshua smirked. Walking towards him. </p><p>Jeonghan is in a state of shock as he felt Joshua's lips above his.</p><p>"Not gonna happen."</p><p>And with that, Joshua left him speechless, and with a boner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What Joshua wants, Joshua gets.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw // mention of drugs and alcohol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joshua went home that night, he was damn nervous. </p><p>
  <em>What if he tells someone? He won't, right? </em>
</p><p>Joshua thought of what Jeonghan is like. He never really payed attention to the boy. A sudden idea popped in his mind. </p><p>
  <em>He'll get suspicious but fuck that.</em>
</p><p>He called his co-teacher/best friend, who knows his dirty secret.</p><p>"You have a student named Jeongan Yoon, right?"</p><p><strong>"Hello to you too, Joshua."</strong> His friend lazily said.</p><p>"Seungcheol, I'm being serious right now, do you have a student named Jeonghan Yoon?"</p><p><strong>"He's also your student? Try focusing on your other students, please. Even if they don't make you feel horny." </strong>Seungcheol laughed as he said the last sentence.</p><p>"Don't try to act innocent, Cheol. I know what you did with that kid named Jihoon."</p><p>
  <strong>"Correction. What me and that kid Jihoon did. Not 'what I did with that kid Jihoon'. Anyway, what about Jeonghan Yoon?"</strong>
</p><p>"I know you're gonna call me stupid. But yes, I got caught. By him. For the first fucking time." Joshua said firmly.</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm actually not surprised tho. That kid was kinda obsessed with you. Y'know he follows you around on campus."</strong>
</p><p>"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT FUCKING WARN ME ABOUT HIM?"</p><p>
  <strong>"Hey, calm the fuck down, asshole. I wasn't THAT sure at first but now that you said the tea then I confirmed. He seems like a nice kid tho. Everyone calls him 'angel'."</strong>
</p><p><em>Angel? Nice kid?</em> Joshua nearly scoffed.</p><p>"He literally asked me to fuck him, where's the angel in that?"</p><p>
  <strong>"Almost everyone wants to fuck you?"</strong>
</p><p>"Yeah, right."</p><p>
  <strong>"Anyway, try not to hurt him. Everyone says he's literally a sweetheart."</strong>
</p><p>"By 'everyone', you mean Jihoon?"</p><p>
  <strong>"They're friends."</strong>
</p><p>"I hate it here." And he hung up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeonghan Yoon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joshua woke up the next morning, did his usual things, before going to the university. All eyes on him as he walked the hallway. He's used to that moments, but today is different, especially because Jeonghan Yoon was literally coming up to him.</p><p>He quickly changed directions and went straight to the men's comfort room. </p><p>"Hey Josh." Jun, his co - worker said.</p><p>"Hey." Joshua's eyes found where Jun's hand lingered and saw it intertwined with Minghao's. Their other co-worker.</p><p>Joshua involuntarily raised one brow, teasingly looked at Jun.</p><p>"I'm gonna head out now." Minghao conciously said.</p><p>Both pair of eyes watched him walk out.</p><p>Jun turned to a smirking Joshua.</p><p>"You're literally a moment ruiner." Jun hissed.</p><p>"That's not a thing." Joshua laughed.</p><p>"You're teaching calculus, not english, who are you to evaluate me?" Jun added which made Joshua laughed louder.</p><p>"Since when the hell did you become so cliche?" Joshua suddenly asked while looking at his rolex, checking the time.</p><p>He then realized that he's an hour early than his usual schedule.</p><p>"Since he happened." Jun smiled to himself.</p><p>"That's disgusting, Jun." Joshua replied.</p><p>"You can relate to me if you found your one and only." Jun said as he patted Joshua's shoulder. "I'll head out now."</p><p>Joshua gave him a nod as he walked out the door leaving Joshua alone in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Not even ten seconds pass when Joshua heard the door opened and locked.</p><p>"If you're here to spill to me how you found the love of your life, aka Minghao, and be a cheesy shit then I'm not up for it." Joshua said, thinking that Jun's the one with him.</p><p>"Mr. Hong?" A soft voice uttered.</p><p>
  <em>That's familiar.</em>
</p><p>Joshua looked up to the mirror of the counter and found a very handsome Jeonghan Yoon. He quickly turned around, angry.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing here?" Joshua angrily said at the angel in front of him.</p><p>"I-I just wanna talk t-to you." Jeonghan said in a tiny voice. "B-but it's okay if you don't want to. I understand. Have a great day Mr. Hong." He said looking down, looking like a hurt puppy. </p><p>He was heading for the door when Joshua caught his arm and made him turn to his direction.</p><p>"Let's talk." Joshua said firmly. </p><p>There's something about how Jeonghan looks at Joshua that made Joshua more drawn to him.</p><p>He looked at Joshua like he was the most beautiful thing that God created.</p><p>He looked at Joshua like he was the whole universe.</p><p>He looked at Joshua like he was the only person in the universe.</p><p>He looked at Joshua like he was his one and only.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How can a kid like Jeonghan Yoon know about love? When an adult myself doesn't even know it?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"First, I want to apologize for my actions yesterday, I shouldn't have invaded your privacy. I'm really sorry, Mr Hong." Jeonghan said as he fidgeted his fingers and innocently bit his lips out of embarrassment. </p><p>Joshua found it hot. How he bit his lips.</p><p>"And?" Joshua walked towards him, causing Jeonghan to feel weakness on his knees.</p><p>"And for involuntarily telling you to have s-sex with me." Jeonghan now struggling with his words because of embarrassment.</p><p>"Alright." Joshua said.</p><p>"I REALLY LIKE YOU MR. HONG. AND I'M NOT LIKE OTHER PEOPLE WHO ONLY WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU, EVEN THOUGH I SAID THAT BEFORE. BUT IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE NOT SEXY. YOU REALLY ARE! LIKE REALLY HOT! BUT I DON'T WANNA HAVE SEX WITH YOU - I MEAN NOT YET. NO WAIT! I MEAN I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FIRST BEFORE WE HAVE SEX." Jeonghan said, more like rapped and shouted. He's still fidgeting his fingers out of embarrassment.</p><p>Joshua was beyond shocked. He actually didn't understand half of what Jeonghan said. The boy in front of him was now panting, like he ran a mile.</p><p>"Mr. Yoon, are you on drugs?" Joshua carefully asked.</p><p>"What? No! I've never done drugs! I've never even drank alcohol!" Jeonghan loudly said.</p><p>"Ok, calm down." Joshua said as he put his hands on Jeonghan's shoulder to calm him down a bit.</p><p>But that didn't help as Jeonghan was so shocked that THE Joshua Hong touched his shoulder.</p><p>Before Jeonghan can say anything Joshua's phone rang, indicating that he has 10 minutes before class.</p><p>"Look, Mr. Yoon, you're still too young to know about love." Joshua cautiously said, trying not to hurt the boy in front of him. But he already did. "Maybe I can be your older brother, that ok?" He got an almost crying Jeonghan as a response.</p><p>"Ok, let's talk again some other time. Just come to my office, alright? Ok." And just like that, Joshua left a crying angel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You're still too young.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I can be your older brother.</em>
</p><p>Joshua's words repeated on Jeonghan's head. </p><p>"That was rejection, right? He just rejected me? He doesn't think I'm pretty enough?" Jeonghan asked his friends while crying.</p><p>Seokmin, Jihoon and Seungkwan exchanged looks. </p><p>"Go tell him sweet things!" Jihoon mouthed to Seungkwan. Which the latter immediately did.</p><p>"Jeonghan love, I think he when he said he can be your brother, that's better than what you want right? Like, he's a family of yours. You know boyfriends end but family will never!" Seungkwan enthusiastically said as he thought those were the right thing to say. But Jeonghan just cried more.</p><p>"You're so fucking dumb." Jihoon said to Seungkwan.</p><p>The two shared a fiery stare at each other.</p><p>"Jeonghan, maybe give Mr. Hong a little more time? I felt like you shocked him with you sudden confession. And I think it's better to let him breathe first. You're very pretty Jeonghan, Joshua knows that. Just give him more time, ok?" Seokmin sweetly said.</p><p>"He was shocked?" Jeonghan said, now calmer. "He thinks I'm pretty?" Lips pouting, he looked at his three friends.</p><p>"Yes! I think he'll come to his senses, just give him time, ok?" Seokmin smiling softly at Jeonghan.</p><p>"But why does he not remember me? It only means he thinks I'm not pretty." Jeonghan sulked again.</p><p>"Look, Jeonghan. What you're trying to say happened years ago, more than a decade actually, do you really think he's still remember that?" Jihoon said almost loosing his patience.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- FLASHBACK 11 YEARS AGO -</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Jisoo, I have a friend that's coming over from Seoul, with her son." Jisoo's mom barged inside his room just to say that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ok, when are they coming over?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Tomorrow, actually they don't have a place to stay, and all hotels are fully booked since it's the holidays." Jisoo knew where this is going. "So I asked them to stay here for two weeks until they can book a hotel."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Knowing Jisoo's mom, their visitor would probably stay here for a month.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ok, just the two of them?" Jisoo asked while his eyes are focused on his laptop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, and I want you to babysit her son." His mom thinks it's fun to let 15-year old Jisoo, who has no experience in babysitting, to babysit her friend's son.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mom, I literally can't even take proper care of Chowie," their dog, which passed away a year ago. "How can you give me a task like this? And to your friend's son?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jeonghan isn't literally a baby, Jisoo, He just turned 7 last October. He's very socialble even at a young age, quite a mature thinker too. I think you'll love him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure, just expect him to cry and me to mess up."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Jisoo? Is that you?" A woman in her late 30s said as she approached Jisoo to embrace him. "You're very handsome! You're still 15, right?" Jisoo nodded and the woman continued to hug him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mama." A cute angel-looking kid said in a tiny voice, tugging the woman's pants while looking straight to Jisoo's eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh this is my son, Jeonghan, say hi to Jisoo and his mom." The woman happily told her son. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the kid just looked at Jisoo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman and Jisoo's mom laughed at the child.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The whole ride from the airport to their house was loud with the two older women reminiscing their youth and singing along to what's on the radio. Jisoo thinks that the child was weird. He was looking at him the whole ride.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Me Jeonghan." The kid said to Jisoo. Smiling with an open mouth and eyes glimering.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nice to meet you Jeonghan, I'm Joshua." Jisoo said, using his American name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You handsan-no, handsun - no, hand-" Jeonghan was cut off by Jisoo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you, I think you're cute too." Jisoo said which caused the younger to blush obviously. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So, you're touring us around LA?" Jeonghan's mom happily asked Jisoo's mom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes! This weekend, but I'm afraid Jeonghan can't come since it'll be a long trip. I'm scared that he'll be homesick." Jisoo's mom said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, is that so?" Their mood now toned down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can take care of him." Jisoo voluntered. The two women looked at his direction. Jeonghan sill looking at him with awe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you sure, Jisoo? Your mom and I will be gone almost all day?" Jeonghan's mom worried that they may be a burden.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, it's ok. I'll invite my friends sometimes so we won't get bored." Jisoo assured them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Jotwa!!" Jeonghan said cutely while him and Jisoo were riding a ferris wheel.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older just laughed at his cuteness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did you have fun, Jeonghan?" Jisoo asked the younger smiling sweetly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes! Thank you Jotwa!" Jeonghan cutely said while looking at Joshua in full awe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jisoo, Jeonghan. Just call me Jisoo." Jisoo suggested his real name so Jeonghan won't find it hard to pronounce.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Josh?" A girly voice made the two boys turn to its direction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jisoo met Mina's eyes, his friend that likes him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey! You're here too." His full attention now on the girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who's this cute being?" Mina bended her knees to level with Jeonghan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh he's that kid my mom made me watch." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeonghan can hear his heart breaking. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'A kid my mom made me watch'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wasn't that good at English but he surely knows what Jisoo was talking about.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two teens where immersed with their conversation when Jeonghan started to cry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Panic rushed on Jisoo's face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jeonghan, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Hungry?" Jisoo said with worry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jisoo not like me!" Jeonghan cried.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jisoo not wanna play with me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, Jeonghan, I wanna play with you." Jisoo hugged the boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But Jisoo said he only play with me because mom!" Jeonghan managed to say through his tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, Jeonghan. No." Jisoo continued to coo the boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Where the hell is mom when you needed her?' Jisoo thought. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His mom and Jeonghan's mom are currently having a wine date at downtown LA.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Josh, I think we should feed him so he'll calm down." Mina suggested.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ok, sure. Yeah." Jisoo then held Jeonghan's hand while they walk to the food stalls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeonghan, now calmer, but in shock that Jisoo's big hand intertwined with his little one.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And that was the start of Jeonghan's decade - long attraction to Jisoo Hong, Joshua Hong or Mr. Hong.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-  END OF FLASHBACK -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was Jeonghan's calculus class with Mr. Hong. He can't help but feel nervous. His hands are sweating and all he could do is breathe deeply and tug his knitted sweatshirt. He fixed his thin golden white frames glasses.</p><p>"Hey nerd angel!" One girl laughed at him as she threw him a crumpled paper.</p><p>"You look like you're about to throw up. You look so fucking pale." The girl sat next to him.</p><p>"I'm fine." He replied in a small voice.</p><p>"Damn, he's really hot." The girl said. He knew then that Mr. Hong entered the room.</p><p>
  <em>Who else would they praise like that?</em>
</p><p>He tried not to look at him the whole period. Which was not successful since he stole glaces at him every now and then.</p><p>"Dismiss." Mr. Hong said in a deep voice. "Mr. Yoon, remain. Please."</p><p>Jeonghan felt his knees weaken, again. </p><p>As the room emptied, Mr. Hong locked the door. Jeonghan felt his hairs rise up, sweat began to run down his back. His knitted sweatshirt was not helping.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Mr. Hong started.</p><p>Jeonghan looked up to him cluelessly.</p><p>"I heard that you cries because of me. I don't want you to feel that way. I'm sorry." </p><p>"It's fine, Mr. Hong. S-Shit happens." Jeonghan tried to curse but it came out cutely.</p><p>Joshua chuckled sexily.</p><p>"Is there something I can do to make up to you, Mr. Yoon?"</p><p>"No, Sir. It's fine. I'm fine." Jeonghan answered quickly.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Joshua said rolling up his sleeves, revealing his veins on his arms.</p><p>Jeonghan can't help but look at Joshua. Mouth slightly open.</p><p>"Mr. Yoon?" Joshua asked in a deep sexy voice.</p><p>"There's one thing."</p><p>Joshua smirked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Does love always have a hindrance?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just try to remember me, Mr. Hong." Jeonghan said weakly.</p><p>Joshua was so confused.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what?" Joshua blinked.</p><p>"Remember the way I remembered you." Jeonghan quickly packed up his things.</p><p>"Have a nice day, Mr. Hong." He smiled as he walked out the door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Remember him?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to look up someone." Joshua said on his phone.</p><p><strong>"Sure, just say the name."</strong> Vernon, his childhood friend from America.</p><p>"Jeonghan Yoon."</p><p><strong>"Are you kidding me?" </strong>Vernon almost cursed.</p><p>"What? Why? Don't tell me you know this kid."</p><p><strong>"You literally don't remember Jeonghan?"</strong> Vernon came to his senses and almost forgot about his friend's condition.</p><p><strong>"Ok, anyway, I thought that he's someone I know, must be just the same name. Don't worry. I'll look him up for you." </strong>Vernon quickly changed the subject.</p><p>"Thanks, man. Drink soon at Mingyu's." Joshua thanked his friend.</p><p>
  <strong>"Yeah, sure. Bye."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Vernon contemplated whether he'll give Joshua what he wants. He figured if he'll give Jeonghan's information, Joshua would know the truth. And he's not ready to know it yet. </p><p>
  <em>Jeon Wonwoo. forgive me.</em>
</p><p>And just like that, Vernon made his decision. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I told him." Jeonghan weakly said at his friends.</p><p>"Told him what? That you two met 11 years ago?" Jihoon quickly asked.</p><p>"Jeonghan, you're my friend, but sometimes you're dumb!" Seungkwan.</p><p>"You idiots! Let him finish first!" Seokmin, now defending a hurt Jeonghan.</p><p>"He knew I cried and apologized for it. He asked me what I, and he'll do it so that I can forgive him. I told him it's fine, but he was persistent. So I just told him to remember me the way I remember him." Jeonghan smiled through his light tears.</p><p>"That's ok for now, but please, stay away from him as much as possible." Jihoon firmly said.</p><p>Jeonghan just nodded at his friends.</p><p>They bid each other goodbye. He was left alone at a bus stop waiting for his personal driver when it started to rain. </p><p>He began to worry about his drive being stranded, and not him. He dialed the driver's number.</p><p>"Chan, don't pick me up. I'll just commute." He simply said to his driver.</p><p>"But sir! Your mom would kill me if she knew that I didn't pick you up! And it's raining hard!" Chan, his driver said panicking.</p><p>"And that's exactly why I don't want you to pick me up! Because it's raining hard and you might get stranded!" Jeonghan said pouting.</p><p>"Sir, you're very kind, but your kindness won't let me live if your mom knew about this! So please, just tell me where you are right now." </p><p>"Bye!" Jeonghan childishly ended the call and turned off his phone.</p><p>
  <em>I can do this. I always play in the rain when I was 5.</em>
</p><p>He said to himself as he was getting ready to run and be wet by the rain. But before he can step foot outside the sheltered stop, a white luxurious, but unfamiliar car stopped next to him and honked.</p><p>Confused as to why it was honking, Jeonghan was getting ready again to run.</p><p>The car window suddenly rolled down and revealed Joshua.</p><p>"Mr. Hong!" Jeonghan was startled.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing? Get in the car." Joshua irritatedly said.</p><p>"No! I'm fine. I'll just-"</p><p>"Don't be so fucking stubborn, Jeonghan." Joshua got out of his car and dragged the younger to the passenger seat.</p><p>Jeonghan, being the weakling he is, didn't protest.</p><p>The both of them are wet as Joshua entered the driver's seat.</p><p>"You alright?" Joshua worriedly asked the younger as he noticed how wet he is.</p><p>Jeonghan only stared at him.</p><p>"You know, sometimes, it's really rude to stare." Joshua said looking away from Jeonghan and started to drive.</p><p>Jeonghan was a blushing mess when Joshua said that.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Hong." He apologized but was still staring at the older man. </p><p>
  <em>Stay away from him as much as possible.</em>
</p><p>Jihoon's words repeated on his head.</p><p>"Joshua. Just call me Joshua outside of school." Jeonghan nodded.</p><p>"Ok, Joshua."</p><p>"Uhm, by the way, Mr. Hong-" Jeonghan was cut off.</p><p>"Joshua."</p><p>"B-By the way, Joshua. Uhm, I'll just show you my address, it's a bit far but y-you can just drop me off on a near landmark." Jeonghan suggested.</p><p>"No." Joshua firmly said. </p><p>"B-But my mom will get worried, a-and it's raining hard." Jeonghan can't help but feel weak.</p><p>"No." Joshua said with authority.</p><p>"I know where you live, and it's fucking far away from here. The storm isn't helping either. I'll just contact your guardian and tell them I found you somewhere far and we'll stay at a hotel tonight, because I also can't go home." Joshua said like he already got everything planned. He looked at Jeonghan, smirking.</p><p>"O-ok." Jeonghan didn't protest anymore. Mainly because he liked the thought being with Joshua for a night excited him.</p><p>"You remind me of someone." Joshua softly said.</p><p>"Who?" Jeonghan asked with excited eyes.</p><p>"I can't remember who, it was a long time ago."</p><p>Jeonghan's eyes changed from excited to a disappointed sad.</p><p>"Maybe that's me!" The younger enthusiastically said, trying to cheer himself up.</p><p>"No, silly." Joshua chuckled as he reached for Jeonghan's cheeks to pinch it.</p><p>Jeonghan felt his cheeks heat up. Eyes wide as he looked at the man on the driver's seat.</p><p>"I'll park somewhere we can eat. That ok with you?" Joshua asked not bothering to make eye contact with Jeonghan.</p><p>"Yes, Mr-, I mean, Joshua." The younger stuttered.</p><p>"Good boy." Joshua sensually said.</p><p>
  <em>What a ride.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joshua parked at an old diner. It was still raining hard.</p><p>"I have some clothes here. Change yours." Joshua said as he reached for his bag of clothes.</p><p>"I-It's fine Joshua, I'm already dried up." Jeonghan hesitantly said.</p><p>"You'll get sick." Joshua firmly said. "Change." He commanded.</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>Jeonghan turned his back on Joshua, shy that the older will see his not-so skinny, but not-so muscular body. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joshua felt hot while he watched Jeonghan change to his clothes. He looked away a little. A little. Still wanting to get a glimpse of the younger while changing clothes, but at the end, he completely looked away as he noticed Jeonghan getting shy.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Josh-" Jeonghan didn't finish his sentence as he saw Joshua remove his shirt, revealing his toned body. </p><p>Unlike Joshua, Jeonghan couldn't control himself looking at the older while changing clothes. He gulped as he felt something hot on his lower body.</p><p>"Are you hungry? You can just tell me what you want then I'll be the one to order so you won't have to leave my car." Joshua said as he looked over a thirsty looking angel.</p><p>Joshua noticed a bulge on Jeonghan's pants. An idea popped on his mind.</p><p>He leaned closer to the younger's face and whispered above his his lips.</p><p>"Or you wanna eat something else?" His playful left hand caressed Jeonghan's cheek, while the right one guided Jeonghan's hand to Joshua's bulge.</p><p>He saw the shock on the angel's face as he let him touch his thing. He was getting harder each second. </p><p>Unexpectedly, Jeonghan crashed his lips to Joshua's, earning a playful smirk from the older. </p><p>Joshua then let go of Jeonghan's hand and place both of his hand on Jeonghan's head as he kissed him roughly, replacing the soft kiss Jeonghan gave him.</p><p>His tongue worked with dominance inside Jeonghan's mouth, he can feel the younger controlling his moan. He slightly pulled Jeonghan's hair so he can get access on his neck. Jeongahn was now a moaning mess.</p><p>"J-Joshua!" Jeonghan whimpered.</p><p>"It's daddy for you." Joshua said which drove Jeonghan over the edge.</p><p>"Daddy." The younger continued to moan.</p><p>Joshua felt pain on his pants, as his dick was literally throbbing.</p><p>Jeonghan noticed.</p><p>"I-Is it painful, daddy?" Jeonghan managed to ask through moans.</p><p>"Fuck." Joshua can't believe what was happening right now.</p><p>"Yes, baby. You wanna help daddy?" Joshua said with an erotic voice.</p><p>Jeonghan nodded with eagerness.</p><p>Joshua was about to unzip his pants when Jeonghan stopped him.</p><p>Jeonghan bravely unzipped Joshua's pants and shock waved all over him when Joshua's gorgeous dick flew out. He gulped at the sight.</p><p>Joshua noticed and smirked. He pulled down his pants more and held Jeonghan's face close to his.</p><p>"You don't have to do it if you don't want to, baby." He softly said to his angel.</p><p>"But I want to." Jeonghan insisted. "Unless you don't want me to?" He now looked hurt.</p><p>"No! Baby, I want to. But I wanna make sure if you can." Joshua quickly said as he doesn't want to ruin his baby's mood.</p><p>"I want to, daddy. I really want to." Jeonghan tried to be sexy as he grabbed Joshua's dick and lightly massaged it.</p><p>
  <em>What a fucking sight.</em>
</p><p>Joshua moaned loudly as he felt Jeonghan's soft hands on his hard dick.</p><p>"Just like that." He said breathlessly. </p><p>Each second passed by and Jeonghan moved his hands faster and harder. He looked up to Joshua, eyes shut tight and mouth open as he moaned sexily. Jeonghan loved every bit of this. He loved his effect on Joshua, despite of him being inexperienced.</p><p>Joshua felt Jeonghan's lips on the tip on his dick, he noticed that the younger clearly doesn't know what to do. </p><p>He grabbed a fistful of Jeonghan's hair and gently guided the younger's head closer to him. </p><p>"Open wider baby. Daddy's dick can't get in." Jeonghan quickly obliged as he opened his mouth a little wider and took Joshua's dick inside.</p><p>"Good boy." Joshua moaned.</p><p>Jeonghan started to bob his head up and down, with Joshua's hands on his hair, as a guide.</p><p>Joshua felt teeth scrape on his skin. He pushed Jeonghan's head further as punishment. The younger moaned, sending vibrations throughout Joshua's body.</p><p>Joshua started to thrust his hips a little on Jeonghan's mouth. </p><p>"Like that? Like it when daddy's dick buried in you mouth?" Joshua asked the angel in front of him. Jeonghan hollowed his cheeks to make Joshua feel tighter.</p><p>"Answer me!" Jeonghan nodded, but the older wasn't satisfied.</p><p>"Words, baby. Words."</p><p>Jeonghan pulled out his mouth for a second, and replaced it with his hands.</p><p>"Yes, d-daddy. I love it." He said as he was going for Joshua's balls. </p><p>Moans filled Joshua's car for a good 10 minutes.</p><p>The thought of his student giving him a blowjob on his car was a normal thing for him. But the thought of Jeonghan Yoon, being a good boy for him, calling him daddy, made him beyond eager and horny.</p><p>"I'm gonna cum." Joshua moaned through gritted teeth.</p><p>Jeonghan fastened his speed, eager to taste Joshua's liquid. Joshua's dick was longer than he thought it was. Jeonghan wanted to feel it on his throat. He went deeper as Joshua was moaning louder.</p><p>"Baby! I'm gonna cum now!" </p><p>Warm liquid filled Jeonghan's mouth as he used his hand to stroke Joshua's dick, wanting more of Joshua's cum. </p><p>Joshua looked at Jeonghan whose mouth was filled with his cum. He smirked at the sight. Jeonghan was still swallowing his load.</p><p>He quickly cleaned them up.</p><p>"Not so angelic anymore, huh?" He teased the younger.</p><p>Jeonghan looked away shyly.</p><p>"Baby, I'm just kidding. Hey." He held Jeonghan's face to turn to him.</p><p>He noticed Jeonghan's bulge.</p><p>
  <em>He didn't cum.</em>
</p><p>"You did a great job." Joshua said as he kissed Jeonghan on the cheek.</p><p>"T-Thank you, Joshua." Jeonghan shyly said.</p><p>"Joshua? I thought I made it clear that it's 'daddy'?" </p><p>Jeonghan didn't know what to say, nor do. He just stared at the god-like man in front of him.</p><p>"Since you've done a great job, and you've been a good boy, for now, at least." Joshua whispered at Jeonghan's ear, nibbling it.</p><p>"Get on the backseat." </p><p>"What?" Jeonghan asked, confused.</p><p>"I said. Get. on. the, backseat." Joshua commanded.</p><p>
  <em>Round 2.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. bad boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>good boys go to heaven, bad boys taste like heaven</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>- FLASHBACK 11 YEARS AGO -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeonghan stared annoyingly at the teens, flirting in front of him. As an only child, Jeonghan was spoiled and got used to everyone's attention on him. Never in his life did he experience such neglection, especially from someone he was attached to. But he was never a bad kid, even if he was spoiled, he was generous, if he felt pain, he's just gonna cry it out and never blame other people for it. Jeonghan was a very sensitive kid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So uhm, do you have a date on prom?" Joshua asked the girl in front.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not yet, I was actually thinking of not going."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then I'll be-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joshua was cut off by a loud stomp from Jeonghan, the kid stared at him angrily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's wrong?" Joshua asked worriedly. "Did you not like the food?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Me want go back." Jeonghan said, almost crying out of anger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"To the rides? But you'll throw up because you've just finished your food." Joshua explained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NO! ME WANT GO HOME!" Jeonghan loudly said, earning a frustrated sigh from Joshua.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He can tell that Joshua was getting impatient, and he felt sorry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jotwa, me sorr-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ok. Let's go home. See you around, Mina." Joshua said firmly. He looked so angry that Jeonghan contemplated whether he should apologize now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The whole ride on the bus was quiet. Joshua didn't bother to say a word. He wanted to understand that Jeonghan is just a kid, and that he didn't know what he was doing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Do kids have sudden mood change?' Joshua typed in his Google search bar. It didn't help.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeonghan reached for Joshua's hands and stared up to the elder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jotwa, me sorry." Jeonghan choked out with tears forming in his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joshua was quick to coo the baby.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's fine, Jeonghan. Stop crying, please. You're gonna make me cry too." Joshua softly said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You sad when I sad?" Jeonghan asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. Now, please, don't be sad."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ok."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But Jeonghan, promise me that you'll always be a good boy, alright?" Joshua asked the younger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ok. Me good boy." Jeonghan smiled cutely at Joshua.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you're a good boy, we'll spend more time together. I promise." Joshua promised.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- END OF FLASHBACK -</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan surely lived up to Joshua's promise to be a good boy, as he was quickly obliging to whatever Joshua commanded him to do. Joshua was sitting on the back seat with legs spread wide apart and Jeonghan straddling him, with no pants on.</p><p>"A-Ah! Joshua, p-please!" Jeonghan whimpered as Joshua's fingers were teasing his hole.</p><p>"What's my number 1 rule?" Joshua growled on Jeonghan's ear.</p><p>"C-call you daddy." Joshua's big hands are now groping the younger's ass.</p><p>"Then do it." Joshua hissed as he spanked Jeonghan.</p><p>"Daddy!!" Jeonghan can't take it anymore. He wants Joshua to fuck him, but he knows the elder won't.</p><p>Joshua spread Jeonghan's legs apart and started thrusting his clothed dick on him.</p><p>"Hump on me baby." Joshua said while he bit the younger's lower lip.</p><p>Jeonghan immediately did what he was told. He never felt this way before. A foreign wave of pleasure rushed throughout his body. And only Joshua can make him feel that way.</p><p>Good was an understatement as Jeonghan felt his raw dick rub against Joshua's clothed one. He felt himself twitch at the feeling.</p><p>"Good boy." Joshua said making eye contact with Jeonghan.</p><p>Jeonghan looked away shyly as he thought that he might look like shit, red as an apple while his mouth agape and eyes shut tight due to what they're doing.</p><p>Joshua thinks he's very beautiful. Like an angel enjoying what it's like to be sinful for the first time.</p><p>Joshua was thrusting aggressively while Jeonghan humped him with rhythm. Jeonghan can't help but imagine how good it must feel if they were legit fucking.</p><p>He imagine the length and thickness of Joshua's cock inside him. The wetness and hardness. How rough Joshua will be.</p><p>It all drove him insane.</p><p>Jeonghan was late to even realize that he was coming. He felt an obvious twitch.</p><p>"Daddy I'm gonna cum!" Jeonghan managed to say in between moans.</p><p>"That's right baby. Cum for daddy." Joshua smiled sexily while his eyes half open.</p><p>He reached for Jeonghan's pretty cock and gently stroked it causing Jeonghan to arc his back. Joshua used his left arm to guide Jeonghan's body so he won't fall off.</p><p>He then roughly stroked Jeonghan's cock. They were a moaning mess again. Not even half a minute later, Jeonghan came. </p><p>The younger looked at Joshua and smiled.</p><p>Joshua took some of Jeonghan's cum on his fingers and licked it while erotically staring directly at Jeonghan's eyes.</p><p>"Stop that!" Jeonghan protested.</p><p>"Why? You don't like it?" Joshua began to worry.</p><p>"No. I-It's just that." Jeonghan gulped, shy to tell the reason why.</p><p>"You make me h-horny again because of that. I like it. I really do. But you make me so h-horny again daddy." Jeonghan looked away from a smirking Joshua.</p><p>"Why's my baby shy? Look at me. Look at daddy." Joshua tried to face Jeonghan but the latter continued to avoid his gaze.</p><p>"Look at daddy, Jeonghan." Joshua now commanded fiercely. </p><p>Jeonghan looked at him shyly. Puppy eyes were evident and sporting a pouty lip that made Joshua want to kiss him again.</p><p>"Good boy. Don't be shy, baby. You already seen daddy's dick, you even tasted it, what's there to be shy about?" Joshua half teased.</p><p>But it was a big deal to Jeonghan. He was very insecure.</p><p>"I don't wanna tell." He leaned on Joshua's right shoulder.</p><p>Joshua figured that Jeonghan wasn't ready to talk about these things and he respected that.</p><p>"Ok. Talk to me when you're ready, ok?" He asked Jeonghan while the younger was busy tracing the buff muscles on his arms.</p><p>"Yes, daddy." Jeonghan smiled sweetly.</p><p>"I like it when you call me daddy. But please don't do that in class, unless you want me jobless." </p><p>"I won't. I promise." Jeonghan promised.</p><p>"You've been such a good boy Jeonghan. I still don't know what to reward to good boys like you."</p><p>"Spend more time with me." Jeonghan answered quickly.</p><p>
  <em>Good boy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spend more time.</em>
</p><p>The words felt familiar for Joshua but he can't recall how.</p><p>"Okay. If that's what my baby wants." He kissed Jeonghan's forehead.</p><p>"Let's clean up, so we can eat."</p><p>"I'm already full." Jeonghan answered with double meaning.</p><p>
  <em>This kid is gonna be the death of me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Joshua decided to drop off Jeonghan on his house.</p><p>"But I thought you said I'll sleep at yours tonight!" Jeonghan whined giving his puppy eyes and pout.</p><p>"Baby, I don't know what I'll do if we share the same bed." Joshua answered truthfully.</p><p>"That's an even better idea." Jeonghan giggled </p><p>"Stop it. Sleep early! You still have class tomorrow." Joshua said as he walked away from the boy.</p><p>"Thank you Mr. Hong!" Jeonghan said that made Joshua turn to him with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>Jeonghan was beyond happy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Morning came and Joshua did his usual stuff. He still can't believe he almost had sex with a student he said he would ignore.</p><p>But he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it. He's also be lying if he said he doesn't want it to happen again.</p><p>He came to the university in hopes to see Jeonghan on the hallway and greet him. But what he saw turned on his devil mode.</p><p>A guy holding Jeonghan's waist as they laughed like there's no tomorrow. Face close to each other as the guy put some of Jeonghan's hair back that blocked his pretty face.</p><p>And Joshua, being THE Joshua Hong that he is, walked ever so confidently on the hallway with all eyes focused on him. </p><p>In the corner of his eye, he saw Jeonghan stare at him. But he ignored the boy. He continued to walk down the hallway before a female student bumped into him.</p><p>"OH MY GOD. I'm so sorry, Mr. Hong." The student looked up him.</p><p>Realizations drawn to him as he recognized the student. This was the girl he fucked the day that Jeonghan caught them</p><p>Fully knowing that Jeonghan was looking, he gave the girl a sexy smirk. The girl smirked back to Joshua.</p><p>"It's fine. No worries." Joshua said with a deep sexy voice.</p><p>"Oh surely, Mr. Hong. See you around." The girl said before adjusting her short and skimpy skirt for Joshua to look at.</p><p>Joshua did look at the girl's big bottoms as she swayed her hips while walking away. Joshua purposely bit his lip and turned to a very confused-and a little sad-looking Jeonghan.</p><p>
  <em>Bad boy.</em>
</p><p>He mouthed at the younger before turning his back to walk on his first class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>your lips, my lips. apocalypse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>listen to 'cigarettes after sex - apocalypse' when it's their alone scene.</p><p>tw // anxiety, bullying and insecurity.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>- FLASHBACK 3 YEARS AGO - </em>
</p><p>
  <em>15 year-old Jeonghan walked through the school's hallway with his head down. Not bothering to look at people who looks at him teasingly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"EVERYONE MAKE WAY!! ANGEL NERD IS COMING!!" A student said as the hallway roared with loud laughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeonghan tried his best not to cry. It wasn't hard for him to cry tho, considering his thick rimmed eyeglass are making it easier for his vision to blur with his tears forming.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He began walking very fast, not caring whether people are getting annoyed if he bumped to them. He made his way to the men's comfort room, locked himself in a cubicle and cried his heart out for a good 30 minutes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeonghan had always been a confident kid. Not until he reached 7th grade and just like any other human, he went through puberty. But beauty standards have always been there, him having acne is a big 'no' to people. What did his mom do? She let him have a normal puberty stage. She knows she has a beautiful son, she didn't care if other people didn't like him, it's their loss. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>One day, Jeonghan went to school wearing a Versace jacket, and that started his journey. People started befriending him, he thought it was a good sign. He enjoyed it, he gave them money and food, expensive ones. He spent half of his year-long saved money, but in the end, he learned that they just wanted his golds. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>From then on, he was always a subject of being poked fun of. Boys and girls pretended to like him just to embarrass him infront of many people. He developed an insecurity, a mind set that he'll never be as beautiful as he wished to be. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>From then on, he always started to question his worth.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- END OF FLASHBACK - </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan felt his heart pump while breaking. He wanted to feel angry. He wanted to scream. But how could he? Joshua never told him he likes him. Does he have a right to get angry and complain?</p><p>He saw Joshua bit his lips sexily while staring at the girl's butt. The girl Joshua was fucking when he caught them. And that just added salt to his wound.</p><p>"Jeonghan love, are you okay?" Seokmin asked as he stared at his friend's now crying face.</p><p>Seokmin immediately wiped it with his soft handkerchief.</p><p>Jeonghan stared at Joshua as the older walked towards his office.</p><p>
  <em>Bad boy.</em>
</p><p>Joshua mouthed at him before walking away.</p><p>Jeonghan figured that Seokmin must've not noticed what happened as he was busy gossiping to him how his date with Soonyoung went.</p><p>"I-I'm fine, Seok. I think I need to go to the comfort room. You should go to your class now." Jeonghan turned to his friend with tears still falling down his pretty face as he softly smiled.</p><p>"But Jeonghan! Your tears won't stop! I'm getting worried, love."</p><p>"I'm fine, Seok. Or Mr. Xu will get you on detention again." And with that, Seokmin left him with a worried face.</p><p>The comfort room is literally a place of comfort for Jeonghan. He quietly sobbed on a cubicle, overthinking everything.</p><p> </p><p>The day was almost ending, it's Joshua's last class, with Jeonghan.</p><p>He was lecturing in the middle of his period when he noticed that Jeonghan's seat was empty.</p><p>"Where's Mr. Yoon?" He asked the class.</p><p>"Probably reading at the library and channeling his nerdiness." The class was filled with loud laughter.</p><p>Joshua was pissed but he didn't show it. He only looked at the student, who said that, with a poker face. And that was enough for the whole class to tone down.</p><p>The period ended with a frustrated Joshua. He blamed himself for Jeonghan's absence. </p><p>He was on his way to his car when a familiar figure caught his attention.</p><p>Jeonghan, sitting by the swing near the field.</p><p>Joshua carefully and slowly walked towards the boy, making sure he didn't make any noise.</p><p>"Jeonghan." He called with his right hand reaching for the younger's right shoulder.</p><p>He felt Jeonghan flinch at his simple but sudden touch.</p><p>"Mr. Hong, Sir." Jeonghan nervously said.</p><p>"Where have you been?" Joshua asked with furrowed brows.</p><p>Jeonghan gulped. Not ready to answer Joshua with he truth. He was afraid Joshua will leave him alone if he told him his raw feelings.</p><p>"Why are you here, Mr. Hong?" Jeonghan asked which made Joshua shocked at the sudden braveness.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Joshua stepped forward as Jeonghan took a step away from him.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be having s-sex with that girl?" Jeonghan tried his best to look and sound brave but failed. To Joshua, he looked like a sulking puppy.</p><p>"Are you jealous?" Joshua smirked.</p><p>Jeonghan looked down at the ground, too embarrassed to look at Joshua, let alone answer him.</p><p>"You've been a bad boy this morning, you know that right?" Joshua whispered.</p><p>Jeonghan had no clue what Joshua was talking about, but before he could answer Joshua took a few steps backward, away from him.</p><p>"Next two blocks near the cafe, be there in 10 minutes, my passenger seat won't be locked. Joshua commanded him.</p><p>Jeonghan had no choice but to oblige. Because he wants to be the good boy that he is.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan saw Joshua's car parked where most people don't pass by. He entered the car and found Joshua with one iced coffee and one iced choco. He wanted to ask if it was for him but he'll be too thick faced to do so.</p><p>"We're going to my house." Joshua said as he started driving.</p><p>"I don't know what you liked more so I got both of these since I saw you holding one yesterday, and the other one, the day you caught me." Joshua said as he gestured the two drinks infront of Jeonghan. </p><p>The whole ride was silent. None of them dared to talk. </p><p>Jeonghan noticed the direction they're heading to. Joshua's village was not very far from his. He also noticed that Joshua's village was not just a village, but rich and famous people live there. He wasn't actually shocked because he knew how rich Joshua was and why he chose to be a teacher when he can literally do whatever he wants.</p><p>They reached Joshua's house. Jeonghan was really amazed by just looking at it from the outside. The design looked so manly and neat, he wondered how would the insides look like.</p><p>"Come on." Jeonghan flinched as the elder held his hand softly to guide him inside his house.</p><p>"Make yourself at home, please." Jeonghan was in awe at the interiors of Joshua's house. Everywhere he land his eyes on looked like it was planned perfectly and made even more perfect.</p><p>Every corner screamed rich and powerful but also sported simplicity and lowkey all at the same time. And they were only at the living room.</p><p>Jeonghan can't help but look at the pictures on the white wall. He saw Joshua's mom, and Joshua when he was younger. He smiled to himself as he remembered their memories before.</p><p>"Jeonghan." The younger felt Joshua's breath on his ear, making him shiver.</p><p>Strong arms then wrapped around his waist. Lips pressing down on his clothed shoulder. A warm body against his back. </p><p>"Jeonghan. Tell me what's bothering you." Joshua said as he turned Jeonghan around, making the boy face him.</p><p>He was actually just teasing but all the funny feeling went away when he saw Jeonghan about to cry. Joshua was quick to wipe his tears and gently kissed the younger's cheeks.</p><p>"I-I was so jealous." Jeonghan said through gritted teeth and flowing tears.</p><p>"Baby, you don't have to be-"</p><p>"No! This isn't a big deal to you because you can have anyone you want." Jeonghan now looked angry.</p><p>"B-But have you ever thought of m-me? Have you ever thought of my feelings for you?" </p><p>Joshua was silenced. He can't make up something on his mind. All he was focusing on was the crying angel because of his stubbornness. </p><p>"If this is just a game to you, then it's fine. I'll take whatever you can g-give to me. That's how pathetic I am for you. I'm ready to give up all of me for you. B-But you just can't seem to understand how much I love you." The younger now cried harder.</p><p>"I was jealous of the way you looked at everyone. I was jealous of how they make you feel. Because me, you've never even looked at my w-way."</p><p>Jeonghan was a crying mess. He didn't want to let all his emotions out but he betrayed himself.</p><p>"I just wish you can look at me the way you look at them."</p><p>Joshua looks at them like he was a hungry beast. The look where he just want something to release on. Like a hungry beast, ready to savor all the food infront of him.</p><p>But with Jeonghan, he feels like heaven. Because of his angel. The way he looks at Jeonghan was different. The look that says 'I wanna protect him at all cost but I'm still in the denial stage'.</p><p>"You don't know how insecure I am. Knowing I have all these flaws that no one, especially you, would even bother to look at."</p><p>With that, Joshua hugged the crying boy in front of him. </p><p>"Let's go to my room, ok?" Jeonghan just nodded.</p><p>Jeonghan found himself sitting on Joshua's soft bed, with Joshua kneeling down in front of him to level him.</p><p>Joshua placed a soft and gentle kiss on the younger's forehead.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Jeonghan. I'm really sorry." Joshua meant it. He knew he was a stubborn asshole that made the angel cry.</p><p>"It's fine. It's my fault too. If I wasn't so whipped for you then none of these would happen." Jeonghan said through quiet sobs.</p><p>"You're pretty, Jeonghan. Very pretty." Joshua said as he trailed his fingers down on Jeonghan's cheeks, feeling its softness and delicate skin. </p><p>"Let me show you how pretty you are."</p><p>With that, Joshua kissed him softly. A kiss that a high school boy would give to his girl/boyfriend on their first date to prove how much he loves them.</p><p>Joshua's hands now worked its way to remove Jeonghan's clothing.</p><p>The younger felt shy as Joshua removed his shirt.</p><p>"So beautiful." Joshua said through kisses as he looked at Jeonghan.</p><p>Joshua placed soft and small kisses at every part of Jeonghan. Their soft skins rubbing together made a new wave of pleasure. Not the horny type of pleasure, something neither of them can explain.</p><p>Joshua's lips reached Jeonghan's stomach, still leaving soft kisses.</p><p>Every contact of Jeonghan's skin with Joshua's lips made him feel pretty. </p><p>Every eye contact they shared made Jeonghan less shy.</p><p>Every 'beautiful' that came out of Joshua's mouth made him feel like he is.</p><p>Everything they did made Jeonghan fall more deeply in love with the older man.</p><p>"I love you, Joshua." Jeonghan suddenly blurted out.</p><p>"I really love you. For a long time now." The younger added.</p><p>Joshua didn't know what to say. He doesn't wanna hurt Jeonghan's feelings but he also doesn't wanna lie to himself.</p><p>"It's ok. I know you don't feel the same. But I just wanna tell you that."</p><p>Jeonghan smiled.</p><p>Joshua just nodded and hugged the younger boy. Nuzzling his face on Jeonghan's neck made him feel something he never felt before.</p><p>For Joshua, Jeonghan wasn't just a good fuck. Tho they haven't has real sex yet. Jeonghan was someone he was sure that he wants to keep by his side.</p><p>"Angel." Joshua called out.</p><p>"Stay with me tonight."</p><p>Jeonghan nodded, earning a soft and satisfied smile from the older.</p><p>The day ended with them cuddling each other on Joshua's bed, sharing soft and gentle kisses.</p><p>Everything was perfect. </p><p>Everything was alright.</p><p>For now, at least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. beauty and the beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>he's the light in his darkest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>- FLASHBACK 11 YEARS AGO - </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Joshua laid on his bed, tired of everything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Joshua can handle it when he grows older.' A voice of a familiar old woman said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Why trust him? He's just a mere kid.' A voice of a familiar old man, now said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'The mere kid you two are talking about is my son. My one and only son.' He heard his mom almost shouted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeonghan and his mom were out for a shopping at the mall. They're not here to witness the dark side of Joshua's 'perfect' family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Your son is a weakling! And now your sister wants him to lead one day?' The old man said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Jisoo has potential. You just don't see it. Mingyu doesn't.' The old woman now said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I won't force Jisoo. I don't want my son doing something he'll regret later on.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joshua pretended he didn't hear all of that. His mom didn't raise him a weakling. He shut his eyes to sleep away his problems. And it worked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeonghan found himself staring at Joshua's door. Nervous to get inside, Jeonghan gathered up all his courage to enter the older boy's room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wandered his eyes all over the room. He looked amaze on the interiors of Joshua's room. Minimalist but very manly. It doesn't look like a 15-year old boy's room. It's like Joshua can't wait to be a grown man.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young boy found Joshua sleeping peacefully on his queen sized bed. Jeonghan smiled at how handsome Joshua is even when he's sleeping.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A light shake woke Joshua up, he turned to his side and found Jeonghan cutely smiling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jotwa dinner!" Jeonghan said happily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joshua felt like his burdens lighten up with the sight of the young boy smiling. He felt at ease.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ok, wait for me downstair, alright?" Jeonghan nodded and walked out of Joshua's room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joshua stared at his door as Jeonghan walked out, he smiled to himself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'They weren't lying when they said you're an angel, Jeonghan.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- END OF FLASHBACK - </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joshua suddenly woke up to no reason. He checked the time and figured it's only 2:10 am. He looked at the young boy sleeping silently next to him. </p><p>Jeonghan looked ethereal when he's sleeping. The older man brushed the hair that's blocking Jeonghan's pretty face. He then trailed his fingers on his cheeks, feeling the softness. Joshua stole a kiss on Jeonghan's left cheek. A soft but long kiss that made Jeonghan wake up.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry I woke you up. Here, go back to sleep." Joshua said as he arranged his position into cuddling Jeonghan again for the younger to sleep.</p><p>But Jeonghan just answered by pulling Joshua's face to him and shared a kiss on his lips. Joshua found himself kissing back and gently pinning down Jeonghan. Joshua got on top of Jeonghan, removing the sheets that's separating them.</p><p>Jeonghan got conscious when Joshua removed the sheets. Before he can reach for the sheets back, Joshua quickly kissed him making him malfunction and weak. They cuddled in silence as the both of them drifted to sleep again. Not bothering to say words at each other. Their warm presence is enough.</p><p> </p><p>Morning came and Jeonghan woke up first. He spent a good 5 minutes watching Joshua sleep peacefully. He's like a king when he sleeps. Beautiful but screams dominance. Everything about Joshua screamed dominance and Jeonghan liked it.</p><p>He felt Joshua's arms slowly wrapping his side. Eyes now open, Joshua gently pulled Jeonghan closer to him. The older man gave him a deep kiss.</p><p>"G-Good morning." Jeonghan smiled so sweetly and happily at the man in front.</p><p>Joshua felt his heart flutter at a simple smile. He then answered Jeonghan with another kiss.</p><p>"The morning is not as good as you."</p><p>Jeonghan felt like his heart is gonna explode out of his chest as he looks at the man in front of him flirtatiously smiling. He felt his cheeks heat up which he tried to cover but Joshua was quick to block him.</p><p>"Is my baby shy?" Joshua teased. Jeonghan nodded shyly.</p><p>Joshua giggled at Jeonghan's cuteness.</p><p>"Come on, I'll make breakfast." Joshua got up and the younger followed him. Jeonghan then realized that Joshua wasn't wearing anything the whole time under the sheets. He felt his cheeks heat up more after seeing Joshua's perfectly sculpted bottoms. He wanted to look way but his eyes are betraying him.</p><p>Joshua felt the younger staring at his back, an evil idea popped in his mind. He turned around biting his lips. He saw how red Jeonghan is and the way his eyes traveled from Joshua's face to his man glory on his lower part. </p><p>"How hungry are you?" Joshua teased.</p><p>Jeonghan only gulped and that answered Joshua's question.</p><p>"Please wear something." Jeonghan pleaded the older man.</p><p>"I don't think I can f-focus on the food if you're like that." He added with an obvious blush on his face.</p><p>Joshua laughed loudly and went to his bathroom to put on a towel around his waist.</p><p>"Better, baby?" Joshua asked with lustful but teasing eyes.</p><p>Jeonghan nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The younger boy watched Joshua as he skillfully cooked breakfast. He watched every bit of him, not wanting to miss a single muscle that's moving. He stared at Joshua's sexy bare back while slowly biting his lip. Jeonghan loved the view.</p><p>Joshua put the plates down and served Jeonghan their breakfast. He noticed that ray of sunlight from his kitchen's window was directly shining at Jeonghan's forehead. Joshua never saw something so ethereal and angelic. Jeonghan felt Joshua's burning stare at him, and for the first time, Jeonghan didn't feel shy and conscious, he felt a little bit pretty.</p><p>"I'm pretty, right?" Jeonghan tried to joke at the older.</p><p>"The prettiest." Joshua answered truthfully. Jeonghan was taken back, he wished he didn't joke. </p><p>Joshua noticed the shocked expression on Jeonghan's face and laughed it off.</p><p>Breakfast ended and the both of them went up to Joshua's room again.</p><p>"Let's take a bath." Joshua said as he pressed himself on Jeonghan's back. The younger felt Joshua's glory and assumed that he now removed the towel covering his waist. Joshua pressed himself tighter to Jeonghan as his buff arms wrapped around the younger's small waist.</p><p>Jeonghan wanted to let out a moan by just feeling Joshua's thing but he controlled himself. He nodded at Joshua's offer and the older quickly guided him to his bathroom.</p><p>His bathroom looked like those on the most expensive hotels. It's so big that it can be a whole room, if not, two rooms. A mirrored wall was on the right side near the circle shaped tub. </p><p>Joshua walked to his tub and lend his hand for Jeonghan to follow him, he guided the younger inside the tub as he began to undress him, leaving every part of Jeonghan seen by him. Warm water with bubbles began to fill the tub. Joshua placed himself behind Jeonghan, opening his toned legs wide for Jeonghan to sit between them. He slowly kissed Jeonghan's soft hair, earning a light moan from him. He then placed his lips on the younger's neck, his hands lightly pulled Jeonghan's neck to have more access. He felt himself hardened but he knows it's not the right time. </p><p>Joshua grabbed Jeonghan's chin and turned his face to him. He kissed him softly and gently but as each second pass by, Joshua became hungrier and rougher. He was very aroused, he felt that Jeonghan was too. He deepened their kiss, Joshua showed Jeonghan how hungry he was, he showed him the beast inside him. The beast that craved his beauty, Jeonghan, every day.</p><p>Half of their time on the tub was spent like that, Joshua hungrily tasting Jeonghan's lips, and Jeonghan obediently let Joshua. It was until Joshua started washing Jeonghan's soft hair, his hands reached for the soap as he used it to was Jeonghan's body now. Jeonghan did the same for Joshua, turning around to get a good view of the older man. Their session ended with Joshua playfully rinsing Jeonghan with water as the younger was drying himself up.</p><p>They were literally wild one second, then turned to soft babies, then now turned to childish grown ups. </p><p>Joshua dried himself up and they got out of his bathroom. </p><p>A ring on Joshua's phone startled the two of them. Joshua picked it up to see who it was.</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu.</em>
</p><p>He was contemplating if he should answer his cousin or not. They haven't seen or talked to each other for how many months now, he figured that his cousin may be busy with their family business, which is by the way, originally from Joshua's mom. </p><p>"Hey." Joshua greeted his younger cousin.</p><p>"Hey Josh, how are you?" Mingyu greeted back.</p><p>"Fine. Better, even. Why'd you call?"</p><p>"You haven't heard the news?" Mingyu was confused.</p><p>"What is it? I haven't checked my messages these days."</p><p>"Wonwoo's coming home." Mingyu was hesitant to say at first.</p><p>Those three words made Joshua stop for a moment.</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeon Wonwoo.</em>
</p><p>"Hey, Josh. I'm saying this to you because you might have to know. I'm just worried for you." Mingyu said worriedly.</p><p>"I'll be fine, Gyu. When is he coming?" </p><p>"Vernon said he'll be here next week, Sunday."</p><p>"Ok. Hey, I gotta go. Just call me if something came up. Bye." Joshua quickly ended their call.</p><p>"Be careful, Josh. Bye." </p><p> </p><p>Joshua didn't know what to do. Wonwoo's coming home. Joshua specifically said that he didn't want to do any business with Wonwoo before Wonwoo left for LA. But Joshua knew he can't do anything, especially when Wonwoo and Mingyu are business partners. It means Joshua had to see him at least thrice a week, as he was a big shareholder in their business.</p><p>Joshua felt his fist clenching. He needed to let off steam. He needed something to divert his sorrow. </p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo is coming home.</em>
</p><p>That Jeon Wonwoo who made him ran here to Korea because of his selfish desires.</p><p>That Jeon Wonwoo who almost made him and Mingyu's cousin-relationship break.</p><p>That Jeon Wonwoo who's the reason why his mom isn't here anymore.</p><p>Joshua felt himself tearing up. He was never the weak type. He was raised a strong man. But now he was vulnerable as memories flashed in his mind. He was about to punch the wall when he felt soft hands touching his. He turned to his side and saw a beauty looking at him.</p><p>Joshua quickly hugged Jeonghan and the younger quickly hugged back. Joshua lightly crying while his head was on the crook of Jeonghan's neck. The younger began to stroke Joshua's hair in hopes that it can calm him down. His other hand lightly tapped Joshua's shoulder. Fortunately, it calmed Joshua down.</p><p>Joshua pulled away from he hug and cupped Jeonghan's face for a kiss.</p><p>"Thank you. So much. For being with me." Joshua said through the kiss.</p><p>"Always." Jeonghan answered.</p><p>Right there, Joshua found what he was looking for all of his life. </p><p>An anchor.</p><p>A light that will be with him through his darkest. That was enough for Joshua to finally be sure of his feelings for Jeonghan. </p><p>He stared at the beauty in front of him for a good minute, taking in all his features, from his hair to the tip of his chin, down to his neck and chest.</p><p>"Stay, Jeonghan. Please. Stay with me." </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan never saw this state of Joshua. He never even imagined that he had this side. All he knew of Joshua was his sexy and bright personality. He doesn't know what happened in Joshua's call, he didn't bother to ask, he was respecting the older's privacy and he'll wait when Joshua's ready to open up to him the way Joshua waited for him to open up.</p><p>"I'll stay, Joshua. Always." Jeonghan said as he stared at the god infront of him.</p><p>
  <em>I always stayed with you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was a hope to Joshua. Someone he didn't expect to come on his thorny life. A beauty that dared to cross paths with a beast one day. A brave beauty who confessed to the beast, fully knowing how dangerous he was. Joshua loved it all. All Joshua needs is more time to make sure of himself. To make himself ready to accept the beauty infront of him.</p><p> </p><p>That was an eventful Saturday morning for the both of them. More eventful as Joshua asked Jeonghan on a date.</p><p>"Do you wanna spend the weekend at Jeju?" Joshua spontaneously asked the younger, making Jeonghan look at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"J-Jeju? Right now?" Jeonghan almost shouted.</p><p>"Yeah, after lunch, how's that sound?" Joshua smiled.</p><p>"But I haven't called my guardian since last night." Jeonghan thought of his driver Chan and his brother Soonyoung, both his guardian.</p><p>"Then I'll call them." Joshua was about to pick up his phone when Jeonghan blocked him.</p><p>"No! I-I can handle them, I'll just tell them I'm with Seungkwan, he's from Jeju." Jeonghan was quick to think of a reason.</p><p>"Good boy." Joshua kissed his forehead.</p><p>
  <em>Good boy.</em>
</p><p>Jeonghan missed being called that by Joshua.</p><p> </p><p>"MR. YOON! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? CHAN HAS BEEN CONTACTING ALL OF THE POLICE STATION ON OUR DISTRICT, I EVEN CALLED SEOKMIN, HE SAID HE LAST SAW YOU ON YOUR SCHOOL FIELD BY THE SWING! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHO ARE YOU WITH? WHERE ARE YOU? MR. YOON PLEASE ANSWER ME-" Soonyoung, Chan's older brother shouted in panic.</p><p>"I'm fine, Soonyoung. I'm with Seungkwan, in Jeju." Jeonghan said calmly.</p><p>"JEJU? HOW DID YOU GET THERE? ARE YOU HOME SICK YET? SHOULD I SEND CHAN TO PICK YOU UP? WHAT ARE YOU EATING? IS THE PLACE YOU'RE STAYING GOOD?" Soonyoung still panicking.</p><p>"Yes, Soonyoung, I'm alright and still whole." Jeonghan felt hands wrap on his side as hot breath began to be felt on his left ear.</p><p>"OK PLEASE STILL BE IN CONTACT WITH US, CHAN ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!" </p><p>"Y-Yes Soonyoung." Jeonghan tried his best not to moan as Joshua was now kissing his neck and rubbing the bulging heat in between his legs.</p><p>"Ok, I'll contact Seungkwan to make sure you're safe." </p><p>"N-No!" Jeonghan almost moaned as Joshua bit the skin of his neck. "I mean, don't call h-him yet, he's still sleeping."</p><p>"Ok, Mr. Yoon, just please contact us from time to time." Soonyoung now calm down.</p><p>"I gotta go Soonyoung. Bye." Jeonghan didn't wait for Soonyoung to answer as Joshua's skillful hands were now inside his shorts, stroking his cock.</p><p>Jeonghan felt himself get harder and harder. </p><p>"Daddy! Please." He moaned loudly.</p><p>Things were getting more and more heated until</p><p> </p><p>"We'll continue in Jeju." Joshua suddenly stopped and winked at Jeonghan playfully.</p><p> </p><p>jeonghan wanted to whine and shout at the older but he decided he'll just wait until they get to Jeju.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anything, for him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeonghan didn't know what to do since the only clothes he has in Joshua's house was from yesterday.</p><p>Joshua noticed the anxiety on Jeonghan's face. He knew Jeonghan likes colorful and pastel things, and none of his black, white, grey, and brown clothes would suit the boy. And Joshua, being THE rich and powerful Joshua Hong that he is came up with another clever idea.</p><p>"I know where we can buy you clothes." Joshua smiled.</p><p>"It's fine, I can just borrow yours." Jeonghan said as he glanced at the 4 colored clothes that Joshua packed. The only difference are the shades.</p><p>"There's some malls at Jeju. I know you don't like boring colored clothes." </p><p>"You may call them boring but you look hot on them. You always look hot, Josh." Jeonghan smiled cutely.</p><p>"It's 'Josh' now?" Joshua asked as he pulled Jeonghan closer to him, making the younger straddle his lap and feel his thing.</p><p>"I'm sorry, daddy." Jeonghan looked down while biting his lip.</p><p>Joshua noticed and immediately replaced Jeonghan's bite with his. He felt Jeonghan's shock as he softly but erotically bit his lip.</p><p>"Trust me. You'd like my plan. For now, wear some of my clothes, ok?" Joshua said while still nibbling the younger's lip.</p><p>Jeonghan nodded while closing his eyes and holding back a moan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Seungkwan, hi." Jeonghan said simply while on the phone with Seungkwan.</p><p>"JEONGHAN?!?!?! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?? SEOKMIN CALLED ME LAST NIGHT ASKING WHERE YOU ARE BECAUSE YOUR GUARDIAN SOONYOUNG, HIS 'BOYFRIEND', CALLED HIM TO ASK THE SAME THING!!! SO WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU NOW????" Seungkwan rapped. </p><p>"You're from Jeju, right?" Jeonghan ignored the main question.</p><p>"YES!! BUT I'M NOT THERE NOW, I'M SPENDING THE WEEKEND WITH JIHOON BECAUSE HE'LL LET ME MEET HIS UNIDENTIFIED BOYFRIEND, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!! WHY ARE YOU ASKING IF I'M FROM JEJU?? ANSWER ME FIRST!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, JEONGHAN YOON???" Seungkwan rapped again.</p><p>"Look, if Soonyoung or Chan called you to ask if I'm with you ate Jeju, just say yes."</p><p>"AND WHY THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO SAY THAT?? AND JEJU?? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO DO IN JEJU??? LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU'D RATHER BE IN YOUR HOUSE, READING ALL DAY!!!"</p><p>"Seungkwan please, just this once." Jeonghan pouted through the phone.</p><p>Seungkwan can literally imagine Jeonghan's pout. He sighed.</p><p>"Ok, but please, tell me first why the hell should I do that?" Seungkwan said in a calmer tone.</p><p>"B-Because I, uhm, I'm going to uh, Jeju." Jeonghan knows he's not a good liar, especially to Seungkwan who's almost like a detective but can't figure out Jihoon's boyfriend.</p><p>"Liar." Seungkwan snickered.</p><p>"Ok, I'm with s-someone." Jeonghan glanced at Joshua, who's driving while silently listening to Jeonghan and Seungkwan's call.</p><p>"Do you trust him?" Joshua mouthed at Jeonghan.</p><p>The younger nodded surely. Of course, in their years of friendship, Seungkwan has always been the most trustworthy. Seokmin and Jihoon too, but Seokmin was too kind to keep a dirty secret, Jihoon on the other hand, was the opposite, however, Jihoon can easily slip out these secrets if he's drunk. And a drunk Jihoon happens all the time.</p><p>"It's fine. Tell him." Joshua mouthed to Jeonghan.</p><p>Jeonghan was shocked at the sudden decision of the older.</p><p>"I thought no one can know?" He muted Seungkwan for a while to question Joshua.</p><p>"You said you trust him. I trust him too, then." Joshua answered while focusing on the road.</p><p>"And I don't trust easily, Jeonghan. Only when someone important to me trusts that person." Joshua added.</p><p>Jeonghan felt his heart flutter.</p><p>
  <em>Someone important.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm important to THE Joshua Hong?</em>
</p><p>"I'm important to you?" Jeonghan asked while still in shock.</p><p>Joshua just answered a light smile and gestured for Jeonghan to continue his call with Seungkwan.</p><p>"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU JOT ANSWERING? DO YOU HAVE ME ON MUTE?? JEONGHAN YOON, ANSWER!!" Seungkwan screamed with panic.</p><p>"I'm with Mr. Hong." </p><p>The line went silent for a good 3 minutes after Jeonghan said that.</p><p>"S-Seungkwan? Are you still there?" Jeonghan asked worriedly.</p><p>"I am. I just, uh, I'm in shock. I thought you'd avoid him?" Seungkwan said in a soft tone.</p><p>Jeonghan met Joshua's eyes who glanced at him with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>"I thought so too. But yeah, I'm with him."</p><p>"Okay. I'm still trying to process everything, Jeonghan. I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's ok. I just wanna be honest with you. But please, don't tell anyone, please, even Seokmin, he might mention that to Soonyoung. And Jihoon too!" Jeonghan said.</p><p>"Yes. Okay. I got you. Just be careful, ok? Call me if you guys need help." Seungkwan now said on a cheerful tone.</p><p>"Yes, sure. Thank you so much, Seungkwan. I owe you a lot." </p><p>"Use protection. Bye!" Seungkwan quickly ended the call. Jeonghan felt his cheeks burn because of what Seungkwan said.</p><p>"We will." Joshua said smirking.</p><p>
  <em>What a ride.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two men stopped over an eatery to have lunch. Joshua ordered for Jeonghan, while the younger just stayed in the car.</p><p>While lining up on the counter, Joshua saw a group of girls staring at him while biting their lips. He ignored them and continued to look at the menu. On the corner of his eye, he saw a girl from that table coming up to him.</p><p>"Hi! My friends and I have been eyeing you for a while now, we just wondered if you wanna sit with us for a meal? And maybe, you know, go somewhere else." The girl confidently said as she traced Joshua's biceps that are obviously seen on his white shirt.</p><p>Joshua quickly held the girl's hand down and gave his full attention to her.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but someone's waiting for me. Excuse me." Joshua politely but dominantly said.</p><p>"Dominant. I like that. How about you show me how dominant you are." The girl smirked.</p><p>"Look, princess, if I wanna fuck you I would've answered you and your friends' smirks and glances, but I didn't, so no. Learn how to accept rejections next time, maybe you'll have a better fuck." Joshua now smirked at her while the girl left him with an angry face.</p><p>Joshua hurriedly took his order before he lashes out more on the girls at the table who are now staring at him with poker faces.</p><p>He quickly left the eatery and went to their car, only to find Jeonghan taking cute pictures of himself on Joshua's phone.</p><p>Jeonghan looked so embarrassed as the older man saw what he was doing.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, I can delete it if you want!" Jeonghan hurriedly pressed the delete button but Joshua stopped him.</p><p>"It's fine. I like to see pretty things on my phone." Joshua pecked Jeonghan's lips while Jeonghan was literally a red tomato.</p><p>"Let's eat."</p><p>The two started eating when Joshua felt that Jeonghan's a bit tense. He thought of something that can make his baby more relaxed. If he wanted to keep him, they should have a good communication and not an awkward one.</p><p>"So, how's home? Did your guardians contact you yet? Or your friend Seungkwan?" Joshua asked, trying to lighten up their mood.</p><p>He figured that they haven't had a proper conversation out of bed. So here he is, trying his best.</p><p>"No, they haven't. They must be busy because of the renovation on our house." Jeonghan answered while sipping his coke.</p><p>"Do you have other helpers in our house besides them?" Joshua asked curiously.</p><p>"No. They're the only trusted ones, they're actually not brothers. They're not blood related, but their mom was our helper before, it's a long time ago, before I was born." Jeonghan said.</p><p>"Go on. I wanna know more about you." Joshua said sincerely.</p><p>Jeonghan smiled at the thought of Joshua's fondness about his life.</p><p>"So, uhm, their mom passed away when I was little, but before that, my grandma said that she was a teen when she started to work for our family. Then someone got her pregnant at her 20s, gave birth to Soonyoung, eventually adopted Chan during one of my mom's charity event at an adoption house. So yeah, they basically grew up in our house. We treated each other like siblings, since I don't have one."</p><p>"I heard Seokmin's boyfriend is that guy Soonyoung?" Joshua asked.</p><p>"Yes! It was one time when the four of us, me, Jihoon, Seokmin and Seungkwan had a sleepover, actually our first sleepover at my house. Seokmin saw Soonyoung cleaning our car and dancing to whatever's playing on his phone and he was easily attracted!!" Jeonghan laughed with pure happiness all over his face.</p><p>Joshua joined him as they both talked about Jeonghan's friends.</p><p>Afternoon came and they're now at the hotel Joshua booked. Even at the car, Joshua can feel the breeze and smell of the sea. He smiled to himself as he noticed Jeonghan sleeping soundly beside him.</p><p>"Jeonghan, wake up."</p><p>No response.</p><p>"Baby. We're here."</p><p>Jeonghan started to open his eyes a bit.</p><p>"Good boy. Let's go?"</p><p>Jeonghan nodded as Joshua left his seat to go over Jeonghan's to open the passenger seat's door. </p><p>Joshua then opened the trunk of his car to grab their things.</p><p>Jeonghan was amazed with the hotel. It screamed rich and powerful, like Joshua. Jeonghan was also rich, his family was also powerful, but he didn't gave off an impact like Joshua.</p><p>"Jeonghan, let's go." Joshua took the younger's hand and followed the staff that's leading them to their room.</p><p>Flustered by the sudden touch, Jeonghan is trying to calm himself whenever Joshua suddenly touches him.</p><p>Their room was on the 17th floor, near the hotel's gym and bar. The staff left them with instructions. They entered their room and Jeonghan was beyond shocked at how big it was. Literally bigger for two people. A big, 10 feet tall window was at the end of the room, sporting a great view of Jeju. Near then was a king sized bed with soft looking comforters. The room reminded him of Joshua's room, everything was very neat and organized and manly.</p><p>"Do you like it?" Joshua asked as he wrapped his arms around Jeonghan's waist, his front pressing on Jeonghan's back.</p><p>"Very much." Jeonghan turned to Joshua and gave him a long kiss.</p><p>"Good. I know you will." Joshua smiled at the kiss.</p><p>"Thank you, Joshua." Jeonghan said while looking directly at Joshua's eyes, without blinking, for the first time.</p><p>Joshua then kissed him deeply, pushing him on the bed. Jeonghan laid on the bed, vulnerable. They spent the whole afternoon kissing and cuddling.</p><p>"There are 3 restaurants here, but if you don't wanna eat here then we can go outside." Joshua suggested as he played with Jeonghan's hair.</p><p>"I'm fine, we can eat here, I'm not very picky with food. And it'll be less hassle." Jeonghan said while drawing small shapes on Joshua's veiny arms.</p><p>"There's American, Asian and Italian, there are others but I figured you'll pick one of those three." Joshua said.</p><p>Joshua knew what Jeonghan would like. He knew that the boy was rich and would love to eat at high end restaurants. </p><p>"Italian, please." Jeonghan looked up to Joshua with puppy eyes.</p><p>Eyes that immediately melted Joshua.</p><p>"Italian it is." Joshua kissed the younger's forehead as they got up to get ready for dinner.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know you would like Italian." Jeonghan said.</p><p>"I like delicious things." Joshua eyed Jeonghan with a sexy smile.</p><p>"Srop!" Jeonghan silently whined making Joshua laugh.</p><p>"You're cute when you look flustered. By the way, why didn't you think I'll like Italian?" Joshua asked.</p><p>"'Cause you've spent a lot of your time in America and I figured you'll like American food more." Jeonghan said as he took a bite of his lasagna.</p><p>"How did you know I was from America?" Joshua furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>Jeonghan looked up to the older man with shocked eyes. Shocked at his dumbness.</p><p>
  <em>JEONGHAN YOU IDIOT!</em>
</p><p>"A-Almost everyone at Pledis knows that. You're the only professor from America." </p><p>
  <em>Nice save, Jeonghan.</em>
</p><p>"Oh right." Joshua, fortunately, brushed it off.</p><p>Jeonghan noticed that Joshua ordered some wine.</p><p>"Can I?" Jeonghan asked with puppy eyes.</p><p>And of course, Joshua Hong can't say 'no' to his baby.</p><p>"Sure. Here." Joshua poured some on Jeonghan's wine glass.</p><p>They talked and talked until they're both full.</p><p>The night is getting older, and Joshua wanted to do something for Jeonghan, to make their trip more special.</p><p>"Remember what I told you this morning? I'll take care of your clothes, right?"</p><p>Jeonghan nodded.</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>They were in Joshua's car, at 9 pm, Jeonghan wondered how Joshua will come up with his clothes when all the stores at this hour is already closed.</p><p>They stopped at a closed high end mall.</p><p>"Joshua-"</p><p>"Joshua?" Joshua cut off Jeonghan with a smirk.</p><p>"Daddy." Jeonghan answered.</p><p>"Better."</p><p>"The mall is closed. Please don't tell me we're trespassing." Jeonghan panicked.</p><p>Joshua laughed.</p><p>"You really thought that of me? I'm THE Joshua Hong, baby."</p><p>And with that, Jeonghan was shocked to see the mall opened inside. Some workers are still at boutiques, not one was closed.</p><p>"Y-You, how?" Jeonghan stuttered to ask Joshua.</p><p>"I'm THE Joshua Hong, baby." Joshua said with a cocky smile.</p><p>"Now go, I'll just be right behind you." Joshua kissed his forehead, but Jeonghan replied with a peck on the lips.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"For you, baby. For you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. prove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>everything for him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joshua literally can't believe what he did. He rented a high end mall in Jeju just so Jeonghan can freely buy the clothes he wants. And he did not regret paying a HUGE amount for it, as long as he see his angel smile.</p><p>Jeonghan can't help but smile from ear to ear while happy tears are forming in his eyes. In his 18 years of existence, this was the first time that someone made such efforts for him. </p><p>He went on 5 different stores with Joshua following behind him, constantly arguing on who will pay. Jeonghan was down to the last store before they go. Confused on which shirt fit him best, he peeked his head out of the fitting room door to call Joshua, sitting on a round sofa with the salesladies eyeing him. Pouting, Jeonghan got out of the fitting room and walked towards the older man.</p><p>"Which one do you think looks better?" Jeonghan quietly asked Joshua while holding up a blue striped fresh long sleeve shirt and a yellow one with the same design.</p><p>Before Joshua could answer, one of the salesladies walked up to them.</p><p>"I think the yellow one fits you better, Sir. You guys are the cutest brothers to come here." The lady said innocently.</p><p>"I'm sorry, you're mistaken, we're not-" Jeonghan was cut off by the other lady who also came up to them.</p><p>"Why don't you try some clothes, Sir? I'm sure they'll look good on you." The other lady said while eyeing Joshua. Both ladies now eyeing the older man.</p><p>"Excuse us." Joshua said politely but firmly to the ladies as the ladies took steps away from the two, eventually leaving them both on that area.</p><p>Joshua stood up and harshly took Jeonghan's hand to get in the last fitting room. Joshua made sure that the door is locked.</p><p>"Strip." Joshua ordered the young boy.</p><p>Jeonghan shivered at the thought of him stripping in front of Joshua, the man he loves. It's not like it was the first time Joshua will see him naked, but stripping in front of Joshua in a fitting room made him nervous yet excited at the same time.</p><p>Nevertheless, Jeonghan obeyed Joshua's orders as the older man had his eyes pierced on Jeonghan's as the younger took off his clothes one by one. He was about to take off his boxers when Joshua stopped him.</p><p>"Turn around." </p><p>Jeonghan obliged as he felt Joshua pressed himself behind him. He felt his legs feeling like jelly. He then felt Joshua push them forward, making him press himself on the mirrored wall. He heard unzipping and clenched his eyes shut as he felt Joshua's thing pressing hard against his behind.</p><p>Joshua, being the devil that he is, started humping on Jeonghan's ass, imagining how good it must feel to be inside him.</p><p>Jeonghan tried his hardest to control his moan but Joshua started going faster causing the younger to let out a loud moan.</p><p>"W-Wait, they're gonna hear." Jeonghan said in a small voice as he looked at Joshua through the mirror.</p><p>"As they should, baby. Now moan louder." Joshua then took off the last piece of Jeonghan's clothing.</p><p>Jeonghan shivered as he felt the cold atmosphere on his lower portion. He felt Joshua's hands slowly reaching for his aroused cock.</p><p>"Y-You still have clothes on. Mhm." Jeonghan moaned as he looked up to see Joshua focused on stroking his dick and humping on his ass while biting his lip ever so sexily.</p><p>Joshua suddenly stopped and turned Jeonghan around to face him. Jeonghan looked at him with drunk eyes. </p><p>"Strip me then." Joshua commanded with a smirk.</p><p>Jeonghan quickly got his hands on the hem of Joshua's fitted white shirt and took it off.</p><p>"Woah, slow down baby, I'm not going anywhere." Joshua laughed at how eager Jeonghan was.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I just, uhm, I-"</p><p>"It's fine. Let me guide you, yeah?" Joshua then held the younger's hands and guided it towards his bulging cock.</p><p>Jeonghan, with Joshua's guide, palmed the older through his boxer shorts. Jeonghan was really not yet used at how big Joshua is.</p><p>"Good boy. Feel daddy's cock." Joshua pressed their foreheads together while his other hand was on the back of Jeonghan's neck.</p><p>Jeonghan then slowly took off Joshua's boxers, revealing his glorious cock. He moaned at the sight which made Joshua smirk.</p><p>"Do you wanna pleasure daddy?" Joshua whispered on Jeonghan's ear while slightly biting it making the younger moan louder.</p><p>"Yes! Daddy, yes!" Jeonghan almost shouted.</p><p>"Then be a good boy and get on your knees."</p><p>Jeonghan obediently got on his knees.</p><p>"You know what to do. I'll punish you if you'll be a bad boy."</p><p>Jeonghan nodded, looking at Joshua's hard cock.</p><p>He licked the tip while stroking the rest of Joshua's length with its pre cum.</p><p>Joshua threw his head back and held Jeonghan's head with both of his hands.</p><p>Jeonghan then took half of Joshua's cock in his mouth, tasting every bit of it. His other hand reached for his own cock, stroking it.</p><p>He started to bob his head up and down. Curious on what punishment will Joshua give him, he let a bit of teeth scrape Joshua's cock.</p><p>Joshua groaned in response. Slightly pulling Jeonghan's head towards his. Angry and fiery eyes looked at Jeonghan's innocent and angelic ones.</p><p>"You wanna be a bad boy, huh?" Joshua smirked without humor.</p><p>Jeonghan bit his lip, looking down at his feet. Scared, but at the same time, excited on what Joshua was planning.</p><p>"Just wait 'til I cum on your pretty mouth. Then I'll do something to make you prettier." Joshua bit Jeonghan's lips after what he said.</p><p>"KNEES, NOW!" Joshua angrily commanded.</p><p>Jeonghan quickly did what he was told. Not wasting any moment, he took the older's cock in his mouth and continued to bob his head up and down.</p><p>Joshua started thrusting on Jeonghan's mouth while the younger's hands played on his balls. Every thrusts gets rougher and harder until he felt his tip reach Jeonghan's throat. He smiled with satisfaction as he saw Jeonghan's pretty face sweating and looking hungry for his cock.</p><p>"I'm gonna cum." He said as he still thrust on Jeonghan's mouth, following Jeonghan's rhythm. </p><p>Joshua pulled out of Jeonghan as he felt himself releasing any second now. </p><p>Jeonghan, being the good boy that he is, stroked Joshua's cock very fast and positioned his mouth at the tip.</p><p>Warm liquid splattered on Jeonghan's pretty mouth. Jeonghan quickly swallowed Joshua's delicious cum. </p><p>Joshua bit his lip at the sight. Jeonghan's mouth still wrapping around his cock while swallowing his cum, bits of his cum were on Jeonghan's pretty face.</p><p>Jeonghan opened his mouth for Joshua to see his cum.</p><p>"Time for you punishment sweetie. Stand up, now." Joshua said firmly.</p><p>Jeonghan stood up with weak legs and aroused cock that clearly wants to come, but Joshua's not gonna let that happen.</p><p>"Let's go home." Joshua smiled evilly at Jeonghan who was shocked.</p><p>Jeonghan wanted to whine but he knew this was his punishment. They cleaned up for a good 5 minutes and went out of the room.</p><p>The saleslady who told them they looked like brothers, now avoiding eye contact. </p><p>"I-I didn't get to pick which shirt." Jeonghan said as he remembered what he came for in this store.</p><p>"Just get them both." With that, Joshua whipped out his black card.</p><p>Jeonghan, who was still aroused, blocked his lower part with the paper bags they have from other stores they went into.</p><p>The couple quickly left and went to Joshua's car to go home.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Jeonghan said as he sat on the passenger seat. "I'm sorry for a lot."</p><p>"What?" Joshua was damn confused.</p><p>"You didn't really have to rent a whole mall just so you could buy me clothes, I could've just used your, I'm sorry for being a spoiled brat and picked expensive clothes. And I'm sorry because I purposely let you feel my teeth because I was curious how you'll punish me." Jeonghan said truthfully.</p><p>"Baby. No. Look," Joshua cupped Jeonghan's face.</p><p>"I wanted to do this. For you. You don't have to apologize for everything. You don't have to feel like you owe me a lot. And you're not a spoiled brat. It's me who wanted to spoil you. I want to spoil you." Joshua answered with whole sincerity.</p><p>Jeonghan expected that Joshua will be mad at him for saying sorry a lot, but he wasn't. He is the epitome of patience outside of bed.</p><p>"Okay." Jeonghan said, out of words.</p><p>"I did all of these to prove how much I wanna be with you." Joshua then kissed Jeonghan.</p><p>The younger was more focused on what Joshua said than the kiss.</p><p>"Y-You wanna be with me?" Jeonghan asked, shocked.</p><p>"For God knows how much long." Joshua caressed Jeonghan's soft cheeks.</p><p>And just like that, they kissed each other deeply. Not the horny type, not the soft and gentle type. But the 'I want to be with you for a long time' type.</p><p>"Now, why don't you prove how much you like me, when we go back to the hotel?" Joshua suggested playfully.</p><p>"I'm more than willing to." Jeonghan answered smiling.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>- FLASHBACK 11 YEARS AGO - </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was their last day in LA, Jeonghan wanted to be happy because they're finally coming home, but the thought of leaving Joshua, his other home, here in LA doesn't seem like a happy thought for him. He tried his best to convince his mom to stay for more day in Joshua's mansion but it was too late since they're really needed back in Korea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ma! I don't want leave Jotwa!" 7 year-old Jeonghan threw a tantrum. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His mom figured that his son was just brotherly attached to Jisoo, and that this was just a normal tantrum of a kid. But later on, she realized that it wasn't.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While on their way to the airport, Joshua grabbed the kid's hand to lend the bracelet he made. Simple yet so beautiful. Minimal yet so many unseen meanings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeonghan looked at the way Joshua wear the bracelet on him, quite loose since Jeonghan's hands were too small for what Joshua made.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your mom told me that you wanted to stay for a few days. You know that you can't, right?" Joshua said as he looked at the child softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeonghan nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because I'm miss you." He answered with a whiny little voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's why I made this for you." Joshua held up the bracelet he made. "We match, see?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeonghan then realized that the bracelet was the same as Joshua's, only that Joshua's was a darker version and his is a lighter and more colorful one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I made this so you won't have to miss me. So you'll always feel like I'm with you. So keep it." Joshua said as he put the bracelet inside Jeonghan's little personal yellow bag.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeonghan stared at him with awe. Refusing to believe how is the person in front of him human. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you. I-I lo-" Jeonghan didn't finish his sentence as tears formed in his eyes and immediately turned into a river streaming down his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their moms were worried as to why Jeonghan suddenly burst out crying out loud. Joshua tried to comfort him by hugging him tight but the boy just cried harder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Knowing that this will probably their last meeting, Jeonghan hugged Joshua back with more intensity. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jeonghan, let's go." Jeonghan's mom grabbed his son's hand, gesturing that it's time for them to get out the car.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At slow pace, Jeonghan got out of the car with pouty lips. Overhearing his mom and Joshua's mom's conversation that Joshua and his mom won't be able to be with them longer at the airport due to some things on their business.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jeonghan. We'll see each other again." Joshua tried to lighten up the child's mood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Really?" Jeonghan looked up to him with wide and sparkling eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I promise. Just always keep my gift so I can always remember you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pinky promise?" Jeonghan held up his pinky finger to Joshua, pouting and showing his puppy eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Promise." Joshua intertwined his pinky with Jeonghan's.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that was the last time they saw each other until Jeonghan saw a familiar face on his first year at Pledis Uni.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- END OF FLASHBACK - </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Joshua carefully helped Jeonghan in folding his new clothes. Glancing at Jeonghan's serious face while folding, Joshua can't help but to smile. They were finishing the last set of clothes when Joshua stood up.</p><p>"Let's take a bath." Joshua said to Jeonghan while leaning forward to the younger's face.</p><p>"I'll just catch up with you. I still have to arrange these." Jeonghan answered while gesturing at his neatly folded clothes.</p><p>"Alright. I just know that they'll be on the floor soon." Joshua said as he stole a kiss from Jeonghan and bit his lower lip.</p><p>Jeonghan can't help but blush at Joshua's flirty gestures. </p><p>Joshua, being the naughty man he is, took of his clothes one by one infront of a flustered Jeonghan. The younger didn't know what to do when Joshua started taking off his clothes but left his boxers on.</p><p>"When I say 'on the floor', it's like this." Joshua then slowly and teasingly took off his boxers while biting his lip and smirking erotically at Jeonghan. </p><p>Joshua then walked to the room's large bathroom that looked like the one in his house. He then turned on a hot shower. Steam spreading through the shower door making it foggy. Not a few moments later, as he was washing his hair, he heard someone came in. </p><p>A naked Jeonghan went inside a steamy shower. The younger can't help but stare at Joshua's muscled back. Adoring every inch of him. He then hugged Joshua from behind and rubbed his soft face at Joshua's hard shoulders.</p><p>The older seemed to like the gesture as he turned around and kissed Jeonghan's forehead. With a right amount of shampoo on his hands, he washed Jeonghan's hair and massaged it lightly.</p><p>"You told me to prove how much I like you, right?" Jeonghan's sudden question.</p><p>"Yes." Joshua answered with a deep voice.</p><p>"I don't like you." Jeonghan said while looking straight at Joshua's eyes.</p><p>Joshua pretended that he wasn't shocked and a bit pained to what Jeonghan said as he continued to wash the younger's hair and then proceeded on washing his body.</p><p>"Ok." Joshua said.</p><p>"I love you." Jeonghan said.</p><p>"I love you so much. A-And I don't know how to prove it to you because this is the first time I fell in love. And I know I'm not that worthy and enough for you-"</p><p>"You are more than enough, Jeonghan. Too good to be true. More like an angel sent directly from heaven. That's what you are, baby. So don't ever say that you're not enough." Joshua quickly cut him off and kissed his wet cheeks.</p><p>The hot water continued to pour on them, washing out the soap and shampoo they have.</p><p>"Just stay with me. That's enough for me to know how much you love me." Joshua almost begged the young boy.</p><p>"Always." Jeonghan answered as he kissed Joshua's lips.</p><p>"Promise?" Joshua held up his pinky finger.</p><p>"I promise." Jeonghan suddenly cried, remembering what they've done years ago on LA.</p><p>"Wait, baby. What's wrong?" Joshua asked worriedly at the crying angel. He then pulled Jeonghan into a tight hug, in hopes that it will calm him down. A continuous soft pat on his back. And Jeonghan did calm down.</p><p>"I just, I love you so much. And I want to stay with you forever." Jeonghan said as tears continued to ran down from his eyes.</p><p>"I will, baby. I will." Joshua patted Jeonghan's hair.</p><p>They dried up and got ready for bed when Joshua's phone rang.</p><p><em>Vernon. </em>It read.</p><p>"Hey. You called?" Joshua started.</p><p>"I have what you want. Jeonghan Yoon's information." Vernon said with a monotone voice.</p><p>Joshua felt cold sweat ran down his back. He figured that he might not need that anymore, but</p><p>"Email it to me tomorrow. Thank you, Vernon." Joshua wanted to end the call quickly as Jeonghan was waiting for him at the bed.</p><p>"Sure, and by the way. Have you heard the news?" Vernon asked.</p><p>"What news?"</p><p>"Wonwoo's coming home." <em>Fuck. </em>Joshua almost forgot about Wonwoo.</p><p>"Yeah, I heard. From Mingyu. Hey Vernon, let's talk some other time. I'm kinda busy right now, don't worry I'll repay you for this." Joshua really wanted to exit the topic of Wonwoo and end the call.</p><p>"Sure man. But no need to pay me, that's just piece of cake."</p><p>"Whatever you say, bye!"</p><p>The call ended with an anxious Vernon and overthinking Joshua.</p><p>"Are you ok?" Jeonghan asked.</p><p>"Yes, of course." Joshua smiled softly at Jeonghan, trying to lighten up the mood.</p><p>"Are you sleepy?" Jeonghan asked as he yawned. </p><p>Joshua chuckled at his cuteness.</p><p>"Yes, and you are too. Let's sleep now, baby." Joshua said as he laid in the bed with Jeonghan turning his back on him. Joshua's arms spread on Jeonghan's side which made Jeonghan touch and caress it for a few more minutes before he went to a deep sleep.</p><p>Joshua, somehow can't sleep. He was thinking of so many things.</p><p>1. Jeonghan and the familiar feeling of being with him.</p><p>2. Jeon Wonwoo</p><p>3. His career</p><p>All different but related things. That night, Joshua tried his best to sleep but ended up staring at the dim ceiling of their hotel room. He felt like he was suffocated. But then he realized that his sunshine, his angel, his light is next to him.</p><p>Joshua wrapped his arms on Jeonghan's waist while he kissed his hair. Joshua then felt all of his burdens gone.</p><p>"Thank you, angel. You have no idea how loved you make feel." Joshua whispered at Jeonghan's hair.</p><p>"We might not feel the same yet but I know that I want to be with you, every fucking second of my life. I want to be the face you see when you wake up, and the face you see before you go to sleep."</p><p>"Just wait a bit more. And things will be the way we want it to be."</p><p>"Just stay with me."</p><p>Joshua felt little tears fall from his eyes. He knew he wasn't the type to cry over things. Heck, he didn't even cry when he graduated, or when his cat died, or even when he got surgery on his left ribcage.</p><p>Joshua wanted to be the man he imagined and dreamed to be. The fearless and heartless Joshua that can have everything he wants with a snap of a finger. The powerful Joshua who can look at anyone and command them, and they'll willingly obey. The Joshua that was far from what he was before. And he achieved that.</p><p>But with Jeonghan, Joshua was not Joshua. He was Jisoo.</p><p>Jisoo, the sweet and loving boy who really cared about people's feelings despite many hardships. Jisoo, the boy who wants to make people smile always. Jisoo, the patient boy who always obey people. Jisoo, the kindest boy, too kind that people take advantage of him, even his own family.</p><p>But both Joshua and Jisoo was loved by Jeonghan. But only Jisoo remembered him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello !! i really appreciate all of you who has been supporting and reading this au! this is actually my first one that's why its kinda shitty ahhsahaha but anyway thank u all! i just wanna apologize in advance if there are delays in my updates, because im in online class rn and it's very hectic. BUT! i will try my best to update at least once a day, maybe if not very busy, twice a day since this is gonna be a long au. im sorry in advance too if there grammatical errors, i actually got so tired sometimes to proof read chapters. this work is one of my source of happiness during these times. again, thank you so much for supporting this and for understanding me. love u all💓 and keep on streaming and supporting svt💓</p><p>++ also stan exo, got7, monsta x and nct for clear skin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. jisoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>what happened to Jisoo?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok so basically this is what happened to Joshua from the day little Jeonghan and his mom left LA. so this whole chapter is a flashback, since on my previous chapters, i always use italicized letters for flashbacks and normal ones for the present ones. so pls dont be confused on the timeline, i'll indicate them. just keep in mind that the first part is what happened 11 years ago then i'll just indicate the time skips. thank u!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Joshua watched Jeonghan and his mom walk to the airport. The little boy glanced at their car from time to time. Joshua smiled to himself as he realized how happy Jeonghan made him for the past few weeks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jisoo. Do you want something to eat before we head home?" His mom interrupted his thoughts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, sure, Mom."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His mom always calls him by his Korean name, he's only Joshua in front of those who are not family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They hurriedly ate at an Italian restaurant. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jisoo, you heard my talk with your uncle and my friend the other week." It was not a question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, Mom. It's fine. I accepted that that's how they view me." Joshua smiled at his mom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, Jisoo. You're not a weakling, I didn't raise you to be a weakling." His mom furrowed her eyebrows at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't say I am, Mom. I also don't agree at what they said." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, and you're not what they said. But, Jisoo?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, Mom?" Joshua looked up to his mom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How do you feel about the company being passed down to you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joshua felt cold sweat started to form on his back. Hands slightly shaking, he tried hard to control them. He can't find the right words to answer his mom who is just staring at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's fine if you don't want to, Jisoo. But if you want to, then you have my full support." His mom smiled lovingly at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What about Wonwoo?" Joshua worriedly asked his mom about his friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"T-They want to uhm, they want to have you guys shared." His mom gulped at what she said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then Mingyu's ownership will be gone?" Joshua almost raised his voice, worried about what will happen to his beloved cousin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mingyu is younger than you both. He'll get his own soon. But for now, they want you and Wonwoo for a pair."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joshua can't believe what he's hearing. He's beloved cousin was deprived of his soon to be ownership on their company by a friend's child, Wonwoo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mom, Wonwoo isn't even our family. His dad is just MY dad's friend. Just YOUR friend. But why does his son get to be shared with me instead of Mingyu?" Joshua stated with firmness but politeness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Before Mingyu was born, your dad gave a lot of shares to Wonwoo's dad. That's why Wonwoo is your soon to be partner." His mom sadly said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman felt pity for Mingyu, his nephew, but she felt more pity to Jisoo, her son. She witnessed their bond since Mingyu was born. Both are only child that's why they treated each other as brothers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But don't worry, Jisoo. Mingyu still has ownership, just not as big as yours and Wonwoo, but he'll have." His mom assured him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ok. Alright." Joshua nodded, defeated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Weeks passed and holiday season is finally over. Joshua was not yet ready to meet Wonwoo at their school, still not processing the fact that a total stranger gets to be on his cousin's position.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lazily, he stepped out of their car with his brown hair slicked back, people have their eyes on him as he shyly walked towards the entrance. On the hallways, people can't help but glue their eyes to him, and him, still not used to the attention even though it's given to him for years.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jisoo!!" He heard a boyish squeal. He softly smiled as he knew that voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mingyu!" He said as he turned around to see his 12 year-old, almost his height, cousin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu hugged his older cousin, or brother, ever so tightly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You didn't visit me the whole vacation! I missed you, Jisoo!" Mingyu said in a childish way which made Joshua laugh loudly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was busy, there's this visitor that stayed with us for weeks, two of them, actually."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh. Is this visitor a girl?" Mingyu smirked teasingly at his cousin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Since when the hell did you get to tease me like that?" Joshua fought back and ruffled Mingyu's hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu laughed and they continued teasing each other as they finally bid each other goodbye to go to their classes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joshua was on his way to his first class, he knew it was still early but rich kid privilege at private schools it to wander around the school and rooms freely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jisoo." Joshua heard an unfamiliar voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned around and saw a cat eyed boy with a shy smile on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, uhm, Wonwoo, right?" Joshua asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know me?" The boy's eye turned wide as he lightly smiled, the shy smile was now gone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes." You're about to take Mingyu's position. Joshua said in his mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"O-Oh, uhm, I uhm" Wonwoo laughed lightly to hide his nervousness which he failed to do so.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I've known you for a long time now, Jisoo Hong. I want to be you friend but I don't know how to say it to you because everyone who approaches you probably wants to be you lover or something. Not that I don't want to be with you but I wanna be friends with you first before being with you and I find you really awesome and kind." Wonwoo rapped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joshua literally doesn't know what to say nor do. Aside from being shocked, Joshua felt suspicious. Wonwoo probably knows that they'll be partners in the future and this is a scheme to get closer to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Jisoo, being the angel he is, brushed those thoughts away and agreed to be friends with the cat eyed boy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo was literally on cloud 9. Not only did he grant his father's wish, but also because of it, he finally got a chance to talk to Jisoo. THE Jisoo Hong. The boy he always admired from a far. The boy with sweet honey toned voice that can melt you in a second. The boy he likes, love even.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo spent the entire day clinging to Joshua, the two shared a comfortable company. Joshua shared most of his stories, while Wonwoo listened with full attention and sparks can be seen through his cat eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jisoo, do you have plans on the weekend-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"JISOO!!!!" A boyish squeal cut off Wonwoo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joshua turned around and Wonwoo looked at the direction of Joshua's eyes. He saw a tall, but definitely younger than them, boy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu. Wonwoo knew him. He knew this was Jisoo's cousin who's future position is about to be his.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mingyu, hey! This is Wonwoo, my new friend." Jisoo gestured towards Wonwoo with a soft smile on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"N-Nice to meet you, Wonu." Mingyu nervously said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just Wonwoo." Wonwoo replied with a cold expression.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For months, they continued to be like that. Wonwoo, constantly clinging to Jisoo, and being cold to Mingyu. The younger boy didn't know why Wonwoo would have such attitude, but he just brushed it off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>For a while, Joshua forgot about the little boy who always dreamt of him a night, in a large mansion in Seoul. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jisoo, you have a letter from Jeonghan." Joshua's mom knocked on his room one cold Sunday morning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joshua immediately got up from his large bed and opened his door, excited to read the letter because he haven't heard from Jeonghan ever since.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jisoo,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hi! I really miss you. I wear bracelet you gift me. It's not fit. Loose. But I carry it every day at school. Classmates ask where it from. I don't tell them. You will leave them for me and me sad. Please come to Seoul. I miss you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongjeong."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joshua laughed as he thought of how cute Jeonghan's letter is. He wondered how many eraser did the paper go through. He thought of writing one back. But he knows he can just ask his mom for a call to Jeonghan's house. But then he thought that Jeonghan made such efforts to write a letter for him and he wanted to reciprocate the effort.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was weeks away from prom and Joshua still doesn't have a date, nor did he actually want to come. But of course his mom forced him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wonwoo, do you have a date for prom?" Joshua suddenly asked Wonwoo, making the cat eyed boy feel heat rising up on his cheeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I haven't thought of coming. Why?" Wonwoo asked with obvious blush on his cheeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm only coming because of the suit my mon prepared, and for the polaroid." Joshua smiled as he thought of sending the polaroid to Jeonghan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you going to do with the polaroid?" Wonwoo asked curiously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm writing to someone." And with that, Joshua stood up and waved goodbye to Wonwoo as he saw his mom's Porsche getting nearer on their spot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm guessing you're now friends with Wonwoo? I thought you don't feel like being his friend?" Joshua's mom started.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello to you too, mom. And yes, but that was at first when he started clinging to me even when we just met each other. But now it's ok, I like his company and I thinkg we're good friends." Joshua answered truthfully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, whatever you say. Anyway, you have another letter from Jeonghan."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prom came and Joshua looked like a real life prince. His brown hair was usually slicked back, but today it's impact was different. Maybe because he was wearing a luxurious suit and a bit of make up.</em>
</p><p><em>"Just yesterday you were on your diapers, and now you're going to prom." </em> <em>Joshua's mom said as she hugged her son.</em></p><p>
  <em>"I love you too, mom." Joshua said as he walked towards the car while his driver is waiting for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't forget! 3 polaroid pictures, Jisoo!!" His mom reminded him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He just held up an 'ok' sign.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The night was young and people suddenly stopped what they're doing when THE Jisoo Hong entered the venue. All heads turned towards him with sparkling eyes. All the girls clearly wanted to dance with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he was just here for 3 pictures.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You look dashing, Jisoo." A voice behind Joshua said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned around and met eyes with Mina. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You do too." Joshua answered politely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Would you mind if we dance?" The girl asked confidently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two danced with rhythm on the song playing. Shared laughs and stories throughout the whole dance. Little did Joshua know that a pair of hurt cat eyes watched them dance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo looked away from the scene. He understood. He was in love with THE Jisoo Hong. Anyone would be. But if this is how painful to love Jisoo now, how much more painful would it be to love him longer?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Earth to Wonwoo?" Wonwoo snapped at his thoughts when Joshua waved his hands in front of Wonwoo's face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah?" Wonwoo asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Have you got your polaroid already?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I haven't." Wonwoo was stupid to forget the no. 1 thing his mom asked him to do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's take one together." Joshua grabbed Wonwoo's hands and pulled him towards the photobooth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo was shocked, nervous and excited as THE Jisoo Hong was holding his hand and want to take a picture with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Smile!" The photographer said but Wonwoo just stared at Joshua with awe as the other boy looked at the camera with a peace sign.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We only have one." Joshua pouted because him and Wonwoo only had one copy of their photo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You keep it then." Wonwoo suggested.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, you do. Between the two of us, you're more sentimental." Joshua joked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ok." Wonwoo smiled softly at the boy in front of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I should go now, Wonwoo. My driver's probably waiting for me." Joshua said as he patted Wonwoo's shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Take care, Jisoo."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo couldn't sleep that night. He laid on his bed, holding up the photo of him and Joshua. He refused to believe this was all real, because never in his wildest dreams did he imagine being that close to Jisoo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Months passed by like that. Until months turned to years. And Jisoo became Joshua.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. selfish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joshua was born</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>still a flashback chapter.</p><p>tw// mention of blood and death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>19 year-old Joshua never forgets to write letters and send pictures to Jeonghan every now and then. Their bond became stronger over  the past 4 years.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo is still the same. Still hung up on Joshua. Mingyu is now a teenager.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Jeonghan, still loves Jisoo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All was perfect, except Joshua, who is not yet ready to go to college. Still confused on the path he'll follow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you blaming me that I sent you to school early that's why you're having an existential crisis at 19?" His mom asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, mom." Half of it was a lie. He did kinda blame his mom for sending him to school early and having to go to college at 19, instead of 20. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm here, Jisoo. I want to hear your thoughts." His mom said eagerly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And by thoughts, she meant what Joshua thinks about leading their business someday, along with Wonwoo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think everything is fine." He simply said. Mind blank.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm just thinking of what could happen if I do what I love. You know? When dad was still alive, it's ok for him if I don't want to run the company. Even if he's the original owner. He told me to do what I love."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you love, Jisoo?" His mom asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love to teach people. I love seeing them grow. I love when they learn new and hard things. I just realized that when I'm with Wonwoo."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His mom perked up her ear and raised one brow at the sudden mention of Wonwoo's name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When I teach him things, I love it when he learns something from me. All people too, I like it when they benefit from me." Joshua said dreamily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then I'll support you. I'll support whatever you want. I'm always here for you." His mom held his hands at the last sentence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like good son would do, Joshua hugged his mom. They spent the next few minutes just hugging. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was one of the few things Joshua secretly likes. The warmth of someone clashing with his. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I knew about you application on UCLA." His mom said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joshua pulled away with wide eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They emailed me too. You passed, sweetie." His mom smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joshua couldn't believe what was happening. He purposely hid this from his mom so she won't be disappointed if he didn't pass.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So as a reward, you wanna go to Seoul?" His mom suggested.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeonghan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The first person who came on his mind with the mention of Seoul.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's the occasion?" He asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You passed. And! Jeonghan's birthday is coming so we might as well be there for him and it's a good time for you two to finally see each other after years of just writing letters."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joshua immediately thought of what he'll give to Jeonghan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A watch?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another bracelet?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shoes?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And just like that, he knew what to give the boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ok, October 4th, right? When will we take a flight?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Probably next week since it's the last week of September."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ok."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joshua couldn't sleep that night. He was excited to tell his friends.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Morning came and Joshua excitedly walked the hallways, not caring anymore about the stares of the people who likes him. He spotted Wonwoo and Vernon, his new friend, or his driver's son, talking beside his locker. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey!" Joshua smiled at the two.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jisoo!" Wonwoo smiled lovingly at the boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ey man!" Vernon gave him a handshake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm going to Seoul next week." Joshua happily announced at the two.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you have any request for me to buy, list it down! I'll buy you guys early Christmas gifts!" Joshua almost screamed happily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Really?? Ok, a BigBang album then!" Vernon excitedly requested to Joshua.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo can't believe it. He knew Joshua is going to see Jeonghan, the boy he's been writing letters and sending polaroid pictures, which Wonwoo took for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?" Wonwoo blurted out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two other boys glanced at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll be in Korea next week, do you have something to request or?" Joshua confusedly said, feeling a bit off due to Wonwoo's sudden attitude but hid it with a smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why?" Wonwoo asked, still a bit off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I passed on UCLA! And it's Jeonghan's birthday on October!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo thought. He isn't going to let this slip easily. He knew there's a possibility Joshua would want to study in Korea instead of UCLA with him, because his cousin, Mingyu did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo thought hard all day on coming up with a plan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wonwoo, are you okay?" Joshua asked him worriedly as they were waiting for Vernon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, Jisoo. I'm not fucking okay." Wonwoo snapped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What the hell? What's with the sudden attitude? You weren't like this yesterday." Joshua was now a bit pissed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because you're going to Korea! And that means you'll finally see that guy Jeonghan. And that means you'll probably had an idea of studying there instead of being here with me." Wonwoo firmly and angrily said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well then that's none of your business! Whatever my decision is, you're out of it, Wonwoo." Joshua glared at the boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, JISOO! I'VE LOVED YOU FOR YEARS NOW! SINCE FRESHMEN YEAR! AND YES, ALL YOUR DECISIONS MATTER TO ME BECAUSE I'M SO IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I'M ENDURING THE PAIN OF EVERY SINGLE SECOND OF IT!" Wonwoo screamed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joshua didn't know what to say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wonwoo, look-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joshua was cut off when lips suddenly crashed on to his. He wanted to push Wonwoo away but his hands can't move, nor did any part of his body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo thought Jisoo wants this so he kissed him more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He pulled away and looked at Jisoo's swollen lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"J-Jisoo-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have to go. Tell Vernon I'll just text where I am." Joshua left him with swollen lips and a broken heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The week passed by and Joshua was ready to go to Seoul.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey don't forget the BigBang album, Jisoo!!" Vernon reminded him as he folded Jisoo's clothes neatly and out them back to his walk in closet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course." Joshua nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Have you heard from Wonwoo?" Vernon asked him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ever since that day where Wonwoo kissed him, Wonwoo haven't been on school for a week. Not even replying to their messages and letters. His parents claimed that he's doing just fine, just going through adulthood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I haven't, have you?" Joshua asked Vernon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Same."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo came up with his plan of stopping Joshua on going to Korea. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"1 million dollars." He handed the cheque to the old man in front if him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo knew of the man's situation. The Hongs pay a good bill but it wasn't enough for an alcoholic and debted man.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Vernon's going to college soon. And you don't have enough money for that. Unless you want your son to also serve for the Hongs and don't finish school."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The old man felt like there's a weight on his back the would never disappear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Vernon is smart. But we're talking about college here. UCLA. What can his smartness do if he's broke when he goes there?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The old man sighed with tears on his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry, son.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please take care of Vernon. Because I haven't been a good father to him." Wonwoo didn't bother listening to the old man. He just wanted him to do his job.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ok."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And please never tell him the truth, just tell him this was his dad's funds."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ok."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And with that, Wonwoo felt pity on himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will Jisoo finally reciprocate his feelings if he did this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will the pain finally stop after this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo disregarded these thoughts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I've always been selfless when it comes to you, Jisoo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please, let me be this selfish for once.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Wonwoo didn't expect his selfishness to kill 2 people and put another one's life in the line.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blood was all over Joshua's body, as well as his bodyguard and mom. Nurses and doctors hurriedly put them inside the emergency room. They did the rounds and pronounced the two adult dead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo couldn't believe what he just did. He never meant to cause too much harm. But what's done is done. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tears forming on his eyes. As he watched Vernon sob loudly while holding his dead father's hand. The boy were pulled by the nurses as they were asked to put the body in the morgue immediately.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vernon pulled away slowly while still sobbing and sat at the corner of the hospital hallway. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The doctors then announced the death of Joshua's mother, earning more loud sobs from them. Wonwoo's mom and dad sobbed like there's no tomorrow, so did he and Vernon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are Jisoo Hong's family?" The doctor asked him and Vernon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. We are." Vernon answered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come with me." The doctor lead them to the ICU.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo fell down on his knees as he saw Joshua with a lot of tubes inserted on different body parts. Head full of bandage. Different monitors surrounded him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn't take it all. He was the reason for this. He made this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's a miracle he survived." The doctor started.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But he's currently in coma as you can see."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When will he wake up?" Wonwoo's dad asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We don't know. We're very sorry. It could be tomorrow if he's lucky, next week, next month or next year. But one thing is for sure. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He won't remember you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And with that, Wonwoo blacked out.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pls feel free to ask me questions! i'll answer them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I dreamt of our happy ending.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!!!!!!!!      as i've said before on my previous chapters, italicized parts are flashbacks whereas normal ones are the present time.      !!!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cold sweat ran through Jeonghan's spine. He doesn't know why he felt that way, one Saturday morning. He heard screams and cries. Something that doesn't happen in their house.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He got up and went downstairs to see what's happening. He checked the kitchen and living room but there's no one. He heard the cries again and it came from his mom's study room. And there he found his mom, sitting on their marbled floor, a phone on her right hand and her left hand covering her sobs. Her clothes still the same, still looks rich but her hair was a mess. Her make up was running down her face along with her tears. Nevertheless, she still looked like her son, like an angel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeonghan quickly ran to his mom to comfort her. His little hands tried its best to wipe her tears away but it just continued to flow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mama why?" Jeonghan asked in a tiny voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His mom looked at him with so much tears on her face. She can't control her loud sobs. She couldn't answer him. And he figured his mom can't answer him yet that's why he gave her a comforting hug. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They stayed like that for a good 30 minutes. His mom hasn't stopped crying. But now, she calmed down a little.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jeongjeong, r-remember your auntie from LA? Mama's best friend?" His mom said through sobs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes." Jeonghan nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"S-She got into an accident. With their driver, and Jisoo." Saying these only made his mom cry more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But 11 year-old Jeonghan couldn't process all these.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jisoo? Accident?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Next thing Jeonghan knew was hot tears running down his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE! HE WROTE! HE COME TO MY BIRTHDAY!" Jeonghan cried.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Baby, it's true, I-I just received a call." His mom cried with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeonghan felt pain on his chest. Like his heart was being ripped apart. His mind was blank but the only thing he can think of was Jisoo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He cried and ran back to his room. He hurriedly wrote a letter while tears fall from his angelic eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was in denial. He can't accept the fact that Jisoo was almost dead. He prayed and prayed all day, for Jisoo's safety. He cried his heart out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The pain on his chest felt like it was never ending. He can't breathe. He felt like this was all a nightmare. He wishes he could wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jeonghan." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A familiar manly but gentleman voice called him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jeonghan."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He can't open his eyes because of the tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jeonghan."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's shaking as he cry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jeonghan."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Someone wake me up from this nightmare.</em>
</p><p>"Jeonghan."</p><p>Jeonghan woke up to the sound of Joshua's voice.</p><p>"Baby, are you okay? You're crying." Joshua cupped Jeonghan's face and looked at Jeonghan with a worried face.</p><p>Jeonghan was a sweating mess. He felt tears running down his face, and Joshua tried to wipe them. But Jeonghan stopped him from doing so and just hugged the older man. </p><p>"J-Joshua." Jeonghan cried while his face is on Joshua's neck.</p><p>Arms wrapped around each other. Joshua moved Jeonghan's legs so the younger can straddle him.</p><p>"Shh baby, I'm here. You're okay. I'm here. With you." Joshua said as he kissed all parts of Jeonghan's face softly. </p><p>"I-I had a nightmare." But it happened in real life.</p><p>"Would you mind telling daddy?" Joshua cooed his baby.</p><p>"Y-You were in an accident. You almost left me!" Jeonghan cried more, knowing his nightmare was real.</p><p>"That's not true, baby." But it is, you just can't remember.</p><p>"Daddy will never leave his baby. I'll never leave you, Jeonghan." Joshua said as he kissed the younger's hands.</p><p>"P-Promise?" Jeonghan held up his pinky.</p><p>"I promise." Joshua intertwined their pinkies and kissed Jeonghan's lips. </p><p>"Go back to sleep, ok?" Joshua said as he continued to give soft kisses on Jeonghan's lips.</p><p>"I can't." Jeonghan pouted which made Joshua kiss him more.</p><p>"Ok. Lay on me."</p><p>They kissed and cuddled the whole night. Joshua felt so worried about Jeonghan and his dream. Somehow, deep down Joshua, the dream felt real. </p><p>Shivers ran down on his spine as he thought of it. His head slightly aching. </p><p>
  <em>What if it's real?</em>
</p><p>Joshua can't sleep that night so he decided to go through his phone. He figured that his phone was so boring. His contacts are just Seungcheol, Vernon, Jun, Minghao and Mingyu. He didn't even have Jeonghan's contact number. He didn't have any social media. He then went to his gallery and found hundreds of pictures that Jeonghan took while in his car. Some of them are him making funny faces, some are serious ones, and some are casual, where he's showing his cheeky smile. </p><p>Joshua smiled to his phone. He put his hand on the sleeping baby's hair and played with it. He then reached for Jeonghan's phone and tried to open it. He can't catch an angle of Jeonghan's face so he guessed the boy's password.</p><p>Joshua thought of Jeonghan's birthday but he doesn't know it. He tried putting his own birthday and it actually worked. </p><p>He took lots of pictures. Most of them is him kissing Jeonghan's hair in different angles. And most of it is him sexily smirking to tease the younger boy.</p><p>He got bored on taking pictures so he decided to go over Jeonghan's notes. He knew it was a little private to go over but something caught his eye.</p><p>
  <em>Get to know Jeonghan Yoon.</em>
</p><p>It said. He figured that it wouldn't be a problem to open this folder since he wanted to know Jeonghan more.</p><p><strong> <em>Full Name: </em> </strong> <em>Jeonghan Yoon</em></p><p><strong> <em>Birthday:</em> </strong>  <em>October 4</em></p><p><strong> <em>Hobbies:</em> </strong>  <em>Reading, playing piano and making bracelets.</em></p><p><em>Making bracelets?</em> Joshua thought. He then looked over to Jeonghan's hand and saw an obviously hand made bracelet with colorful pastel beads. It suited him. </p><p>Joshua felt like he saw the bracelet before but he doesn't know how and when. He brushed it off.</p><p><strong> <em>Dream: </em> </strong> <em>To be a businessman. Inherit my Papa's business.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Other dreams:</em> </strong>  <em>To be with the person I love, spent the whole say with them. Go to the movies, parks and tour with them.</em></p><p><strong> <em>People I love: </em> </strong> <em>Mama, Chan, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Jihoon, Seungkwan and of course, Joshua Hong.</em></p><p>Joshua smiled as he saw his name listed on the people Jeonghan loves. He then thought of what they can do at Jeju this Sunday.</p><p> </p><p>Morning came and Jeonghan was a moaning mess on the shower as Joshua was grinding behind him.</p><p>"D-Daddy!" Jeonghan moaned.</p><p>"Yeah? You like this? You like it when daddy lets you feel his cock?" Joshua said while aggressively grinding his dick on Jeonghan's ass.</p><p>"Yes! I love it! I love it daddy!"</p><p>"Good boy." Joshua moaned on the younger's ear. He then grabbed the boy's aroused cock and turned him around facing him.</p><p>"Too much for being a good boy. Let daddy reward you." Joshua never saw this day coming. Him kneeling down and stroking other's cock, ready to suck them.</p><p>Jeonghan looked at him with wide eyes. He knew Joshua was dominant and never the type to do this. But his thoughts vanished as he felt Joshua's hot mouth on his tip.</p><p>Licking and blowing from time to time. Joshua enjoyed teasing the young boy, he looked at his frustrated angelic face, wanting to be sucked. Joshua then surprised Jeonghan when he took his full cock on his mouth. </p><p>"AH! Daddy!" Jeonghan screamed. </p><p>Joshua bobbed his head as he felt Jeonghan's cock twitching. A few more seconds and Jeonghan felt like cumming.</p><p>"Daddy, I'm close." Jeonghan managed to say as Joshua was sucking the life out of him.</p><p>"Cum." Joshua ordered. He still sounded very dominant even when he's kneeling down in front of Jeonghan.</p><p>Jeonghan released and Joshua caught all of it in his mouth. Swallowing a little amount if it, Joshua stood up and licked his lips while looking straight at Jeonghan's eyes.</p><p>Jeonghan then kissed Joshua deeply.</p><p>"I love you." Jeonghan said through the kiss.</p><p>Joshua wanted to say it back, but something in him is stopping him. His silence is the cue for Jeonghan to understand. The younger did. </p><p>They finished washing each other with constant deep kisses and dick grabs. Jeonghan wrapped himself in a robe whereas Joshua only had a little towel to cover himself.</p><p>"What do you wanna do today?" Jeonghan turned around to answer the older's question but he was greeted with a fresh and naked Joshua Hong laying on their bed with his legs spread wide, proud of his glory.</p><p>Jeonghan felt his cheeks heat.</p><p>"A-Anything." He stuttered. Still not taking his eyes of a smirking Joshua.</p><p>"Ok. Prepare some more clothes in my car. We have a long day ahead." </p><p>"Ok. I want breakfast first." Jeonghan said as he felt hunger rushing up to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Music playing on the radio, wind brushing their hairs, the view of the sea is waving at them. All of it was perfect at 6 in the morning. Joshua took him to the beach to watch sunrise.</p><p>
  <em>Sweet baby, our sex has meaning</em>
</p><p>Jeonghan looked at Joshua, who's singing softly the song that he's playing.</p><p>
  <em>Know this time you'll stay 'til the morning</em>
</p><p>Joshua's voice was like honey and wine. Sweet but can get you drunk.</p><p>
  <em>Baby let me be your man, so I can love you</em>
</p><p>He remembered how Joshua would sing Sunday Morning to him.</p><p>
  <em>And if you let me be your man, then I'll take care of you</em>
</p><p>Jeonghan was so in love.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For the rest of my life, for the rest of yours.</em>
</p><p>Joshua sang every word for Jeonghan. He meant it. </p><p>
  <em>For the rest of ours.</em>
</p><p>He then looked over to the younger, only to see him already looking at him. Joshua smiled softly as Jeonghan kissed his cheeks.</p><p>They stopped at an empty beach. Joshua opened Jeonghan's door and greeted him with a kiss. Both his arms are on Jeonghan's side, caging him while they kiss.</p><p>"Let's wait for the sun."</p><p>The two of them sitting at the front of Joshua's car. Watching the waves crash with each other. Feeling the cold wind. And waiting for the sun to come up.</p><p>Jeonghan couldn't ask for more. It was as if he's living in a book, where the lead takes him to watch sunrise and be lovey dovey.</p><p>For some reason, Joshua can't focus on the sunrise. He was more focuses on his own sun, his light, next to him. </p><p>"It's beautiful." He heard Jeonghan whisper.</p><p>"Not as beautiful as you." Joshua said while looking at him.</p><p>Jeonghan looked at him with equal affection, maybe even more.</p><p>"Thank you. For everything." Jeonghan said as he felt tears coming up on his eyes.</p><p>"No. I'm the one who's thankful. For you." Joshua kissed him. </p><p>In front of the sunrise at the beach is two people who once met each other. But the world was a little tricky so they parted ways. Met each other again, but as different people with the same love they had at first.</p><p>"This is my dream. To be with you." Jeonghan said through the kiss.</p><p>"I didn't have a dream until I met you." Joshua said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>song: let me - zayn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They spent the day at the beach. The beach that Joshua rented, exclusively for them. They surfed, rode a boat, ate delicious seafood, kissed each other when no one's looking. They lived like they were the only ones in this world. They lived this day like how they wanted it to be. No worries. No boundaries. Just them.</p><p>All of a sudden, Joshua whipped out a polaroid camera that he bought while they're on the mall.</p><p>"Jeonghan!" Joshua shouted at the younger boy who's playing with he waves.</p><p>Jeonghan looked back at him clueless. Joshua was quick to capture Jeonghan's candid pose. </p><p>"I wasn't ready!!!" Jeonghan was trying his best to fight the waves while running for Joshua to not look at the picture because he thought he looked like shit.</p><p>"Pretty." Joshua said as he sat on a rock and Jeonghan's picture was now clearer. </p><p>Jeonghan took deep breaths as he tiredly sat next to Joshua.</p><p>"Smile!" Joshua took the young boy off guard again as he took a picture of them.</p><p>Jeonghan looked haggard but Joshua still thinks he's very pretty.</p><p>"I hate you." Jeonghan said breathlessly. </p><p>"No." Joshua replied with a kiss on Jeonghan's cheeks.</p><p>They continued to take pictures of each other. Spent roughly about 20 polaroids.</p><p>"Jeonghan." Joshua called for his baby.</p><p>"Yes?" Jeonghan turned around flashing his angel smile.</p><p>"Can you uhm, teach me?" Joshua said as he looked down on Jeonghan's hand.</p><p>"T-Teach you what, daddy?" Jeonghan pursed his lips forward making Joshua groan and kiss him deeply.</p><p>"Bracelets. I like yours. Teach me how to make one." Joshua said as his lips still brushes against Jeonghan's.</p><p>The younger boy felt like his world was spinning. He started to feel like crying.</p><p>"But not today. We'll schedule when we'll meet again, okay? You have class tomorrow and we'll have to go back home tonight." Joshua said as he caressed Jeonghan's cheek.</p><p>"Okay." Jeonghan croaked out. Voice hoarse as he tried not to shed a tear in front of Joshua.</p><p>The night was going near, and Joshua drove back to their hotel. Jeonghan was sleeping beside him. His head leaned against the car window, mouth slightly open, his little hands are tucked on the pocket of his shorts.</p><p>Joshua took his phone and went to the camera app to capture his sleeping beauty. Joshua was so fond of taking pictures. He figured that he'll send them to Jeonghan. Something about what he's doing felt familiar to him. Felt like it has happened before.</p><p>They finally stopped at their hotel. And Joshua was contemplating if he should disturb Jeonghan's peaceful sleep or not.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck it. I'm sorry, baby. </em>
</p><p>He didn't want to ruin his sleep but he has no choice.</p><p>"Jeonghan. We're here." He slightly shook his baby.</p><p>Jeonghan opened his eyes and yawned, looking very tired because of everything they've done today. A visible pout was on his lips as he looked like a hurt puppy who was woken up by trance.</p><p>"I didn't want to wake you up, but we need to hurry so I'll get you back home." Joshua said as he kissed Jeonghan's forehead.</p><p>The two got up to their room and started preparing to go home. Jeonghan was pouting the whole time he was packing his clothes. It's visible that he didn't want to go yet. </p><p>Joshua saw his baby's pout and slowly wrapped his muscled arms around Jeonghan's tiny waist and kissed his clothed shoulders.</p><p>"We'll go back some other time. I promise." Joshua said.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p> </p><p>The whole ride back to Seoul was comfortable considering the fact that Joshua fought so hard not to sleep and feel dizzy. Jeonghan spent the whole ride sleeping his heart out. </p><p>They now reached Jeonghan's house. Joshua was about to park near it when he saw a familiar woman, with what it seems like, their caretaker, Chan, standing by their gate. Possibly waiting for Jeonghan to come home. </p><p>Joshua never felt this nervous before, even though they seemed like harmless strangers to him, he can't hide the fact that they may be Jeonghan's family. By just looking at the woman, you can tell she's Jeonghan's mom.</p><p>"Jeonghan. Wake up baby, please." Joshua eagerly said as he shook Jeonghan.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"We're here at your house." Joshua said.</p><p>"Ok. 10 more minutes with you." Jeonghan said with eyes closed but lips smiling.</p><p>"But baby, it looks like your mom is here."</p><p>By just hearing the mention of his mom, Jeonghan immediately got up and looked at what's infront of them.</p><p>Jeonghan's eyes widen at the sight of his mom, standing at their gate with Chan. Crossing her arms while a Chanel bag was on her forearm, wearing a black matching Chanel dress with black stilettos.</p><p>Jeonghan knew he fucked up.</p><p>"Introduce me as your boyfriend." Joshua suddenly said.</p><p>"My w-what?" Jeonghan literally doesn't know what to do. Nervous because his mom will see him with his teacher that just told him to introduce him as his boyfriend.</p><p>"Boyfriend."</p><p>"But you're my teacher." Jeonghan said worriedly. Deep down he wanted to agree with Joshua.</p><p>Joshua felt a slight pain on his chest as Jeonghan said those words. The younger was right. Joshua is Jeonghan's teacher. And introducing him as his boyfriend in front of his mom was a mess.</p><p>"Ok. Whatever you wanna do then." Joshua said.</p><p>Jeonghan was hurt. He just didn't want to tell his mom yet, especially because he knew his mom would recognize Joshua.</p><p>Jeonghan got out of the car and his eyes immediately locked with his mom's. Joshua got out of the car too and saw Jeonghan's mom's eyes widen with confusion. He immediately took out Jeonghan's things while the younger was nearing his mom.</p><p>"Ma." Jeonghan softly called.</p><p>"I've seen him somewhere. I k-know him." His mom started.</p><p>"He's Jo-"</p><p>"Jisoo." His mom cut him off.</p><p>She turned to look at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"Since when did you met him?" His mom bow has little tears in her eyes.</p><p>"3 years ago." </p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me. Uhm. Hi, I'm Joshua. Joshua Hong." Joshua said as he went near to Jeonghan and his mom.</p><p>"Jeonghan's friend." He added as he looked at the younger with fiery eyes.</p><p>Jeonghan's mom suddenly cupped Joshua's face, making the older man shocked.</p><p>"Mom-"</p><p>"It is you. Jisoo." She cut her son off.</p><p>"Yes, that's my Korean name. Uhm. I'm sorry to ask but how did you know?" Joshua was damn confused on everything.</p><p>"Mom. We're tired, especially Joshua. W-We need a rest. I think it's better if he'll go home early." Jeonghan said before chaos ensures. </p><p>"Ok." Jeonghan's mom let go of Joshua with tears still forming in her eyes.</p><p>"Thank you. Have a good night."</p><p>"Take care, Jisoo. Please, take care." Jeonghan's mom's last words to Joshua that night.</p><p> </p><p>Monday came and Jeonghan was very late. He cursed in his mind as he saw the clock ticking while he's still stuck in traffic. </p><p>"Soonyoung, is there any other way?" He asked his driver.</p><p>"There's none, sir. All roads had heavy traffic at this hour."</p><p>Jeonghan sighed as he slumped in his seat. First, he woke up an hour late, making him miss his first class. Now, it's been two hours and their car is still far away from his school. He's afraid that he'll only be present on his last subject.</p><p>His phone beeped and it showed a message from Joshua. He didn't remember saving Joshua's number nor naming him "Daddy".</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Where are you? This is Joshua btw. :)"</strong> </em>
</p><p>Jeonghan smiled at the simple text.</p><p>
  <em>"Stuck in traffic. Late at almost all my class :("</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Don't attend mine. It's a free period."</em> </strong>
</p><p>In Jeonghan's three years of observation on Joshua, he knew the older never made a free period.</p><p>"Why?" Jeonghan replied.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Come straight to my office to know ;)"</em> </strong>
</p><p>Flirt. Jeonghan thought as he smiled cheekly at Joshua's reply.</p><p>"Happy, sir?" Soonyoung suddenly asked.</p><p>"Very." </p><p>"If you don't mind me asking, sir. How's Seokmin?" Soonyoung nervously said.</p><p>Jeonghan smiled at him teasingly.</p><p>"Oh he's fine, he's been dying to know when is your next date." Jeonghan saw Soonyoung reddened cheeks after what he said.</p><p>"Is that so?" Soonyoung said, cheeks still blushing.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan came to school very late. No one was on the hallways. Every classroom he passed by was packed of students doing their own thing. He sighed, he figured he'll just be on the restroom while waiting for his second to the last subject. </p><p>A tall, now blonde and ever so gorgeous Joshua Hong greeted him as he opened the restroom door. Jeonghan felt like his eyes are playing with him as he never saw Joshua in this hair color. The older looked like a prince in every inch of his face, but contradicted with a warrior look at his body.</p><p>"Hey." Joshua smirked.</p><p>"H-Hi." Jeonghan said, still mesmerized by the man infront of him.</p><p>Joshua went to lock the door and immediately pulled Jeonghan to him, nuzzling his face on the younger's neck.</p><p>"I thought you wouldn't go to school today." Joshua said as he placed wet kisses on Jeonghan's neck. The younger tried hard not to be aroused but failed as he felt Joshua's boner brushing against his.</p><p>"I-I didn't want to be absent. I'll attend just one class. Mhmm." Jeonghan moaned as Joshua pinned him against the wall.</p><p>"I was late too. I dreamt of you." Joshua said looking directly at Jeonghan's eyes with visible lust.</p><p>"I dreamt that my baby was sucking me. My baby craving for his daddy's cock." Joshua said as he brushed his thumb against Jeonghan's lips, pulling it downward so his thumb can enter Jeonghan's mouth. The younger got the signal and sucked on Joshua's fingers making Joshua bit his lip and furrow his brows. </p><p>"I wonder if my baby really craves my cock." Joshua teased.</p><p>"I do, daddy. I do. Everyday." Jeonghan moaned as Joshua's hands was now palming him.</p><p>"Everyday?" Joshua asked.</p><p>Jeonghan nodded with eyes close.</p><p>"You naughty boy." Joshua said as he turned Jeonghan around, facing the wall. He held Jeonghan's hips and started to thrust on his ass.</p><p>"Daddy! A-ah! Yes!" Jeonghan moaned in ecstasy. </p><p>"Shh, I don't want others to hear you moan. Only I can hear you moan, get it?" Joshua said as he spanked Jeonghan.</p><p>"Yes, daddy!" Jeonghan moaned in a much lower tone.</p><p>"Good boy. Now show me how much you crave daddy's cock."</p><p>And with those words, Jeonghan found himself kneeling down and opening Joshua's pants, setting his glorious cock free.</p><p>Not wasting any time, Jeonghan out Joshua's cock in his mouth and bobbed his head. </p><p>Joshua's cock was more and more delicious as each second pass by. Jeonghan looked at the veins that covered it. The length it sported. And the tip. Jeonghan imagined himself getting fucked by Joshua. His cock going in and out of him. Every erotic thought of Joshua added fuel in his fire.</p><p>Joshua found himself cumming on Jeonghan's mouth. He didn't even got a chance to warn Jeonghan. His cum exploded inside Jeonghan's mouth and dripped down to his chin.</p><p>They cleaned up for a good 10 minutes.</p><p>"Don't you have class?" Jeonghan asked worriedly.</p><p>"No. Last 2 periods are free." Joshua said as he pampered Jeonghan's cheeks with kisses.</p><p>"About my mom, last night, I'm sorry for how she acted towards you." Jeonghan couldn't find the right words to say to Joshua.</p><p>"How did she know me? My name, Jisoo?" Joshua was now suspicious.</p><p>"I can't tell you." Jeonghan looked down, feeling tears form in his eyes.</p><p>"Tell me." Joshua ordered.</p><p>"I can't. Not now." Jeonghan was now crying.</p><p>"I thought you love me? Why can't you tell me the truth, Jeonghan?" Joshua raised his voice, feeling a little impatient and angry.</p><p>"Please, Joshua." Jeonghan cried.</p><p>Joshua sighed as he put his hands on his pocket. He doesn't know what the hell was going on. But he knew Jeonghan was hiding something from him.</p><p>"How the hell am I suppose to trust you then?" Joshua left a crying Jeonghan at the restroom.</p><p>Joshua went straight to his office. He walked through the empty hallways. He opened the door of his office and surprised to see a familiar face.</p><p>The man's back was facing him, looking at his pictures. The man then turned around as he felt Joshua's presence behind him.</p><p>The man smiled at the sight of Joshua. His smile reached his cat like eyes.</p><p>"Long time no see, Jisoo." The man said while smiling.</p><p>"You too, Wonwoo."</p><p>"You're still very handsome. Very eye catching." Wonwoo complimented as he scanned Joshua's body.</p><p>"You're not bad yourself." Joshua said, not smiling, as he locked his door and walked towards the man.</p><p>"I suppose Mingyu already told you that I'm coming home, right?" Wonwoo asked as he sat on the chair infront of Joshua's table.</p><p>"I think it's better if you don't come home." Joshua nearly hissed.</p><p>Wonwoo laughed.</p><p>"You're still feisty. I love that about you. I love you." Wonwoo said simply.</p><p>"Why are you here?" Joshua asked with angry eyes.</p><p>"So I can be with the man I love." Wonwoo equaled Joshua's intense eyes.</p><p>"He doesn't love you tho." Joshua smirked.</p><p>"I'll make him then." Wonwoo stood up and walked towards Joshua, who's sitting on his swivel chair.</p><p>"He will never." Joshua answered. </p><p>"How sure are you, love?" Wonwoo's hands traveled from Joshua's slicked back blonde hair to his cheeks.</p><p>"Stop." Joshua growled as he slapped Wonwoo's hands away from his face.</p><p>Wonwoo whined at how hard Joshua's slap was.</p><p>"Hard. I like that." Wonwoo still not giving up.</p><p>"Get out." Joshua commanded.</p><p>"You're still so dominant." Wonwoo smiled.</p><p>"I. Said. Get. The Fuck. Out." Joshua said through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Is that how you welcome your guest, Mr. Hong?" Wonwoo smirked.</p><p>"You're not a guest." </p><p>"Oh to be fucked by Joshua Hong in this table." Wonwoo said as his hands caressed Joshua's table.</p><p>"You're sick Wonwoo. Leave me alone." Joshua was on the verge of punching Wonwoo.</p><p>Wonwoo felt how much Joshua despises him. He knew Joshua has every right to hate on him. After all the things he did to Mingyu and Joshua. Not to mention the damage he's done to Joshua's family, which Joshua still doesn't know.</p><p>Wonwoo felt hot tears run down his cheeks. He tried his best to control them but he can't. He looked at Joshua only to see the man not caring about his tears and only glaring at him. It added more pain to him.</p><p>"I just want to be with you, Jisoo. Was that too much to ask?" Wonwoo cried.</p><p>"Yes. Now, get out." Joshua said heartlessly. </p><p>Wonwoo can't do anything to oblige. No matter how much he tried his best to make Joshua love him, it still didn't work. To Joshua, Wonwoo is nothing. Wonwoo can't be someone Joshua wants to have in his life for a long time. Wonwoo can't be someone like Vernon or Seungcheol. And mostly, Wonwoo can't be Jeonghan.</p><p>Wonwoo exited Joshua's office with obvious tears in his face.</p><p>"What a fucking great welcome, Wonwoo Jeon." He said to himself.</p><p>He then went to the restroom to fix himself. He was greeted by a boy washing his face by the sink. Wonwoo didn't care about anyone right now.</p><p>"Excuse me, are you a new professor?" An angelic voice asked.</p><p>Wonwoo turned to see an angelic looking boy who was just washing his face before. The boy looked at him with a soft smile.</p><p>"No." Wonwoo said firmly.</p><p>"Oh ok, I'm sorry for asking." The boy now turned shy.</p><p>"It's fine." Wonwoo now washed his face.</p><p>"I'm Jeonghan." The boy said while reaching out his hand for Wonwoo to shake.</p><p>"Wonwoo." The older was not in the mood for a friend. He just wanted to get out.</p><p>Jeonghan's phone lit up, indicating someone messaged him. And Jeonghan, being careless Jeonghan who put his phone anywhere, didn't realize that his phone was just on the top of the sink counter, free for everyone to see.</p><p><em>Daddy. </em>Wonwoo smirked at the nickname.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"In my office, after class."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"You're fucking a teacher, huh?" Wonwoo smirked at the young boy.</p><p>Jeonghan looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"N-No, he- I'm, no. I don't. I'm not." Jeonghan's stutter was an enough answer.</p><p>"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I only know one person in this university. You probably don't know each other."</p><p>"Thank you. I'll go now. See you around, Mr. Wonwoo." Jeonghan hurriedly left the man.</p><p>Wonwoo smirked. <em>Kids.</em></p><p>He then remembered the only fuckable teacher this university had.</p><p>He started to shiver at the thought.</p><p>
  <em>No fucking way.</em>
</p><p>Wonwoo then came up with another plan of his.</p><p>"What a nice welcome."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeonghan slowly entered Joshua's office. The older looked stressed. Jeonghan hated how he still can't tell Joshua the truth. He wants him to know by himself since Jeonghan knew he wasn't in the position to tell Joshua. But he loves him And he's willing to be more than honest.</p><p>"Tell me. Please." Joshua pleaded with soft and weak eyes.</p><p>"Ok."</p><p> </p><p>"I've loved you for 11 years, Jisoo."</p><p>And right then and there, Jeonghan started crying at every word he uttered to Joshua. Starting from his first time in LA, to the point where they wrote each other letters to Joshua's accident.</p><p>"They told me my mom died of cancer. They even had papers as proof." Joshua looked like he was about to cry.</p><p>"They?" Jeonghan asked.</p><p>"Wonwoo's family." </p><p>Jeonghan felt like cold water was poured into him. He then realized all of it. The Wonwoo he met at the restroom who said that he only knew one person in this university. The Wonwoo who knew about his secret with Joshua.</p><p>Before Jeonghan could talk, Joshua wrapped his arms around the younger and cried on his shoulder.</p><p>Joshua's hands gripped Jeonghan's clothes as he felt pain on his chest. Loudly sobbing his heart out, Joshua lost himself in his emotions. He felt betrayed. Dirty. Sorrowful. And angry. He gripped Jeonghan tighter making the younger control himself not to whine in pain as he didn't want Joshua to let go of him.</p><p>"I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry. I didn't remember you. I hurt you for how many times now. I'm sorry." Joshua cried as he faced Jeonghan.</p><p>"It's ok. I understand. It's fine. It's not your fault." Jeonghan said as he softly patted Joshua's hair.</p><p>"No. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry." Joshua kept chanting his apologies while crying.</p><p>"I love you, Jisoo." And that was enough for Joshua to realize he was already forgiven even if he didn't apologize.</p><p>Joshua then noticed Jeonghan's bracelet and tried to remember where was his.</p><p>"Jeonghan, stay with me, please baby." Joshua cried.</p><p>"Always, Jisoo. Always."</p><p>He continued crying. Jeonghan never saw him like this. He never thought that THE Joshua Hong could be this weak. He kissed Joshua's hair repeatedly making the older calm down a bit.</p><p>"I'm going back. To LA." Joshua suddenly said.</p><p>"N-Now?" Jeonghan asked shocked.</p><p>"Tonight." Joshua said surely.</p><p>Joshua then kissed Jeonghan deeply. </p><p>"Thank you, my angel." Joshua said through the kiss.</p><p>"Always." Jeonghan replied.</p><p>Joshua drove Jeonghan to his house and watched as the younger went inside. He then drove to his house to go home and pack his things for LA. He suddenly wondered where Jeonghan's letters are. He thought of the best option to do before going there. Fortunately, his mind was damn smart.</p><p>He pressed Vernon's number and dialed it.</p><p><strong>"Joshua, what can I do for you?" </strong>Vernon said in a cheerful tone.</p><p>Joshua heard drinks clinking and loud music in the background. He thought Vernon must be in a club.</p><p>"I'm going to LA." Joshua tried to hide his anger.</p><p><strong>"WHAT???? NOW?!" </strong>Vernon shouted.</p><p>"Yes, but I need a favor from you." </p><p>
  <strong>"Anything."</strong>
</p><p>"Keep Jeonghan with you. Tell him I ordered that. Keep him away from Wonwoo as much as possible." Joshua said through gritted teeth.</p><p><strong>"Ok. Got it. Did you meet with Wonwoo?"</strong> Vernon asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Also, Hansol." Joshua's tone was now softer.</p><p>Joshua never called Vernon 'Hansol' before. Vernon was literally confused with how Joshua suddenly turned soft.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Joshua's voice broke into another cry.</p><p><strong>"For what? Dude, look, your favor is literally a piece of cake?" </strong>Vernon tried to make the situation lighter.</p><p>"I know everything now, I can't remember all but Jeonghan told me." Joshua cried.</p><p>Vernon felt like crying as soon as Joshua finished his sentence. He too, badly wanted to tell Joshua the truth but Wonwoo was holding him back. Vernon cried a pool of tears, not caring if his friends are staring at him. The loud music and the shouts of the people dancing were no longer heard as Joshua was only hearing Vernon sob.</p><p>
  <strong>"Josh, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but Wonwoo, he-"</strong>
</p><p>"Wonwoo? What does he have to do with all of this?" Joshua cut him off with a hiss.</p><p>
  <strong>"I'll tell you when you get back here. Promise me you'll be safe, Josh."</strong>
</p><p>"You better tell me all thing that you know. Yes, I'll be safe." With that, Joshua ended their call and started another one.</p><p>"Junhui-" </p><p><strong>"JOSHUA FUCKING HONG. YOU KNOW YOU'RE MY BESTFRIEND AND I LOVE YOU BUT YOU'RE RUINING A FUCKING MOMENT." </strong>Jun's shout cut him off.</p><p>Joshua heard a faint 'Jun' at the background. A familiar male voice. He figured it must be Myungho.</p><p>"I need your help. Please."</p><p>Junhui knew Joshua doesn't need help often nor does he say 'please' when he needs it. So he set aside his horny self and focused on his bestfriend.</p><p>
  <strong>"Tell me while I still have patience." </strong>
</p><p>"File me a leave. 3 weeks. Cheol will be my substitute." Joshua actually thought of another thing he needs to settle but he figured that's irrelevant for now.</p><p>
  <strong>"EXCUSE ME?? AND WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE FOR 3 WEEKS?"</strong>
</p><p>"I'm going back to LA. I'll tell you the whole story when I get back. Just please do that favor of mine. Bye."</p><p>Another call ended and another one started.</p><p>"Seungcheol Choi."</p><p><strong>"Yes?"</strong> Sorrow was evident on his voice.</p><p>Joshua tried hard not to ask what's with his mood.</p><p>"I'll leave for 3 weeks. You'll be my substitute."</p><p><strong>"Who told you I'll agree?"</strong> Joshua heard liquid and glasses. </p><p>"Are you drunk?"</p><p><strong>"Bingo!"</strong> Cheol laughed.</p><p>"Look, Cheol, I'm fucking serious. And if you can't help me now then that's fine. I'll figure another-"</p><p>
  <strong>"Jihoon and I broke up." </strong>
</p><p>A moment of silence was shared between the two.</p><p><strong>"Don't worry, I'll do what you asked. Take care, Joshua."</strong> Cheol immediately ended the call.</p><p>Joshua felt sorry for his friend but that's the least thing he would be concern right now.</p><p>He immediately booked a flight and bought 2 way ticket, not caring about the flight anymore. He was about to leave his house when a black BMW was parked in front.</p><p>A familiar woman stepped outside and approached him.</p><p>"My son told me." She said.</p><p>"Yes. I still don't remember some, but I'm trying." Joshua softly said.</p><p>"I promised your mom to treat you as my own son too. Let me fulfill that now, ok?" She said as she wiped the remaining tears on Joshua's god-sculpted face.</p><p>Joshua nodded while he felt another set of tears run down his cheeks.</p><p>They were boarding the plane when Jeonghan's mom started to talk about her son.</p><p>"He was very young then, that's why I didn't believe him when he said he loves you. Other than the fact that I also can't believe my son is gay, even though I'm willing to accept him for who he is." She said.</p><p>"I wasn't sure about my feelings for him before." Joshua answered.</p><p>"Are you sure now?" She looked at him.</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am."</p><p>"Good. Don't tell me. He must be the first one to know."</p><p>Joshua smiled a little because of what she said.</p><p>"You-" She said with tears forming in her eyes. "-you look very much like your mom. And acted like your dad." </p><p>"People always say that. I got used to it."</p><p>"I miss her. Everyday." She cried softly.</p><p>"I miss her too." </p><p> </p><p>They landed at LA at exactly 12 noon. Joshua planned his agenda while on the plane.</p><p>"What now?" Jeonghan's mom asked.</p><p>"I'm going to the Jeons. They gave me my mom's fake chemotherapy records, her prescriptions and bills." Joshua hissed.</p><p>"I'll come with you. You can't handle the Jeons alone." </p><p>"Thank you, Ma'am."</p><p>"Mom." Joshua looked at her with wide eyes.</p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p>"Call me mom, you might be my future son in law. Get used to it, Jisoo." She smiled at him.</p><p>Joshua missed the feeling of calling someone 'mom'. It might not be so bad for him to call her that.</p><p> </p><p>Joshua was now standing infront of his dad's building. The building that was supposed to be his, but he turned it out for Mingyu. Because he loves his cousin like that. And because of all the shit Wonwoo Jeon did to them.</p><p>They walked inside and immediately rode the elevator going to the 21st floor. At the vice president's office.</p><p>Joshua felt his knuckles turn white, his body rushing with anger as they pass every floor above. He wanted to scream. He wanted to hurt someone.</p><p>The elevator stopped and they're now facing a large wooden double doors. Slowly, Joshua walked towards it, not even caring about the secretary's scream as she didn't know someone was coming.</p><p>Jeonghan's mom talked to her while Joshua entered the office. He saw the familiar old man who said he was a weakling.</p><p>"Jisoo?" The old man was surprised with Joshua's presence.</p><p>"You're a liar." Joshua said firmly.</p><p>"Excuse me?" The old man smiled without humor.</p><p>"My mom didn't die of cancer." He saw the old man's face turned pale.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about-"</p><p>Joshua slammed his hands on the old man's table. Not caring if he caused it to creak.</p><p>"I remember." </p><p>The old man was now pale.</p><p>"J-Jisoo, let me explain-"</p><p>"EXPLAIN WHAT?" Joshua shouted with agony.</p><p>"CAN YOUR EXPLANATION BRING MY MOM BACK?" He tried hard not to cry but failed as hot tears rush out of his eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Jisoo." The old man cried too.</p><p>"It wasn't my fault. I just loved Wonwoo too much." The old man added.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO DO WITH WONWOO?" </p><p>"Ji-Jisoo, he planned it." </p><p>Joshua was silenced for a bit. <em>Planned what?</em></p><p>"He planned the accident. I covered up for him because he's my son. And I can't afford to lose him that way." The old man sobbed.</p><p>Joshua was confused. He knew how much Wonwoo liked him before but he didn't know why he did this.</p><p>"He knew you're with someone else in Korea. A-and he didn't want you to be with that person. He just wanted to hinder your arrival but he didn't mean to cause harm for you and your mom." The man explained while crying.</p><p>Joshua broke down. Not processing how all of this was true. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Jisoo. I didn't know what to do when you woke up a month later. I just wanted to protect Wonwoo."</p><p>"Your son made me and my cousin have a scarred relationship because of his selfishness." Joshua growled.</p><p>"I didn't know Jisoo-"</p><p>"Jisoo?" A familiar voice called.</p><p>Standing behind him is a tall, tan and handsome Mingyu. All grown up and not as naive before.</p><p>"Mingyu." Joshua cried more when he saw his cousin. He immediately went to him and embraced him with a loving hug.</p><p>"I heard what Wonwoo did. I'm sorry I was too young to not know back then." Mingyu cried.</p><p>"No, Gyu, no. You didn't do anything wrong, ok?" Joshua cried.</p><p>"Jisoo." Wonwoo's father called.</p><p>Joshua turned to him with fiery eyes.</p><p>"I think it's time for Wonwoo to pay for his sins." The old man said with sorrowful eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't know Wonwoo was about to do something again as he eyed Jeonghan from a distance. Watching the young boy walk out of a beauty store and immediately rode his car.</p><p>
  <em>It's time.</em>
</p><p>Wonwoo said to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi hello i'm apologizing in advance if i can't  update consistently :(( pls understand that my classes are getting hard each week but i'll still try my best to update everyday!! thank uuu</p><p>++ also!!! pls suggest some plots u want for jihan bc i'm planning to make another fic after i finish this. still top joshua and bottom jeonghan. i wanna hear ur thoughts. thank uuuu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo was about to follow Jeonghan's car when he saw another car following Jeonghan's and blocking him. Two more cars did the same as he lost Jeonghan in the avenue.</p><p>"FUCK!" He screamed out of frustration as he punched his steering wheel. Little tears started to fall off Wonwoo's handsome face.</p><p>
  <em>It doesn't end here.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Vernon was shaking as he was driving his car and following Jeonghan. He knew Wonwoo saw them and he was thankful that his men were quick to block Wonwoo.</p><p>"Mr. Vernon." He heard Jeonghan say in a little voice.</p><p>"Just Vernon, please. You make me feel old." He joked.</p><p>"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"</p><p>"It's fine. What is it Jeonghan?" </p><p>"C-Can I tell my friend where am I? I promise you can trust him! Even da- Joshua trusts him!" Jeonghan pleaded.</p><p>"Ok but who's this friend?" Vernon asked, ready to have a background check.</p><p>"Seungkwan Boo. He's been calling me since yesterday but I can't pick up because I'm tired and Joshua, you know." Jeonghan tried to explain but Vernon didn't listen to him as he was facing a very angelic looking cute angel right in front of his computer screen.</p><p>Vernon was speechless for a while but he was fast enough to compose himself.</p><p>"Ok, he can go here. Send him this address." Vernon said as he gave a piece of paper to Jeonghan and left him alone in his study room.</p><p>It was hard for Vernon. He knew Joshua would hate him once he found out that Wonwoo bribed his dad for 1 million dollars, in exchange for his and his mom's safety. It also doesn't help that Wonwoo is almost controlling Vernon for the past years, blackmailing him into going broke.</p><p>But Vernon felt thankful that Jeonghan happened and enlightened his friend. He thought the kid was a literal angel.</p><p>He went back to his study room and found Jeonghan looking at pictures of him and Joshua from high school.</p><p>"He's really an eye catcher." Vernon said as he walked near to Jeonghan.</p><p>"He really is." Jeonghan agreed.</p><p>"Did you know why he chose to be a teacher instead of leading their company?" Vernon asked Jeonghan.</p><p>The younger shook his head. Also curious as to why Joshua did that.</p><p>"When he got into the accident, he woke up literally not remembering anything. Except for 5 things. One, his name and the names of people around him. Two, he remembered how rich they are and why they're rich. Three, his dad who passed away. Four, the most important thing his mom told him. Lastly, his passion in teaching and helping people."</p><p>Jeonghan didn't know that, obviously. But he was surprised why Joshua still didn't take his position.</p><p>"Why did he still didn't take his position?" Jeonghan asked Vernon.</p><p>"Two things. First, the fourth thing he remembers. Second, Mingyu and Wonwoo."</p><p>"Wonwoo?"</p><p>"Wonwoo was supposed to be his partner in their company. All was good until Wonwoo started throwing himself at Joshua to the point where it hurt Mingyu." Vernon said.</p><p>"Wait. Mingyu liked Wonwoo?"</p><p>"Likes. He still does, I guess." Vernon corrected the younger.</p><p>"What happened next?"</p><p>"Mingyu got so hurt to the point where he got accidentally drunk one night and cursed at Joshua. He said it would be better if Joshua was the one who's dead and not his mom."</p><p>Jeonghan was shocked at what he heard. Truthfully, he never expected Mingyu to be like that. He remembered Mingyu as a sweet kid.</p><p>"So from then on, Joshua left LA with a whole billions of money and flew here to Korea to start a new life. The life he wanted. He knew if he's not the one to be partnered with Wonwoo, Mingyu is. So he took that chance for them."</p><p>"I-I didn't know. Joshua never told me." Jeonghan looked down on his feet as little tears form in his eyes.</p><p>"Joshua was never the one to easily open up to people. But I'm glad he's opening himself to you, Jeonghan." Vernon smiled.</p><p>Jeonghan smiled back. Jeonghan's phone suddenly rang and it showed Seungkwan's name.</p><p>"Seung-"</p><p>"JEONGHAN YOON!!! YOU LITTLE SHIT!!! I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED SINCE YESTERDAY AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO ANSWER MY CALLS AND TEXTS, EVEN SEOKMIN'S AND JIHOON'S!! AND NOW YOU SENT ME A WHOLE ASS ADDRESS IN THE MIDDLE OF A RICH LOOKING VILLAGE WITH ARMED MEN LOOKING AT ME LIKE I'M SOME THIEF! TELL THE OWNER OF THIS HOUSE THAT I'M NOT A THIEF AND I MIGHT EVEN BE RICHER THAN HIM!" Seungkwan yelled.</p><p>Vernon laughed at the caller, he can literally hear it loud and clear even though Jeonghan's phone wasn't on speaker.</p><p>"Calm down-"</p><p>"YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN! I HAVEN'T BEEN CALM SINCE THE DAY YOU TOLD ME YOU'RE WITH MR. HONG IN JEJU!"</p><p>Jeonghan looked at Vernon with an embarrassed and pleading face.</p><p>"I'll tell my guards." Vernon said and walked away from Jeonghan.</p><p>Moments later, he heard his bestfriend's loud as fuck voice, now laughing and talking with Vernon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'll send Wonwoo here by the day after tomorrow. Then I'll, uhm, I'll manage him." Wonwoo's dad said.</p><p>"You better." Joshua practically spit as he said that.</p><p>"And I want all of you and your family out of this building." Joshua commanded.</p><p>"Understandable." The old man nodded while looking down.</p><p>Mingyu felt pity but he knew he shouldn't interfere with his cousin's rage, not now at least.</p><p>"Joshua, you need help?" Jeonghan's mom approached their scene.</p><p>"Mrs. Yoon." The old man greeted her while she just nodded to acknowledge his presence.</p><p>"No, Ma'am, I'll be fine. I think you need to check up on Jeonghan." Joshua said politely.</p><p>"Jeonghan?" Mingyu asked.</p><p>"Yes." Joshua answered.</p><p>Mingyu suddenly remembered the letters. Letters that Jeonghan wrote for Joshua when he heard the news that Joshua finally woke up from his comatose. </p><p>"Joshua, I have something to show you." Mingyu suddenly said.</p><p>"Now?"</p><p>"Yes. Now."</p><p>The cousins left the building with Jeonghan's mom and went to Joshua's old home. The place where he grew up.</p><p>It became rusty and old over the time. Lifeless. Like the owners. Mingyu opened the gate and they all went inside. Joshua was shocked to see the insides. It was like it's never been touched. It was as good as new, contradicting to what it showed outside.</p><p>Mingyu lead them to the basement and they saw a wooden box. Dusty and old but looked like it was kept with care and love.</p><p>"Wonwoo told me to burn these, in exchange for him to go out with me." Mingyu cried.</p><p>"I didn't let him trick me. I burned a blank paper that looked like this and showed him. But he never did what he compromised." The younger cried more.</p><p>Joshua hugged his cousin and patted his head.</p><p>"It's okay, Gyu. I'm here. What is it?" Joshua said looking down at the box.</p><p>Mingyu opened it and it showed a pile of paper and different hand made crafts.</p><p>Jeonghan's mom was in shock as she saw her son's works.</p><p>"Jeonghan's. Those were Jeonghan's." </p><p>"Yes, Ma'am. The ones he sent to Joshua years ago." Mingyu said.</p><p>"Jeonghan's?" Joshua said as he picked up a bracelet that has a smiley face and a letter J.</p><p>"I thought those were gone. I thought all unimportant things were disposed when Joshua left." Jeonghan's mom said.</p><p>"I saved them. In hopes that maybe Joshua would remember someday." Mingyu answered.</p><p>"Can you please leave for a moment?" Joshua said as he untangled the ribbon that was binding the letters.</p><p>The two obliged and left Joshua alone. </p><p>Joshua picked up one and read the date.</p><p>
  <em>November 7, 2013</em>
</p><p>A month after his accident.</p><p>
  <em>Joshua,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm happy that you finally woke up! I'm sorry for what happened to you. Every day, every night, you are always on my prayers. I always think of you when I wake up, and before I go to bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish that you'll be alright when you get home. Also, I wish you'll write back to me too! That's my only source of happiness right now, and my peace of mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeonghan.</em>
</p><p>With it is a polaroid picture of Jeonghan wearing a school uniform posing with a peace sign. </p><p>Joshua smiled as tears fell from his eyes. He picked up another one.</p><p>
  <em>May 15, 2015</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joshua, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's been almost two years since my last letter for you and you didn't write back, it's ok! I understand if you are busy with your things and I don't want to be a bother to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you'll always be safe. I hope you're doing ok in college.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeonghan.</em>
</p><p>Another polaroid with Jeonghan wearing a summer hat, on his background view was a beach that looked like Jeju.</p><p>Joshua can't stop his tears but also can't stop reading more letters.</p><p>
  <em>December 30, 2016</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joshua,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy birthday! I heard you're in Korea! That's great! You can visit me! I'll just wait for you to write back. But it's been three years. And sometimes I feel like you're purposely avoiding me and you think that I'm an annoying child, it's fine. I just want you to reply back so I'll know when to stop, because I also felt like giving up.</em>
</p><p>Joshua can't control his tears at the last sentence. He felt pain on his chest. </p><p>
  <em>I love you, Joshua. I hope you still know my name, at least. Happy birthday again! I hope that next year will be a good one for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeonghan.</em>
</p><p>And that was the last letter, he saw the dates on the previous ones and they were earlier. He broke down on his knees as he sobbed. He felt so sorry for hurting his baby. For years, Jeonghan endured the pain. And where was he? Out there having the time of his life. Having fun while he watched people worship him. Without knowledge that someone he once held close was crying himself to sleep because of him. Not knowing that someone loved him so much despite of his visible flaws.</p><p>He wanted to go back to Korea and be with Jeonghan but he was waiting for Wonwoo to go back in LA. Thoughts ran through his mind as he poured out his tears.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think he'll forgive Wonwoo?" Jeonghan's mom asked Mingyu.</p><p>"Never." Mingyu answered while staring up to the ceiling.</p><p>"You? Will you forgive Wonwoo?" </p><p>"I already did. Years ago." Mingyu felt another set of tears forming in his eyes.</p><p>"You really love him that much." The woman said.</p><p>"More than words." </p><p>"But why did you let him get away?"</p><p>"Because I loved him too much, like you said. And that love was blinding. To the point where I almost forgot about my family, especially Jisoo." Mingyu cried.</p><p>Jeonghan's mom embraced him and patted his head to make him calmer. Surprisingly, Mingyu did.</p><p>"I'm sorry, for everything Wonwoo did, especially to Jeonghan." </p><p>"It's not you who should apologize." She hushed him.</p><p> </p><p>In the span of two days, Jeonghan never got bored in Vernon's house. Fortunately, Vernon allowed him to invite Chan, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Jihoon and Seungkwan over. But at the cause of Vernon having too much headache.</p><p>"That guy Soonyoung will be the death of me, Josh." Vernon said while on the phone with Joshua.</p><p>Joshua let out a chuckle.</p><p>"I never met the guy, Jeonghan says he's really a lunatic sometimes." </p><p>"SOMETIMES?? SOMETIMES?! HE'S BEEN NOTHING BUT A WHOLE ASS LUNATIC FOR THE PAST 2 DAYS! IS THAT 'SOMETIMES'?" Vernon whisper shouted as Seungkwan was sleeping peacefully on his lap.</p><p>"I really don't know Vernon, I think you'll get long with them just be patient." Joshua giggled.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I got along with them." Vernon said as he played with Seungkwan's hair.</p><p>"Look, I gotta go. I have to call Jeonghan."</p><p>"Yeah sure, just please don't do anything dirty."</p><p>"I won't, Vernon." Joshua laughed and ended his call with Vernon and started one with Jeonghan.</p><p>"Hey-"</p><p>"I miss you." He cut Jeonghan off.</p><p>"I miss you too." Joshua can feel Jeonghan's smile with just his angelic voice.</p><p>"You feel safe there?" Joshua asked.</p><p>"Yes! Vernon allowed me to invite my friends over and Chan and Soonyoung! I wish you were here." A pout was evident on Jeonghan's voice.</p><p>"I will baby, just wait a few more days then I'll be with you." Joshua promised.</p><p>"Hmmm." Jeonghan's pout was still evident.</p><p>"Is my baby sulking?" Joshua teased.</p><p>"Yes." Jeonghan answered with all honesty.</p><p>"Hang on there, baby. I'll have you all to myself when I come back." </p><p>"You better do." Jeonghan huffed. </p><p>Joshua laughed at how cute Jeonghan was acting, until he remembered the letters.</p><p>"Love." He called.</p><p>Jeonghan froze at the sudden nickname.</p><p>"I have something to say when I get back there. When everything's fine, I'll tell you something." Joshua said.</p><p>"C-Can't you say it now?" Jeonghan sounded eager.</p><p>"When I come back, baby, I promise I'll tell you. For now, just be ready."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Take care, ok? If something happens call me or bother the fuck out of Vernon." Joshua said.</p><p>"I love you." Jeonghan replied.</p><p>"I'll be with you for a long time too."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Be ready.</em>
</p><p>Those words ran through Jeonghan's mind all day. It felt like Joshua was about to say something important. Jeonghan couldn't get himself to be ready, not when how Joshua said it like something's bad has happened.</p><p>But nevertheless, he tried to prepare himself. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm ready, Jeonghan.</em>
</p><p>Joshua said as he went inside a luxurious jewelry shop to look for something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw // mention of blood and violence and death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 5 am in the morning when Wonwoo received a call from his father.</p><p>"Dad, I hope you know the time difference here in Korea and there in LA." He said as he yawned.</p><p>
  <strong>"It's important, Wonwoo. Listen-"</strong>
</p><p>"I hope that's more important than my peaceful sleep." Wonwoo joked.</p><p>
  <strong>"Joshua's here."</strong>
</p><p>That sentence alone made Wonwoo wide awake and jolted from his bed.</p><p>"Joshua? What's he doing there?" Fear and panic rushed over him.</p><p>
  <strong>"He knows, son. He remembered. He knows everything. I-I tried to cover you up but he had proofs from other people. Trust me, I never wanted to throw you under the bus-"</strong>
</p><p>"It's fine, dad. I know."</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm sorry, Wonwoo. I really am."</strong>
</p><p>Wonwoo heard his dad cry on the phone. He knew this day was coming. He planned all along from the moment he step foot in Seoul. He knew what he was about to do.</p><p>"I'm booking a flight now in LA as we speak. Don't worry too much about me. Take care, I love you, dad."</p><p>Wonwoo ended the call with his father while staring at the flights to LA this day. He just waited for the right moment to tell Joshua. And there's no more right moment than now.</p><p> </p><p>Joshua drank another shot of whiskey as he stared at the plain gold bracelet, surrounded with tiny diamonds. He closed his eyes and imagined Jeonghan's angelic face. He smiled to himself.</p><p>
  <em>I'm going crazy.</em>
</p><p>He thought. It's literally been 3 days since they last saw each other and the drought was already killing him.</p><p>He then wondered how strong Jeonghan is. He imagined the years Jeonghan spent without him. And the years where Jeonghan can only look at him from afar. And here he is, drinking whiskey and having a drought from his baby for not seeing him for 3 fucking days.</p><p>He laughed at the thought. He heard footsteps nearing him and he turned his head towards the direction of the footsteps.</p><p>"I didn't know you were quite a drinker. Last time I saw you, you said 'drink water, not alcohol'." Jeonghan's mom joked.</p><p>"I guess that's what happens when you grow old. You tend to eat up your own words." Joshua laughed.</p><p>"You know my son is still very young, right?" The woman suddenly said.</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am." </p><p>"And you know how pure he is?"</p><p>Joshua almost choked out on his whiskey as he thought of all the unholy things he and Jeonghan did as he heard the word 'pure'.</p><p>"Y-Yes." He managed to say.</p><p>"Can you wait for him until he finishes college? Then you can." The woman said.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't understand. Can what?" Joshua asked.</p><p>"Oh don't act like you don't know. I saw your name on my son's phone 'daddy', and you have the guts to ask me that?" The woman hissed playfully.</p><p>Joshua felt like his soul left his body. He felt his face paled and sweat appeared on his forehead. His heart was racing and he couldn't compose anything to come out his mouth.</p><p>"I-I can explain, Ma'am-"</p><p>"You don't have to." She cut him off while smiling.</p><p>"I was also very young when I met his father. Your mom too, we were very young. We didn't know what the real world was. All we knew is that we're in love." She paused and took a sigh.</p><p>"And Jeonghan, I-I guess he's not a baby anymore. I guess, I guess he's old enough to love." She looked at him with tearful eyes.</p><p>"I'm not stealing him away, Ma'am. I just want time with him." Joshua tried to explain.</p><p>"I know. I know what your intentions are but, as a mother, I still think of him as a baby, you know? That child who plays a lot on our backyard with Soonyoung who just got out from school and Chan who was almost the same age as him. But I guess I was a careless mom and forgot how he grew up to be who he is now."</p><p>Joshua understood. He knew he was ready but time is a problem. He knew Jeonghan is the right person, but it's still the wrong timing. </p><p>"I'm not getting any younger. And I don't know if I'll still see tomorrow."</p><p>"Please don't say that. You'll still see the future with Jeonghan, you can even see his kids." Joshua said brightly, trying to lighten up the mood.</p><p>"His kids with you?" She smiled.</p><p>Joshua was taken back. <em>A family. With Jeonghan.</em> Joshua thought it wasn't bad. But before he could answer, the woman stood up and smiled at him.</p><p>"I'm going to bed now. You should too, you still have a long day tomorrow, son."</p><p>
  <em>Son.</em>
</p><p>It's been so long since he heard that. And it felt heartwarming. He smiled at the woman as she got out of his view. Joshua continued to drink his whiskey while thinking of Jeonghan.</p><p>His happy moment was disrupted by a call.</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo.</em>
</p><p>Anger rose on his body as he read the name. He saw the call ended but a message popped up.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry."</em>
</p><p>Years of lies and betrayal and that's all he said. Joshua wasn't a very forgiving person. He thought of every possible way to torture Wonwoo's life.</p><p> </p><p>Morning came and they went to the Hong's building. Mingyu, Joshua and Jeonghan's mom are now facing Wonwoo and his family.</p><p>Wonwoo looked like an actual mess. Bloodshot eyes, unprepared hair, he looked like he was crying and drinking.</p><p>"Joshua." Wonwoo called with a raspy voice.</p><p>Joshua just looked at him like he wanted to murder Wonwoo right then and there.</p><p>"Josh hear me out-"</p><p>Wonwoo didn't finish as Joshua's powerful fist came contact with his face causing him to stumble down.</p><p>"JOSHUA!" Mingyu screamed as he ran to his cousin and tried pulling him away from Wonwoo with force.</p><p>But Joshua didn't back down, no matter how many people tried to pull him, he continued to punch Wonwoo. The whole room was in chaos as they tried to pull Joshua away from Wonwoo.</p><p>Blood trickled down on Wonwoo's face. Joshua's hard breathing can be heard throughout the whole room. Joshua stopped and stood up from the ground. Still feeling unsatisfied with what he's done with Wonwoo.</p><p>He then looked at the people around him. Backing away as he walked towards them. Except for Jeonghan's mom.</p><p>Mingyu was on the floor crying for Wonwoo. He knew he couldn't blame his cousin's anger, but this was all too much for him. Seeing the one he loves, on the floor, full of blood, almost dead.</p><p>Staffs and guards came with medics and cops to escort an unconscious Wonwoo. </p><p>"Son." Jeonghan's mom called.</p><p>Joshua turned to her and found her hand reaching for his.</p><p>"You need some fresh air." Joshua took her hand and they went to the rooftop.</p><p>Wind was whispering on their ears. The hot LA weather wasn't so hot today. They both just looked up in the clear sky.</p><p>"I understand." The woman started.</p><p>"Understand what?" Joshua asked.</p><p>"What you did. I understand your anger." She looked at him with a face that says 'I know what it feels like'.</p><p>"Mingyu. He looked at me like, like I'm some monster." Joshua's eyes felt hot.</p><p>"He was just shocked."</p><p>"No he-" Joshua cut off as tears were now running down his face. "-Mingyu never looked at me like that." He turned to the woman while crying.</p><p>Jeonghan's mom immediately embraced Joshua in a hug and scooted him closer to her. </p><p>"It's okay. Cry all you want. I'm here." She said as she patted his back.</p><p>"I'm here, son. I'm here." She repeatedly whispered on his ear.</p><p>"W-What if Jeonghan will look at me like that too? What if they would all think I'm some monster?" Joshua sobbed.</p><p>"Do you think you are?" She cupped his face.</p><p>Joshua shook his head no.</p><p>"Then you're not. You will never be, okay?" She said as they went for another hug.</p><p>Joshua felt like he was with his mom. The feeling of warmth and love that only a mother can give. He felt all that for the first time in a long time.</p><p>"Thank you." He said.</p><p>"Always, son. Always."</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo was rushed in the hospital, unconscious. Mingyu was waiting outside the ICU for about three hours. He can't think of anything now except for Wonwoo. He was fidgeting his fingers when a nurse came up to him.</p><p>"Are you Wonwoo Jeon's family or friend?" She asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"We changed his clothes. These are his."  She said as she handed Mingyu a plastic bag of clothes.</p><p>"Thank you." He said as the nurse walked away.</p><p>He folded Wonwoo's clothes nicely and found a note on his pocket. Not a note, more like a letter.</p><p>
  <em>Joshua,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm writing this because I want you to know the real reason why I came back to Korea. Not to just see you, but to tell you the truth. The truth about everything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyday I carry the burden of betrayal and lies and all the other satanic things I've done to you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Last year, I had an annual check up. They found a tumor in my head. At first, I thought it was nothing, so I just let it pass away. But as months pass by, I'm getting more and more useless. I sometimes can't speak or think. Then just recently, I decided to have surgery. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joshua, I have stage 3 brain cancer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And each second of me passing by this world means each second of me getting closer and closer to death. So this is why I wanted to tell you the truth. So even in my death bed, I can be peaceful, for once.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry, Joshua. I know that no amount of apologies can make you forgive me. I know you won't forgive me. But still, I wanted to apologize sincerely to you, Mingyu, Jeonghan and Vernon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My deepest apologies, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu can't believe what he just read. He started to cry again as he thought of Wonwoo. He knew he needed to give the letter to Joshua but he just can't function now. He was breaking down in the middle of a hospital hallway, alone. Luckily, Joshua called him.</p><p>"Where are you?" Joshua asked.</p><p>"H-hospital. Wonwoo." Mingyu choked out.</p><p>"Are you crying?" Joshua asked worriedly.</p><p>"Come here. Now."</p><p>"Ok. Wait for me." Their call ended with Joshua rushing to be with Mingyu and Mingyu sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>Joshua found his cousin breaking down on the hospital floor. </p><p>"M-Mingyu!" He rushed towards the younger and tried to wipe his never ending tears.</p><p>"Read." Mingyu cried as he gave Joshua Wonwoo's letter.</p><p>It took exactly 20 minutes for Joshua to process what he just read. </p><p>"Joshua, spare him please." Mingyu begged his cousin.</p><p>Joshua looked at his cousin who looked like a bruised puppy.</p><p>"Gyu, I don't know." Joshua said truthfully. </p><p>"Please, Joshua." Mingyu got on his knees and held Joshua's hands, begging.</p><p>"Mingyu, I-I'm sorry, I really don't know." Joshua stood up. Mind blank as he lifted Mingyu up.</p><p>"Let's go home for a while Gyu, please." </p><p>Mingyu nodded and obliged.</p><p> </p><p>The ride to Joshua's mansion was quiet. Too quiet that a mosquito can be heard. </p><p>"Y-You can visit Wonwoo again tomorrow." Joshua said.</p><p>"I will." Mingyu answered blankly.</p><p>Joshua felt guilty. No matter how hard he tried, he just can't seem to forgive Wonwoo.</p><p>Joshua parked his car on the garage. Even from outside he felt something light. Like something was alright, for once.</p><p>Joshua entered his home and to his surprise, his angel was standing right infront of him.</p><p>"He practically forced me to let him come here since last night." Jeonghan's mom said.</p><p>But Joshua stood frozen as his angel was smiling to him.</p><p>"Hi." Jeonghan greeted with a tiny voice.</p><p>Not even a second passed and Joshua embraced the young man. Hugging him like there's no tomorrow. Joshua felt like home. He felt as if he was on cloud 9 despite of the hell he's been through since the day he came here.</p><p>Joshua suddenly forgot about all his problems as Jeonghan caressed his hair.</p><p>"I missed you. So fucking much." Joshua said.</p><p>"I missed you too." Jeonghan cupped Joshua's face and leaned closer.</p><p>Jeonghan's mom coughed causing the couple to look her way.</p><p>"There are a lot of rooms upstairs." She said as she walked away from their sight.</p><p>Jeonghan became a red tomato while Joshua just laughed.</p><p>"Josh, I'll just be in my room." Mingyu said while looking at Jeonghan like he saw some ghost. And eventually walked away.</p><p>"How'd you get here?" Joshua asked.</p><p>"Vernon. He booked me a flight then mama picked me up from the airport." Jeonghan smiled as he talked.</p><p>Joshua can't take it anymore. He kissed Jeonghan's lips for a good half a minute.</p><p>"M-My mom." Jeonghan said.</p><p>Joshua laughed because he almost forgot about Jeonghan's mom.</p><p>"You should rest first." Jeonghan said as they were walking towards Joshua's room.</p><p>"This is my rest. I'm already resting." Joshua said as he put his face on Jeonghan's shoulder.</p><p>They entered Joshua's room. Joshua quickly but silently locked the door.</p><p>"Let's sleep. I'm tired from the travel." Jeonghan pouted.</p><p>"Of course, baby." Joshua said as he took off his clothes one by one, leaving him with only his boxers.</p><p>Jeonghan, still not used to seeing Joshua naked, felt his face become hot as he was scanning Joshua's perfect body.</p><p>"D-Do you really need to take off your clothes?" Jeonghan shyly asked.</p><p>Joshua smirked and laid next to Jeonghan on his bed.</p><p>"Let's rest, baby." He said as he kissed Jeonghan's forehead.</p><p>Joshua felt at peace. In this world fu of chaos, there would always be one thing we can go to for peace. For comfort. And for Joshua, that's Jeonghan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi! so i asked on my last update if u guys can send me some ideas for my next fic but i've decided on that alr sooooo i wanna ask if u guys want another jihan fic or a sequel of this ??? oRR!!! a spin off but another svt ship? if so, which ship??? thats all fkskfjsk i really hope u guys would tell me. thank u &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joshua can't sleep no matter how tired he is. He just kept on looking at Jeonghan who's sleeping peacefully like a baby, mouth agape with little snores coming out of it. Joshua smiled and captured Jeonghan's lips with his. He felt the younger move and got closer to him.</p><p>Jeonghan opened his eyes and saw a beautiful god kissing him. </p><p>"I love you, Joshua. No matter what happens, I love you." Jeonghan said.</p><p>Joshua then remembered what happened with Wonwoo earlier that day. He felt like crying again.</p><p>"Jeonghan." He called.</p><p>"Hmm?" Jeonghan smiled.</p><p>"You're precious. Too precious." Joshua said as he hugged the younger boy and placed his head on Jeonghan's chest so he won't know that he's crying.</p><p>Jeonghan smiled widely and played with Joshua's blonde hair. All is well until he felt something liquid on his chest and heard Joshua sniffle.</p><p>"Joshua? Wha- Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.</p><p>"Yes. I'm ok. I'm ok when I'm with you." Joshua looked up to him and smiled while tears fell down on his god-like face.</p><p>"Wh-why are you crying? Did something happen? Did Wonwoo escape?" Jeonghan asked with wide eyes.</p><p>"No, baby. I-It's just that, I did something. Something unforgivable." Joshua sobbed more.</p><p>"Please don't tell me killed a dog." Jeonghan said with a pout.</p><p>Joshua chuckled at what his baby said.</p><p>"No, baby, no." Joshua continued to caress Jeonghan's face.</p><p>"This morning when I saw Wonwoo, I couldn't help myself. I almost killed him." </p><p>Silence enveloped them as soon as Joshua said that.</p><p>"A-And those people there, they-they looked at me like I'm some monster." </p><p>Jeonghan just stared at him with a face that he can't recognize.</p><p>"And then he laid there unconscious while Mingyu was crying beside him. I walked out from the scene."</p><p>Jeonghan raised his hand to Joshua's face and cupped it.</p><p>"Then I called Mingyu to ask where he is, he's with Wonwoo at the hospital. A-And there was a note that Wonwoo left."</p><p>Joshua can't control his tears.</p><p>"He said the reason why he came to Korea is to finally tell me the truth because he knows that he doesn't have enough time. He was diagnosed with stage 3 brain cancer." </p><p>Joshua broke down in Jeonghan's arms. The younger continued to pat his hair.</p><p>"But somehow, I don't feel guilty at what I did to him, you know? I still feel heartless. I don't know. Mingyu begged me to spare Wonwoo but I can't. I know I'll never forgive him."</p><p>"You, crying now, isn't it a proof of being guilty at what you did to him?" Jeonghan asked.</p><p>"I'm crying because everyone thinks I'm a monster. And if you do too? After what I did? Will you still love me, Jeonghan?" Joshua cried.</p><p>Another silence enveloped them. This time, it was Jeonghan who's about to cry.</p><p>"For years, I cried myself to sleep wondering why you never wrote back." Jeonghan started.</p><p>Joshua looked at him and cupped his face.</p><p>"For years, I only stared at you from afar, wondering what does it feel like to be close to you."</p><p>"For years, I saw you with different women and never felt angry because I totally understood you."</p><p>"And now, you're asking me if I'd still love you after what you did?"</p><p>Joshua kissed him deeply.</p><p>"I'll love you even if other people disagrees. I'll love you even if the world doesn't know what love is." Jeonghan said through the kiss.</p><p>"Will you forgive me for what I did to him?" Joshua asked.</p><p>"I'm not the one who should forgive you. I think you should forgive yourself first." Jeonghan replied.</p><p>"I'll be here, always. To be with you." Jeonghan added.</p><p>They kissed and kissed until it turned out to be a hot make out session. Joshua was not taking off Jeonghan's clothes one by one while Jeonghan tried hard not to make any noise as Joshua touches his sensitive parts.</p><p>"I love you." Jeonghan silently moaned as Joshua took off his last piece of clothing.</p><p>"Show me how much you love me, angel." Joshua commanded.</p><p>Jeonghan nodded as he grabbed Joshua's clothed cock and stroked it through his boxers.</p><p>Joshua moaned at the feeling. He surely missed this. He laid his head back and pushed Jeonghan's hand inside his boxer, feeling his raw cock.</p><p>"Suck me, angel." Joshua ordered</p><p>Jeonghan obliged and pulled Joshua's boxers down, revealing his glorious length. Jeonghan instantly moaned at the sight. He surely missed this too.</p><p>Not wasting anymore time, Jeonghan licked the tip of Joshua's cock with eagerness. Joshua let out a raspy moan and held Jeonghan's head.</p><p>"Take it all in." Joshua commanded.</p><p>Jeonghan tried to take Joshua's full length but failed as Joshua's cock was really that huge.</p><p>"Daddy, I-I can't." Jeonghan moaned.</p><p>"You wanna be punished, baby?" Joshua smirked.</p><p>Jeonghan shook his head no. He then tried to take Joshua's full length again. This time, with so much eagerness. He felt the tip brush against his throat. With heavy eyes, he looked at Joshua's satisfied face looking at him with a sexy smile and smoky eyes.</p><p>Jeonghan started bobbing his head up and down, wanting more and more of Joshua's moan.</p><p>"Look at me." Joshua ordered.</p><p>Joshua wanted to come at the sight of Jeonghan's angelic face sucking his dick. His pretty eyes looking up at him, batting on purpose. </p><p>Jeonghan hollowed his cheeks more and played with Joshua's balls. He felt a twitch inside his mouth and got excited for Joshua's release.</p><p>"I'm gonna cum!" Joshua moaned.</p><p>Jeonghan purposely deepened Joshua's cock on his mouth. He felt warm, delicious liquid shot directly on his throat. He moaned at Joshua's cock, sending vibrations throughout the older's body, making him moan louder.</p><p>Joshua then reached for Jeonghan's face and kissed the fuck out of it. Sloppy kisses were heard all throughout the room. Moans were shared as Joshua's tongue dominated Jeonghan's mouth.</p><p>Joshua then placed Jeonghan to straddle him. Both their naked bodies brushing against each other. Jeonghan's cock was hard and red. Joshua smirked at the sight.</p><p>"Do you wanna cum?" He asked the younger.</p><p>Jeonghan nodded immediately.</p><p>"Words." Joshua growled on Jeonghan's ear and spanked him.</p><p>"Ah! Y-yes daddy!" Jeonghan moaned at Joshua's sudden slap.</p><p>"Be a good boy." Joshua said and reached for Jeonghan's hard cock and started to stroke it.</p><p>Jeonghan moaned louder at the contact. Joshua stroked faster and faster. He felt like it was not enough. Until he placed his cock near Jeonghan's hole and started to tease him.</p><p>"Daddy, please." Jeonghan whined.</p><p>"No." Joshua smirked.</p><p>Joshua started to thrust his hips to Jeonghan while constantly stroking the younger's cock. Jeonghan felt like cumming but he still wanna feel Joshua's humping.</p><p>"Ah! Daddy!" Jeonghan moaned.</p><p>"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Joshua chanted as he continued to hump faster and harder. </p><p>Joshua felt Jeonghan's cock twitch in his hands.</p><p>"Cum, baby."</p><p>And Jeonghan did release his liquid on Joshua's big hands. </p><p>"I love you." Jeonghan moaned.</p><p>Joshua picked him up, Jeonghan's legs were wrapped around his torso while the younger's hands were around his shoulders. He lead them to his bathroom and washed each other.</p><p>They were all cleaned up and ready for bed when Jeonghan suddenly jolted up causing Joshua to look at him worriedly.</p><p>"What? Why?" Joshua asked worriedly.</p><p>"M-Mom. I think she might've heard us." Jeonghan said. Clearly forgot about his mom being in the same house.</p><p>Joshua laughed at his baby.</p><p>"My room is soundproof, baby. Don't worry." Joshua said and kissed Jeonghan's forehead.</p><p>Jeonghan looked dumbfounded. He then realized how naughty Joshua really is. </p><p>"Unless you want us to fuck on every corner of this house? Then she'll hear us." Joshua said as he bit Jeonghan's lower lip.</p><p>Jeonghan closed his eyes at the sudden action and threw his head back at the pillows.</p><p>"For now, let's rest. For real." Joshua said as he waited for Jeonghan to sleep.</p><p>A few moments later, Joshua noticed Jeonghan sleeping. He thought of all the things Jeonghan made him feel. </p><p>Jeonghan made him feel at peace, when there was chaos around him.</p><p>Jeonghan made him feel loved, when people showed that they like him for his appearance.</p><p>Jeonghan made him feel important, when people around him didn't give a single fuck about his abilities.</p><p>Jeonghan made him feel complete, despite of how incomplete his life was.</p><p>And lastly, Jeonghan made him feel like he's a good person, even when he's done unforgivable things.</p><p>Not an ounce of hesitation and doubt, Joshua picked up his phone and contacted Wonwoo's father.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Spare Wonwoo.</strong> </em>
</p><p>He typed and hit send.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Go to the hospital with him.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Send.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>When he wakes up, tell him I don't want to see his face ever again.</strong> </em>
</p><p>A minutes passed.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Most importantly, tell him I already forgave him.</strong> </em>
</p><p>He put down his phone and cuddled Jeonghan.</p><p>
  <em>I'm so damn smitten by you.</em>
</p><p>He thought as he looked at Jeonghan's face.</p><p>
  <em>Thank you, my angel.</em>
</p><p>And just like that, Joshua felt the heavy burden in his heart, now gone.</p><p>Joshua saw a box at his bedside table. The box of the gold bracelet he bought for Jeonghan. He grabbed it and took out the bracelet. Slowly and delicately wore it on Jeonghan's hand. </p><p>Smiling, he kissed the younger's small hands and intertwined it with his. He couldn't ask for more. </p><p>Joshua was now sure of what he's feeling. He was more than sure about Jeonghan.</p><p>"I love you, Jeonghan." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning came and Jeonghan woke up to the sunlight passing through Joshua's big window, hitting directly at his eyes. He reached for the other side of the bed and didn't find Joshua. He immediately got up and searched Joshua's big room but there's no sign of him. Jeonghan was about to wash his face when he noticed a bracelet worn at his hands. He was amazed by the lovely details of the jewelry. Gold with little diamonds that surrounded it. </p><p>He immediately went out of Joshua's room to search for him. Fortunately, he heard voices coming from the room adjacent to them. </p><p>"What are your plans now?" The voice sounded like his mom's.</p><p>"I'll go back to Korea and file my resignation paper. Go back here and buy another house-" Sounded like Joshua.</p><p>"Are you for real? You're just gonna let this house go?" Mingyu.</p><p>"Listen to him first." Jeonghan's mom said.</p><p>Jeonghan walked closer to the room and peeked at the small space by the door to see what's happening.</p><p>His mom sitting in a couch in front of Joshua's table, while Mingyu stood in front of Joshua, almost glaring at his older cousin.</p><p>"I'll sell it." Joshua said simply while looking at Mingyu.</p><p>"And Wonwoo?" Mingyu asked.</p><p>"I thought you don't wanna see him?" He added.</p><p>"I don't." Joshua replied.</p><p>"Yet you still chose to live here even when you know he's also here in LA." Mingyu frustratingly said.</p><p>"Not my problem. Tell him to find another place to live." Joshua heartlessly said, like he owned every place he step foot on.</p><p>"Jisoo." Jeonghan's mom warned.</p><p>The three of them looked at each other for a good minute until Joshua broke the silence.</p><p>"I'll fly back to Seoul tonight."</p><p>"Bring Jeonghan with you. Convince him that he still has school, please." Jeonghan's mom said. </p><p>"I'll talk to the Jeons in behalf of you." She added.</p><p>"Thank you." The two cousins said at the same time.</p><p>Jeonghan took a step back from the small space he's peeking through as he saw Joshua got up from his seat and head towards the door.</p><p>Joshua opened the door and revealed a smiling Jeonghan who welcomed him with a soft kiss.</p><p>"Why'd you leave me?" Jeonghan pouted.</p><p>"Good morning to you too, baby." Joshua kissed him back.</p><p>"I wanna eat." Jeonghan said as he clasped his small hands to Joshua's big ones and lead them to the stairs to the kitchen.</p><p>Joshua smiled at Jeonghan's actions. He grabbed Jeonghan's hands and turned him around to face him. Not even a second passed and they're deeply kissing each other.</p><p>"M-My mom." Jeonghan said through the kiss.</p><p>"I love you." Joshua answered while looking directly at Jeonghan's eyes. </p><p>Silence enveloped them. Jeonghan's eyes were wide. Shocked to what Joshua said.</p><p>"I really love you." Joshua said.</p><p>Jeonghan felt tears of joy about to burst out from his eyes.</p><p>"I love you more." He said as he embraced Joshua in a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you like it?" Joshua asked Jeonghan while playing with his tiny hands. He's looking at the bracelet he gave to the younger.</p><p>"I love it." Jeonghan smiled.</p><p>"I'll wait for you, Jeonghan. However long it takes." Joshua looked at him with sparkly eyes.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Jeonghan asked confusedly.</p><p>Joshua just reached for his lips and swiped his thumb softly at Jeonghan's lower lip.</p><p>"I promised your mom. I'll wait two years more, so we can live together." Joshua said.</p><p>"We can live together now." Jeonghan pouted.</p><p>"No, baby. You don't want me in jail, right?" Joshua chuckled, still caressing Jeonghan's lower lip.</p><p>"But I wanna be with you now. I waited so many years." Jeonghan gave his puppy eyes.</p><p>"Two years, baby. Two more years. Then I promise you, after those two years we'll have a lifetime together." Joshua kissed him.</p><p>"Okay." Jeonghan kissed him back.</p><p>"For now, I'll go back to Korea and quit. You should come with me, you still have school." Joshua said as he started to fix Jeonghan's position, making the younger straddle him.</p><p>Jeonghan sighed.</p><p>"Why? You don't wanna go back? Your mom will come after." </p><p>"I wanna be with you." Jeonghan pouted more.</p><p>"I do too, but I can't right now." </p><p>Jeonghan let out an exaggerated sigh.</p><p>"Alright, if you obey me then I'll reward you. That okay?" Joshua leaned closer to Jeonghan and smirked inches above the younger's lips.</p><p>"If I don't?" Jeonghan challenged playfully.</p><p>"I'll punish you." Joshua said as he spanked Jeonghan's clothed bottoms.</p><p>Jeonghan moaned quietly at the contact. Joshua then stood up, still smirking.</p><p>"I'll prepare my things. You should too."</p><p>And left Jeonghan sexually frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>"Update your mom from time to time. I'll be busy this following days." Joshua told Jeonghan as soon as they reached Jeonghan's house.</p><p>"And also-"</p><p>"JEONGHAN YOON!!!" A loud voice screamed.</p><p>Joshua saw a fluffy looking hamster-like guy, younger than him, running towards them with arms spread out, wanting to hug Jeonghan. Behind him was an otter looking guy, younger than the previous one, but certainly a bit older than Jeonghan, also came running towards them.</p><p>"SOONYOUNG!!! CHAN!!!" Jeonghan now exclaimed as he hugged the two of them.</p><p>Following them behind was Jeonghan's friends, Seokmin, Jihoon and Seungkwan. Who looked like they saw a ghost. Shocked expressions lingered their faces. From level 1 to level 3, Seungkwan being the most non-shocked, Jihoon second, and Seokmin third.</p><p>Joshua squinted his eyes towards Seungkwan as he saw a familiar figure.</p><p>
  <em>Vernon?</em>
</p><p>"This is Joshua-"</p><p>Jeonghan was cut off of his introduction to Joshua as Soonyoung and Chan bombarded the older with questions.</p><p>"How old are you?" Chan asked.</p><p>"What's your job?" Soonyoung seconded even before Joshua could answer the first question.</p><p>"How did you meet Jeonghan?"</p><p>"What are you two?"</p><p>"How do you look so good with blonde hair?"</p><p>"Is that a rolex your wearing?"</p><p>"Did you make our Jeonghan cry?"</p><p>"If you did, I'll-"</p><p>"GUYS!" Seokmin shouted from behind them.</p><p>"Let them rest first please." Jihoon said.</p><p>Soonyoung and Chan pouted and carried their bags to their room.</p><p>"Oh I'm not staying here, I just uh, I just wanna make sure Jeonghan stays safe when he gets to his house." Joshua said as Chan reached for his things.</p><p>"Oh." Soonyoung said.</p><p>"Well then, have dinner here!" Chan said enthusiastically.</p><p>"I'm afraid I can't-"</p><p>"Josh." Vernon called him. "Stay with us for a while."</p><p>"Vernon?" Joshua said as he looked at his best friend.</p><p>"It's nice to see you again." Vernon embraced his best friend.</p><p>Joshua tried to control his tears and he successfully did.</p><p>"I missed you." Vernon said.</p><p>"Yeah, I-I missed you too." Joshua replied.</p><p>The younger ones looked at them with full awe and adoration at their brother-like friendship.</p><p>"Okay, I'll stay here for a while." Joshua said as he let go of the hug and looked at Jeonghan who was already smiling from ear to ear as he looked at him.</p><p>They all entered Jeonghan's big living room and the two brothers, Chan and Soonyoung, set up their table.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Joshua asked Vernon while sitting down at the couch.</p><p>"Seungkwan." Vernon answered smiling.</p><p>Joshua chuckled at his best friend's answer.</p><p>"You know that feeling where for the first time, you wanna keep someone for a long time?" Vernon said.</p><p>"I know." Because that's exactly how he felt about Jeonghan.</p><p>"That. That's why I'm here."</p><p>"About Wonwoo-"</p><p>"Don't mention him." Joshua cut Vernon off.</p><p>"I'll tell you the whole story tomorrow. For now, let's just be with them." Joshua added.</p><p>"Right."</p><p>On the corner of Joshua's eyes. he saw Jihoon typing on his phone with an obvious look of being heartbroken.</p><p>He remembered what Seungcheol told him before he got to LA.</p><p>
  <em>Jihoon and I broke up.</em>
</p><p>He knew it was none of his business but he can't help it. He was worried for his best friend's alcohol stuff.</p><p>"Talk to you later." Joshua said to Vernon as he stood up and went to. Jihoon's place.</p><p>"Mr. Hong-"</p><p>"Joshua. Just call me Joshua." He cut the younger off.</p><p>"Joshua. What can I do for you?"</p><p>"I knew about you and Seungcheol." Joshua said as he sat down next to Jihoon.</p><p>"Mr. Choi?"</p><p>"No need to be formal Jihoon. Especially outside of school when you do those things." Joshua laughed, making Jihoon laugh too.</p><p>"We broke up." Jihoon said with a bittersweet smile.</p><p>"I know. I'm not gonna ask whose fault was it or what's the reason. But I just wanna tell you that Cheol has really bad drinking habits."</p><p>Jihoon turned to him with worried eyes.</p><p>"I-I didn't know." Jihoon said.</p><p>"Please go to him if you have a chance. I will too. He doesn't have many people to lay on, you know? He's not that very friendly, nor does he keep his circle big." </p><p>"I was planning on visiting him but I thought he hated me." Jihoon said.</p><p>"Seungcheol may not be so friendly but he's not the type to be angry with people. He has a golden heart. I'm pretty sure he can't hate you." Joshua truthfully said.</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Hong-"</p><p>"Joshua."</p><p>"Thank you, Joshua." Jihoon smiled.</p><p>"I'm really glad Jeonghan made his way in your heart." Jihoon added.</p><p>"It was me who was challenged to be in his heart." Joshua said as he looked at Jeonghan laughing with Soonyoung and Chan.</p><p>Time felt like it stopped the moment Joshua and Jeonghan's eyes met. Cliché, like in the movies, but it's true.</p><p>
  <em>So this is love?</em>
</p><p>Joshua thought. </p><p>Their world felt like it was more colorful. Joshua's plain and repetitive world was colored with pastels and rainbows.</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>Jeonghan thought.</p><p>Everything is fine. Perfect, even. For them, having each other was the only important thing right now.</p><p>Joshua stood up, everyone's eyes were on him as he walked up to Jeonghan. Hands reaching for each others as they let themselves indulge in each others warmth. </p><p>Jeonghan being the tinier one, wrapped his arms around Joshua's waist and placed his head on the older's chest. Joshua repeatedly kissed Jeonghan's smooth hair. Not caring about the world that surrounded them, they created their own.</p><p>Soonyoung was about to tear up while watching them. He was heartbroken that the child he grew up with and raised a bit, was now learning to love. </p><p>But it's fine, because Jeonghan deserves to love as much as he deserves to be loved. </p><p>Jihoon who thinks of Joshua as a womanizer before, now approved of him and his friend. Because everyone has the chance to change.</p><p>At this point, everyone couldn't ask for more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>two more chapters and this will end :))</p><p>++ i thought of a plot for another jihan fic after this!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> — 2 YEARS LATER — </strong>
</p><p>Jeonghan can't hide his disappointment and sadness. Throughout the whole ceremony, his face didn't show a smile unless it's for the pictures.</p><p>"Jeongjeong!" His mom scolded him.</p><p>He just looked at her and smiled for another picture.</p><p>"I can understand how disappointed you are but you have to understand him. He still has a hard time adjusting to be on the top position! And he can't just leave his job to be with you for a day!" </p><p>"But it's my graduation, mom!" Jeonghan was on the verge of tears.</p><p>"I assure you that he'll make up to you, okay?" His mom comforted him.</p><p>Jeonghan just nodded and looked at his phone.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, baby. There's a really important meeting the whole week and I can't leave :(("</em>
</p><p>He sighed as he read the message over and over again.</p><p>
  <em>"I promise, I'll be there next week then I'll stay for a month."</em>
</p><p>"You better do." Jeonghan muttered under his breath.</p><p>
  <em>"I love you, Jeonghan."</em>
</p><p>He locked his phone and focused on the ceremony.</p><p>"If you really love him, you'll understand." His mom said.</p><p>"I know. I just-" He sighed.</p><p>"I just want to be with him at this special moment. My special moment."</p><p>His moms kissed his forehead and smiled.</p><p>"Just trust him, ok?"</p><p>"Always."</p><p>Jeonghan felt his tears falling. He remembered how Joshua promised him to wait two more years for them to be legally together. And now is the time.</p><p>But Joshua isn't here.</p><p>The ceremony was coming to an end. Jeonghan held the flowers he received from his friends and his friends' parents.</p><p>He uttered a never-ending 'thanks' to all the people who congratulated him. </p><p>"Jeonghan Yoon." A familiar voice called.</p><p>"Mr. Choi?" Jeonghan turned around and saw Seungcheol, Junhui and Myungho.</p><p>"Congratulations." Myungho smiled.</p><p>"Thank you." Jeonghan smiled back at the three.</p><p>"Here." Junhui handed him a bouquet of red roses.</p><p>The red roses definitely stood out from all the flowers he held.</p><p>"Thank you." He uttered again.</p><p>"We wish you a bright journey ahead. With him, of course." Seungcheol said.</p><p>Jeonghan knew who they're talking about. It's no secret between their friends.</p><p>"Oh he-he's not here." Jeonghan mentioned.</p><p>The three were not surprised. </p><p>
  <em>Maybe they knew.</em>
</p><p>Jeonghan heard his name being called by his friends.</p><p>"Excuse me, I have to go. Thank you again." He smiled at the three and went to his friends.</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung walked out of the venue, arm to arm with Seokmin. Vernon did the same with Seungkwan. Jihoon went somewhere private with Seungcheol. Jeonghan felt like the biggest third wheel.</p><p>All the way from the exit to the car ride, Jeonghan can't help but to sigh. His mom constantly scolding him for his immature behavior.</p><p>The flowers he held were withering, except for the bright red roses.</p><p>His phone beeped and he jolted from his seat out of excitement.</p><p>To his disappointment, it's just Seokmin asking if he's up for a sleepover at Seungkwan's.</p><p><em>"Sorry. Can't. Not in the mood." </em>He replied.</p><p><em>"I'm sorry :(( We just wanna take you out bc we know how stresses u r w/ Joshua :((" </em>Seokmim replied.</p><p>Jeonghan can sense his insensitivity towards his friend who just wanna make sure he's alright.</p><p><em>"Thank u, Seok. I'm sorry too for being insensitive the whole day. Love u."  </em>He sent.</p><p>"Do you wanna go abroad for the weekend?" His mom asked enthusiastically. </p><p>"Not in the mood." He answered blankly.</p><p>"Amusement park!" Chan smiled.</p><p>"Still." Jeonghan answered with no emotions.</p><p>"Beach?" Soonyoung said while driving.</p><p>"Still no." </p><p>The three sighed at the youngest's reaction.</p><p>They reached the house and Jeonghan moved like a sloth.</p><p>Tired.</p><p>Slow.</p><p>Sad.</p><p>He didn't even get a call or text from Joshua the whole day. He was beyond angry but he just can't hold it for too long. Knowing that Joshua may also be so stressed at his work in LA.</p><p>But the distance was killing Jeonghan.</p><p>He laid on his bed and opened his phone to text Joshua.</p><p>
  <em>"The ceremony's done. I'm at home."</em>
</p><p>Delete.</p><p>
  <em>"Seokmin asked me to have a sleepover-"</em>
</p><p>Delete.</p><p>
  <em>"I miss you."</em>
</p><p>Delete.</p><p>
  <em>"I know I'm being irrational and immature but are you really not gonna text me?"</em>
</p><p>His hands stopped at that sentence. Thinking if he should send it or not.</p><p>"JEONGHAN!!" A knock and scream startled him, causing him to hit the send button.</p><p>"OH MY GOD." His eyes were wide as he stared at the message.</p><p>"Jeonghan!" His mom barged inside his room.</p><p>"Mom?!" </p><p>"I just wanna talk to you." His mom said firmly.</p><p>Jeonghan can't utter a word because of his shock. He stared alternatively from his phone to his mom.</p><p>"You didn't have to shout like that!" Jeonghan whined.</p><p>His mom laughed and sat beside him on his bed.</p><p>"I'm getting old." She started and looked at him.</p><p>"We all are." Jeonghan answered. </p><p>"And sooner or later you'll be away from me." She said while tears are forming in her eyes.</p><p>"Joshua isn't even here to take me away from you." Jeonghan said while rolling his eyes at the thought of Joshua.</p><p>His mom laughed again.</p><p>"Understand him, please?" His mom pleaded.</p><p>"Mom, who's your real son between the two of us? Me or him? Why are you always defending him?" Jeonghan pouted.</p><p>"Because he's like a son I never had. He may not be like a brother to you, but to me, he's my son." She said as she brushed Jeonghan's black hair.</p><p>"Do you love him?" She asked.</p><p>"Yes. I do. I really do love him." Jeonghan answered right away.</p><p>"Then bear with him. Be patient with him as patient he is with you." </p><p>"I just can't believe he didn't even call or text me today." Jeonghan pouted more.</p><p>"Have you ever thought of the time difference between the two of you? Have you ever thought of how tired he is? Working for his future?" </p><p>"I know! I just-" He sighed again.</p><p>"Okay, I admit, I may have been a bit immature." Jeonghan said.</p><p>"There's no perfect relationship. But there's a healthy one. If you wanna be with him for a long time, then do your part." His mom firmly said.</p><p>Jeonghan looked like a bruised puppy.</p><p>"He just loves you so much that he doesn't wanna make you sacrifice things for him. But he'd appreciate if you do. He must be tired sometimes, Jeongjeong."</p><p>"O-Okay. I'll do my part."</p><p>Flashbacks of Joshua coming home every month to Korea to spend time with Jeonghan were flashed inside his head. The constant unholy things they do at night while on the phone, the pictures they sent each other, naked or not, the sweet words they exchanged. All of it just proves how much they really love each other.</p><p>"By the way, let's have dinner out later. Dress up nice." His mom stood up and walked her way to the door.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>She gave him a soft smile before walking out.</p><p>Jeonghan then checked his phone to see if Joshua replied.</p><p>He hasn't even seen it.</p><p>Jeonghan didn't know if he should be relieved or be more pissed.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan looked at himself on his full length mirror. He neatly dressed up with an all black turtle neck, pants and shoes, with a brown coat. He sent downstairs and his mom was already waiting for him at the living room.</p><p>She smiled at the sight of her son. Looking like a full grown man that he is. She then realized that he's really not a baby anymore. </p><p>"Let's go." </p><p>They went to their car, Soonyoung drove and Chan taught him the directions. </p><p>"Eat a lot. You might be tired tonight." His mom said.</p><p>"What?" Jeonghan asked.</p><p>Confused as to why he'll be tired tonight when all he planned was to binge watch Haikyuu when they go home.</p><p>Not noticing the time, they're already at the restaurant Chan booked for them. It wasn't crowded, which Jeonghan was very thankful for. </p><p>It was an Italian restaurant.</p><p>Flashbacks of him and Joshua in Jeju were in his mind.</p><p>"Mrs. Yoon?" The waitress asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>She then lead them to their table. </p><p>The night was fast, Jeonghan was finished at the last bite of his lasagna. The waiter served them more water, causing Jeonghan to go to the bathroom.</p><p>He entered a neat and fancy cubicle and did his stuff. He went out and washed his hands. He then noticed that he wasn't alone.</p><p>On the corner of his eyes, he saw a familiar figure looking at him through the restroom mirror. He then lifted his head up to get a good view of that someone.</p><p>Behind him, was a familiar god-like man. Tall and blonde. Smirking as his right hand held a rose and his left was on his pocket.</p><p>Jeonghan can't believe his eyes. He turned around to make sure and met the lips he's been craving for.</p><p>"I'm back, baby." Joshua said with a smirk while his lips are millimeters away from Jeonghan's.</p><p>The younger wasted no time and wrapped his hands around Joshua's neck and hungrily kissed him.</p><p>They stopped to catch their breaths. Both panting and slightly sweating.</p><p>"Here." Joshua handed the rose to Jeonghan.</p><p>"You-" Jeonghan didn't finish his sentence and just cried while hugging Joshua.</p><p>"Shh baby, I'm sorry." Joshua kissed Jeonghan's hair.</p><p>"N-No. I'm sorry. For being immature." Jeonghan said through tears.</p><p>"Let's go home, ok?" Joshua said while caressing Jeonghan's hair.</p><p>"My mom-"</p><p>"She knows. Everyone knows." Joshua smiled.</p><p>Jeonghan just cried more. Joshua laughed at Jeonghan's reaction.</p><p>"Why did you trick me?" </p><p>"Baby, I want this to be a surprise." Joshua laughed.</p><p>Jeonghan calmed down after a few moments.</p><p>Joshua raked a hot stare at Jeonghan's body.</p><p>"My baby looks so fucking hot." He said while nibbling Jeonghan's bottom lip.</p><p>Jeonghan knew he shouldn't be aroused right now but Joshua's presence was enough to make him.</p><p>"Daddy." Jeonghan moaned at Joshua's lips.</p><p>Joshua was wearing his usual work clothes, only that he's not wearing a coat and his white long sleeves are folded, showing his veins on his forearm. The buttons of his shirt were open, showing almost half of his chest.</p><p>And that added fuel to Jeonghan's fire.</p><p>"Home." Joshua said.</p><p>Jeonghan nodded and quickly moved. They went out the bathroom and saw Jeonghan's table empty. His mom must've gone home. Joshua pulled him to his car and drove.</p><p>"This isn't the direction to your house." Jeonghan said.</p><p>"I know." Joshua replied as he put his big hand to Jeonghan's thigh. </p><p>They entered an unfamiliar village and stopped at a big, luxurious house.</p><p>"You bought this?" Jeonghan can't hide his shock.</p><p>"For us."</p><p>Next thing they knew, they're on Joshua's big bedroom, making out. Rose petals scattered on the floor. </p><p>"Jeonghan." Joshua stopped and said.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I love you." Joshua said while looking at Jeonghan's eyes.</p><p>"I love you more." Jeonghan smiled.</p><p>"You trust me, right?" Joshua asked.</p><p>"Always."</p><p>Joshua kissed him and laid him on his bed. Taking their clothes off one by one. Not breaking the eye contact. </p><p>Joshua touched Jeonghan like he's the most delicate flower he's seen. </p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you more."</p><p>Joshua kissed him. Travelling from his pretty mouth to the hem of his boxers.</p><p>"A-Ah! Daddy!" Jeonghan moaned as Joshua pushed his face on Jeonghan's clothes crotch.</p><p>Joshua was leaving wet kisses on Jeonghan's clothes cock. Making him moan louder and louder.</p><p>Jeonghan saw a lube and condom beside them. He knew he was ready. He knew he wanted this day to come.</p><p>"Baby." Joshua called.</p><p>His boxers were now pulled out of him. Joshua them took off his. </p><p>Their naked bodies pressed against each other while hungrily making out.</p><p>"I want to make love to you." Joshua said.</p><p>
  <em>Make love.</em>
</p><p>Jeonghan looked at him with sparkly eyes. </p><p>"Yes, daddy." He moaned.</p><p>"I want you to fuck me."</p><p>Joshua then put his long fingers on Jeonghan's lips.</p><p>"No, baby. We're not gonna fuck." Joshua said as he reached for the lube and condom.</p><p>"We're making love." Another kiss. </p><p>Joshua opened the condom and wore it on his cock. Jeonghan moaned at the sight. Joshua then opened the lube for Jeonghan.</p><p>The younger wasn't used to this things. The coldness of the lube on his hole made him shiver. </p><p>"Ready?" Joshua asked.</p><p>"Always."</p><p>"Tell me if it hurts, I'll stop, ok?"</p><p>Jeonghan nodded.</p><p>Joshua intertwined their hands together as he entered Jeonghan.</p><p>"Ahh! Ahh! Daddy!" Jeonghan moaned in pain and pleasure.</p><p>"Fuck. Fuck. You're so tight, baby." Joshua moaned as he felt the half of him enter.</p><p>He stopped for a moment for Jeonghan to adjust on him. He placed Jeonghan's legs wider for more access. </p><p>Joshua started to thrust slowly, Jeonghan didn't stop moaning.</p><p>"You feel so fucking good." Joshua said while thrusting inside Jeonghan. </p><p>"F-Faster."</p><p>And Joshua did. Next thing they knew, Joshua was thrusting faster and rougher each second.</p><p>"Daddy!" Jeonghan moaned repeatedly.</p><p>His moans were music to Joshua's ear.</p><p>Joshua then pushed all of him inside Jeonghan. Hitting the younger's spot.</p><p>"So fucking good." Joshua moaned as he thrusts deeper. </p><p>He felt like cumming.</p><p>"Daddy's gonna cum." He moaned on Jeonghan's ear.</p><p>He came on the condom. But Jeonghan felt his warmess inside.</p><p>"Daddy I wanna cum." Jeonghan moaned.</p><p>"Yes, baby."</p><p>Joshua then pulled out of Jeonghan and stroked the younger's red and hard cock. Jeonghan came on Joshua's hand.</p><p>Joshua pressed their sweaty bodies together. Panting at each other's ear.</p><p>"Did it hurt?" Joshua asked.</p><p>"A bit." Jeonghan said quietly.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I tried hard to be gentle, I promise." Joshua said while playing with Jeonghan's hair.</p><p>"It's fine. It's worth it." The younger kissed him. </p><p>They were about to clean up on Joshua's bathroom.</p><p>"Daddy." Jeonghan called, out of energy.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I can't walk." Jeonghan tiredly giggled.</p><p>Joshua picked him up bridal style and laid him on his huge tub. </p><p>Joshua then joined him inside and washed each other.</p><p>"When did you buy all of this?" Jeonghan asked, referring to the house.</p><p>"I've actually been eyeing another house before since I thought I was gonna live alone. But then you came and I figured that I wanted a big ass house with you." Joshua smiled confidently. </p><p>"Why did you leave your other house?"</p><p>"About that, uhm, before I knew you, there's this girl that I've been seeing. I said we should stop, but she became obsessive and followed me in that village-"</p><p>Jeonghan pouted and splashed water on Joshua's face.</p><p>"Hey!" Joshua laughed.</p><p>Jeonghan pouted more.</p><p>"So I figured, why not live in another place, right?" Joshua caressed Jeonghan's cheek.</p><p>"With my baby." He said as he deeply kissed Jeonghan.</p><p>"What about your job in LA?" Jeonghan asked worriedly.</p><p>"Come with me, then." Joshua said with sparkly eyes.</p><p>"Only if you want to." He added.</p><p>Jeonghan's smile was enough for Joshua to know the answer.</p><p>"My boyfriend's so rich." Jeonghan teased.</p><p>Joshua smiled cockily. </p><p>"Congratulations on your graduation." Joshua smiled.</p><p>"Thank you, I thought you won't come." Jeonghan pouted.</p><p>"I won't miss every special day for you."</p><p>Joshua kissed him and Jeonghan kissed back with more intensity. The two of them shared a hot make out session. Joshua knew Jeonghan was still sore and he can't do anything unholy tonight, but</p><p>"Maybe tomorrow I'll give you a reward. For being a good boy." Joshua whispered hotly on Jeonghan's ear.</p><p>"Please." Jeonghan moaned back as if he isn't so fucking sore.</p><p>The night went by with them on Joshua's bed. Cuddling themselves to sleep.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you more."</p><p>Joshua stared at the most beautiful flower he's ever seen. All his. Beautiful and delicate. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>one more chapter until the end</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. infinity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>— the end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>set years after last ud</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeonghan woke up from his nightmare with tears on his face. He spread his hands on the king sized bed and didn't find Joshua, making him cry more. He hurriedly went out the room, wearing only his silk robe. He searched every room in their house and still didn't find his husband.</p><p>He called and texted him but Joshua's phone was off.</p><p>
  <em>The pool.</em>
</p><p>He thought and went to their indoor pool.</p><p>
  <em>Not here.</em>
</p><p>He was nearing their outdoor pool and heard splashing of water. There he found his husband. Roughly moving his arms on the water. His every move was manly and strong. Even when his face can't be seen, he still screamed dominance.</p><p>Jeonghan sighed and went nearer to the end of the pool, where Joshua would come up. With tears on his face, he pouted as soon as he met Joshua's eyes.</p><p>"Baby, what's wrong?!" Joshua hurriedly went to him, not minding if he's wet.</p><p>"I-I had a nightmare. You. You were with a girl. You. You were cheating on me." Jeonghan cried.</p><p>Joshua embraced his husband tightly. His wet body pressed against Jeonghan's robed one. </p><p>"You trust me, right?" Joshua whispered.</p><p>"Always."</p><p>"Then you know I'll never do that to you. Even on our next lifetime." Joshua kissed Jeonghan's hair.</p><p>"B-But I woke up and you're not beside me!" Jeonghan embraced Joshua more.</p><p>"Shh baby, I'm here. I'm here." Joshua repeatedly said.</p><p>Jeonghan calmed down a bit and looked up to Joshua. Admiring his every feature. Even at 30, Joshua looked so ethereal. Like he doesn't even age a day.</p><p>Joshua noticed how Jeonghan stared at him. He stared at him with equal admiration. </p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you more."</p><p>Jeonghan then kissed Joshua's lips. Joshua's hands went to untie Jeonghan's robe.</p><p>"Naughty." Joshua smirked as he saw that Jeonghan wasn't wearing anything under his silky robe.</p><p>"For you." Jeonghan replied with a playful smile.</p><p>"Living room. Now." Joshua growled on Jeonghan's ear.</p><p>"But I wanna do it here, daddy." Jeonghan bit his lip as his hands caressed Joshua's toned bare stomach.</p><p>"lf we'll do it here, then I'll make sure you won't be able to walk for 2 weeks." Joshua growled and nibbled Jeonghan's ear.</p><p>Jeonghan moaned at the contact and pressed himself more into Joshua's wet body.</p><p>Joshua picked him up and laid him on one of the benches.</p><p>In their two years of marriage, they have marked every single corner of their house. From the floor to the stairs to the kitchen counters to the tables, couches, garage, everything.</p><p>Jeonghan's hands went up to his husband's wet hair and pulled it towards his face. Joshua groaned at the sudden action and spread Jeonghan's legs wide for a better view of him and more access.</p><p>He stared down at him, taking all his features. His lips swollen, chest exposed, almost wet, his hard cock was brushing against Joshua's.</p><p>"So beautiful." Joshua said as he moved his hands from Jeonghan's bottom lip, trailing down his neck.</p><p>Jeonghan moaned when Joshua put a little amount of pressure when the older's hand reached his neck.</p><p>"So wrecked." </p><p>Joshua's hands went further down on Jeonghan's bare chest. Jeonghan can't take it anymore, he was panting heavily under Joshua. He felt his crotch become harder and harder as Joshua trailed his fingers on his abdomen, teasing.</p><p>"Daddyyy!" Jeonghan whined.</p><p>"Beg." Joshua ordered mercilessly as he played with Jeonghan's cock.</p><p>Jeonghan moaned loudly and felt Joshua standing up.</p><p>With heavy eyes, he looked up to his husband with longing admiration and lust. He saw him taking off his shorts slowly while smiling at him.</p><p>Jeonghan sighed and did his best to get up and do God's work.</p><p>He sat up and reached for Joshua's shorts and hurriedly pulled it down, meeting his glorious crotch. </p><p>Joshua smiled at his baby's eagerness. Jeonghan took Joshua's cock and licked the tip.</p><p>"No, baby." Joshua teasingly pushed Jeonghan away.</p><p>"Why?" Jeonghan pouted.</p><p>"Beg." </p><p>Jeonghan looked at him with angry eyes. Joshua was turned on more.</p><p>Jeonghan stood up, leveling him. He put his hands an Joshua's wide shoulders and caressed it, making Joshua breath heavily.</p><p>"I don't think I have to, daddy." Jeonghan said as he pushed Joshua on the bench, switching their positions.</p><p>He bats his eye as he smiled sweetly at his husband who's panting.</p><p>He sat down on Joshua's lap, his back facing him.</p><p>"Ah fuck!" Joshua moaned as Jeonghan rubbed his bottoms on Joshua's cock.</p><p>"You like that, daddy?" Jeonghan moaned on Joshua's ear. His back pressed against Joshua's chest. His lips near the older's ear.</p><p>"I don't have to beg, do I?" Jeonghan teased more.</p><p>Jeonghan was let out a gasp when Joshua wrapped his arms around the younger, pressing them more tightly. Joshua then buried his face on Jeonghan's neck.</p><p>"You won't beg but I'll make sure you're not gonna walk for a MONTH." Joshua said with emphasis on the word 'month'.</p><p>"Oh how I'd love that!" Jeonghan moaned lustfully while grinding on Joshua's cock.</p><p>"You're really testing my patience, huh?" Joshua said and sucked on the sweet spot of Jeonghan's neck, leaving a love mark.</p><p>"AH! Daddy!" Jeonghan moaned loudly.</p><p>Joshua then reached for his cock and teased Jeonghan's hole.</p><p>"Daddy, please." </p><p>Joshua smirked at Jeonghan's reaction.</p><p>"I said, fucking beg." He ordered heartlessly.</p><p>Jeonghan had no other choice but to oblige. He only wanted to tease Joshua, but deep inside, he likes to beg for him.</p><p>"I want your cock, daddy." Jeonghan started grinding faster.</p><p>"Uh huh." Joshua was not satisfied.</p><p>"Inside me. I want it inside me." Jeonghan looked at him with lustful eyes.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"I want it hard and rough." Jeonghan bit his lip.</p><p>"What else?"</p><p>"I want to feel your cum, daddy!" He moaned loudly while imagining what he's saying.</p><p>"I want to feel your hot liquid inside me! I want you to ravish me until I can't walk a-anymore." Jeonghan was a moaning mess.</p><p>"Spank me, choke me, do whatever you want. I love it. I love it so much." He felt Joshua's cock near his hole.</p><p>"You like daddy's cock that much?" Joshua teased.</p><p>"I love it, daddy!"</p><p>"Then be a good boy." Joshua whispered hotly.</p><p>Joshua entered Jeonghan slowly until the younger can adjust to his size.</p><p>"Daddy! You feel so good! So big!" Jeonghan moaned.</p><p>"Ride me, baby." </p><p>And Jeonghan did. He started to move his hips up and down at slow pace. He started moving faster and faster each second, earning a moan from Joshua.</p><p>"Fuck baby! You're so good at this!" Joshua moaned and embraced Jeonghan from behind.</p><p>Joshua's hands reached for Jeonghan's legs, parting it wider.</p><p>"Daddy!" Jeonghan moaned when Joshua started to thrust his hips, making their skins clap.</p><p>"You want it rough, huh? Daddy will show you what 'rough' is." </p><p>And with that, Joshua flipped them over, making him on top, and Jeonghan laying down on the bench.</p><p>Jeonghan whined at the sudden loss of contact from Joshua's cock.</p><p>Joshua wasted no time and plunged his cock inside Jeonghan without warning. Jeonghan screamed out of pleasure.</p><p>Joshua thrust faster and harder. Jeonghan can feel his legs shake from the pleasure.</p><p>"More, daddy." He moaned.</p><p>Joshua then thrust himself deeper, making Jeonghan take his full length. He felt like he hit Jeonghan's prostate when the younger moaned loudly.</p><p>"D-Daddy, oh my God!" Jeonghan cried.</p><p>"You feel so good baby, you take my cock so good." Joshua moaned.</p><p>Joshua's skilled hands went to Jeonghan's neck, slightly choking him.</p><p>"Harder, daddy!" Jeonghan moaned.</p><p>But Joshua didn't want to hurt him so he didn't push his hand harder.</p><p>Instead, he sped up his thrust.</p><p>"Daddy, you feel so good!" Jeonghan moaned.</p><p>"Like it when daddy fucks you hard, hmm?" Joshua growled.</p><p>Jeonghan nodded.</p><p>"WORDS!" Joshua growled loudly as he spanked Jeonghan's right ass.</p><p>"Yes daddy! I love it when you fuck me hard!" Jeonghan cried.</p><p>"I love it when your hard cock pounds inside me."</p><p>Joshua felt his cock twitch, indicating that he's gonna cum.</p><p>"Daddy's gonna cum!" He groaned.</p><p>"Cum inside me, daddy." Jeonghan said weakly.</p><p>One more hard thrust and Joshua released his hot liquid inside Jeonghan, making the younger's legs shake out of pleasure.</p><p>Joshua then pulled his cock out of Jeonghan and sat on the bench, tired.</p><p>Jeonghan laid still, until an idea popped out of his head.</p><p>"I wanna cum." Jeonghan said straightforwardly but weakly.</p><p>"Don't you feel tired, baby?" Joshua worriedly asked.</p><p>"I wanna ride you."</p><p>Joshua saw the determination in Jeonghan's eye and smirked as he gestured the younger to straddle his lap.</p><p>Jeonghan felt his soreness as he moved his leg a little. But it wasn't enough to make him back down. He hurriedly straddle Joshua's lap and stroked his cock.</p><p>"Fuck." Joshua hissed and threw his head back.</p><p>Jeonghan smiled innocently at his husband.</p><p>"The angelic smile suits you best." Joshua said.</p><p>"Really?" Jeonghan's eyes lit up.</p><p>"Yeah, especially when I fuck you senseless."</p><p>Joshua's dirty talk just added weakness in Jeonghan's legs.</p><p>Soon enough, Joshua cock was already very hard and it's a cue for Jeonghan to insert it in him.</p><p>"Ah, daddy, so big!" He moaned as he felt Joshua's cock enter him again.</p><p>Jeonghan moved his hips up and down, trying his best to fasten his pace. </p><p>Joshua reached for his hands and intertwined them, guiding Jeonghan for a better ride.</p><p>"Fuck baby, you're so tight!" Joshua moaned.</p><p>"For you, daddy. For you." Jeonghan said with evident lust.</p><p>He then started to ride Joshua faster. The feeling of being on top of him, gave Jeonghan more energy to quicken his hips.</p><p>"Ah! So good!"</p><p>Joshua reached for Jeonghan's cock and stroked it as the younger rides him.</p><p>"Daddy!" Jeonghan cried when Joshua's hands tighten its grip on his cock and fasten its pace.</p><p>But Jeonghan just rode faster. He rode Joshua until his last energy.</p><p>"Daddy, I'm cumming!" He cried.</p><p>"Me too, baby, I'm gonna fucking cum." Joshua groaned.</p><p>The heat from the sun added fuel to heir fire. The LA weather screamed 'sex' for them.</p><p>Jeonghan released on Joshua's abdomen, moaning at the satisfaction. Joshua pulled out his cock and placed it near Jeonghan's lips. The younger got the message and immediately put it in his mouth. Few seconds later and Joshua moaned, indicating his release. Jeonghan's mouth was full of his cum, dripping from his lips, to the side of his face.</p><p>"I love you." Joshua said while staring at his husband with a soft smile.</p><p>"I love you more." Jeonghan smiled.</p><p>They both cleaned up, with Joshua carrying Jeonghan the whole time because the younger has a hard time walking.</p><p>"Stay there, I'll cook." Joshua said as he placed Jeonghan at a couch at their living room.</p><p>"But I wanna see you cook." Jeonghan whined and pouted.</p><p>Joshua laughed and carried Jeonghan again, now walking to their kitchen and placed him on a stool at the counter.</p><p>Joshua was wearing a white, almost fitted, shirt, revealing his tone muscles, which Jeonghan loves so much.</p><p>Jeonghan stared at him with love and adoration. Joshua's back was facing him. Jeonghan then looked at his ring finger, where the gold diamond wedding ring was placed.</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>Everyday, Jeonghan wakes up and still feel surreal. </p><p>The man he once lost, the man who he loved even when he didn't know what love was, is now his husband.</p><p>It was still crystal clear to Jeonghan how Joshua proposed that day. His graduation day.</p><p>It was still clear to Jeonghan how Joshua kissed him in front of their families.</p><p>It was still clear to Jeonghan how they made love the first time.</p><p>All of it was still clear and surreal. </p><p>"We don't have enough bacon but you can take mine. I just added one more egg." Joshua said as he placed the utensils in front of Jeonghan.</p><p>Jeonghan just stared at him. Still can't believe that a god-like human, Joshua Hong, asked him for marriage, and is now two years married.</p><p>"What?" Joshua laughed as he noticed Jeonghan staring at him for too long.</p><p>"I love you." Jeonghan said.</p><p>"I love you more." Joshua kissed Jeonghan's hair.</p><p>They finished eating and Joshua was now washing the plates.</p><p>"Jeonghan." Joshua called.</p><p>"Yes?" Jeonghan looked at Joshua's way.</p><p>"Remember what I told you last night?" Joshua asked.</p><p>
  <em>Of course.</em>
</p><p>"I didn't quite catch it because I was too sleepy, but what is it?" Jeonghan smiled.</p><p>Joshua looked back at him with an unreadable expression.</p><p>"Oh. Nothing." Joshua flashed a smile.</p><p>Joshua was finished washing their dishes and sat next to Jeonghan on their couch.</p><p>"I remember." Jeonghan suddenly said.</p><p>"What?" Joshua asked.</p><p>"I want it too." Jeonghan smiled.</p><p>"Look, I won't get mad if you really don't. I just thought of it and I don't wanna pressure you-"</p><p>Jeonghan cut him off with a kiss.</p><p>"I want to have kids." Jeonghan said through the kiss and smiled.</p><p>"There's a center I've been eyeing for a while now." Joshua said.</p><p>"You have all these planned, don't you?" Jeonghan teased.</p><p>"Of course, baby. I planned a lifetime with you." Joshua said with husky voice.</p><p>"But no pressure, if you don't want now, then it's fine. I'll wait until you're ready." Joshua added.</p><p>Jeonghan felt so loved. His love for Joshua was beyond this world. No language or alphabet could describe the love they have.</p><p>Jeonghan caressed Joshua's cheek. Joshua still looked like the same man Jeonghan fell in love with at first sight. It felt like time didn't have an effect on Joshua. 'Ethereal' was the best way to describe him but Jeonghan felt like he was more than that. </p><p>"Are you even real?" Jeonghan blurted out.</p><p>Joshua laughed and kissed Jeonghan on the lips.</p><p>"There. I'm real, see?" </p><p>Jeonghan hugged Joshua, nuzzling his face on the older's neck.</p><p>"I just can't believe that you're here. With me. My husband. Living in the same roof." Jeonghan felt like he was about to tear up.</p><p>"I still remember the first time I saw you. You looked like a son of a Greek God, you still do." Jeonghan said.</p><p>"I still remember the time I saw you again at school." Jeonghan pulled away from the hug to stare at Joshua.</p><p>"You stood so confident, you knew everyone wants you. Especially me."</p><p>Joshua kissed him again.</p><p>"The day I saw you with a student in your office, I didn't know what I was doing then, but I knew I had to see you. And I made the right choice." </p><p>"You did, baby. You always do." Joshua said.</p><p>"The day you found me on the rain and told me to get in your car, I really want to but I thought that you did that out of pity."</p><p>"But I didn't, I was really looking out for you."</p><p>Silence enveloped them as they stared at each other lovingly.</p><p>"The day you said 'yes' to me, was the day I learned what love really is." Joshua said.</p><p>"The day we moved in this house, I promised myself I'll always be with you. Even on the next lifetime."</p><p>Jeonghan kissed him.</p><p>"I love you, Jeonghan.</p><p>And I promise to love you,</p><p>infinitely."</p><p> </p><p>Joshua held Jeonghan's hands and slowly kissed them lovingly. </p><p>"I want a family with you." Jeonghan whispered.</p><p>"We will, baby. We will." Joshua replied.</p><p>Jeonghan cried and embraced his husband. Even when he's sore, he tried his best to wrap himself around Joshua's body.</p><p>"I love you. I love you so much." Jeonghan cried.</p><p>"I love you more." Joshua kissed him and tried to dry his tears.</p><p>Jeonghan closed his eyes to know if he's dreaming.</p><p>He cried more when he realized that this is real.</p><p>Joshua hugged him more tightly and kissed his hair.</p><p>They couldn't care less if time was running fast. They have an infinite number of years together.</p><p>"Always."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>— you've come all the way here. thank you for reading and supporting. i have another on going jihan fic called 'playlist', i'd really appreciate if you also read that one. again, thank you &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>also,, prepare for an epilouge/bonus chapter :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He looked familiar.</em>
</p><p>That's what Joshua thought the moment he locked eyes with the angelic looking student.</p><p>"Who's that?" He asked Jun.</p><p>"Which one? The one wearing a tight red skirt?" Jun thought it was the cheerleader student, few tables away from where the boy Joshua was pertaining to.</p><p>"No, that-"</p><p>"Oh, that blonde long haired one? With big boobs?" Jun cut him off.</p><p>Joshua laughed at his friend.</p><p>"Jun. Fucking listen. No! The brown haired boy over there." Joshua pointed with his lips while the boy was looking away.</p><p>"Oh, that. Jeonghan. Jeonghan Yoon. Why?" </p><p>"Nothing. He looked familiar." Joshua answered.</p><p>"Oh! You must've met him in one of your fancy family business shits. He's rich. One of the richest in this school, actually." </p><p>But Joshua couldn't remember him being on any of that occasion. </p><p>"No. I don't think he'll be there. Only older ones attend to that." </p><p>Joshua felt a light bump on his shoulder. He looked to that direction and found the girl Jun was pertaining to lately.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Hong." She apologized while biting her lip.</p><p>"It's fine." Joshua smirked.</p><p>Jun sighed. He knew what's about to happen.</p><p>The girl left the scene while swaying her wide hips, enough for Joshua to notice her short red skirt.</p><p>"I have a condom on my desk, just in case you wanna, you know." Jun said while drinking his coffee.</p><p>"What makes you think I don't have my own box? Use that with Minghao." Joshua laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Moans filled his office as he roughly thrust inside her. His big hands were holding her waist in place as she rode him. His sinful lips playing with her big breasts. </p><p>"Fuck daddy!" She moaned.</p><p>He spanked her, wanting her to call him something else.</p><p>"What's my rule today?" He said as he ravished her breasts with his lips.</p><p>"S-sir. Call you 'sir'." She managed to say through moans.</p><p>"Good girl." He said as his hands moved to play with her clit.</p><p>"I'm gonna cum!" He moaned.</p><p>"Cum inside me. Please, sir." She moaned as she clenched her walls, wanting him to cum inside her.</p><p>And he did. He released his warm liquid inside her.</p><p>"So good." She moaned.</p><p>Joshua pulled out of her to shot his remaining cum inside her mouth. </p><p>"Knees." He ordered. And she obediently did.</p><p>They cleaned up and Joshua was dropping hints for her to leave his office. </p><p>"Next time, daddy?" She asked as she zipped her tight skirt.</p><p>"What did I say?" Joshua grabbed her big bottoms tightly, making her yelp out of pleasure at the sudden touch.</p><p>"Sir. Next time, sir?" She bat her eyes.</p><p>"I'll call you." He said and slapped her bottoms harshly.</p><p>She went out of his office, leaving him satisfied.</p><p>This is his life.</p><p>Temporary.</p><p>Directionless. </p><p>Black and white.</p><p>Sex and booze.</p><p>Pleasurable and fun.</p><p>But incomplete.</p><p>This thoughts ran through his mind one night. When he was drinking alone, after that sudden encounter with Jeonghan Yoon.</p><p>
  <em>How can I be so fucking stupid?</em>
</p><p>He asked himself. </p><p>He then thought of the boy he met earlier. His angelic face. Thick lashes and thin lips. Thin nose and high cheekbones. </p><p>But he left him.</p><p>
  <em>Why does everyone leave me?</em>
</p><p>Joshua laughed at the thought while drinking a bottle of whiskey. </p><p>He thought of every people who left his life.</p><p>His parents.</p><p>His friends.</p><p>Mingyu.</p><p>Vernon.</p><p>All of them.</p><p>He couldn't get himself to feel the satisfaction he wants. Aside from sex, of course.</p><p>He wanted to feel something.</p><p>Something different. He just wanted to escape from what his reality.</p><p>And that happened when he made a decision to be with Jeonghan for 3 days in Jeju. He thought he just wanted a new fuck. But he was wrong.</p><p>One, he and Jeonghan didn't fuck, but they had mindblowing blowjobs. Two, he thinks Jeonghan's too precious to lose his virginity to a guy like Joshua. Three, him and Jeonghan having sex is not legal, nor is their blowjobs but he didn't care much about that. Lastly, because Jeonghan doesn't make him feel horny. He does, but Joshua thinks he's feeling something more for Jeonghan, than being horny.</p><p>"I love you." He heard Jeonghan say.</p><p>He wanted to say it back but he can't. </p><p>Because he doesn't even know the meaning of it.</p><p>But he did. When he bought the golden bracelet in LA, for Jeonghan. And when Jeonghan followed him in LA, just because he was worried about him and he misses him.</p><p>Joshua knew what he was feeling.</p><p>Love.</p><p>And when Joshua promised Jeonghan to wait two more years for them to be legal. And Jeonghan did so, Joshua thought that 'love' was an understatement for what he's feeling.</p><p>At their wedding day, Joshua cried his heart out.</p><p>He never thought someone would actually want to spend their life with him. Especially, knowing how miserable and pathetic he is.</p><p>"Stay with me, for eternity." Joshua said.</p><p>"Always." Jeonghan replied.</p><p>Joshua is clearly visioned his future with his husband. </p><p>He remembered years ago. He didn't have a clear plan on his direction. He doesn't wanna think about his future. All he knows is that he'll be okay today and tomorrow.</p><p>But now he doesn't.</p><p>He planned out a family with Jeonghan. And if Jeonghan doesn't want one then Joshua has a plan B. </p><p>He is whipped.</p><p>"I want a family with you."</p><p>As soon as Jeonghan said that, Joshua felt something explode inside him.</p><p>The feeling of happiness and nervousness mixed.</p><p>The same feeling he had on their wedding day.</p><p>"Thank you, Jeonghan." Joshua kissed Jeonghan on his head as he held the adoption papers.</p><p>"Always." Jeonghan smiled.</p><p>But the smile he held slowly dropped, causing Joshua to panic.</p><p>"Baby, what is it? We can cancel if you're not ready yet. I'll just tell the staffs, they will understand if-"</p><p>"I just realized I'm not the only one who's gonna call you 'daddy'." Jeonghan pouted.</p><p>Joshua doesn't know if he should be relieved or worried.</p><p>"You can still call me 'daddy', baby." Joshua sighed.</p><p>"How about 'sir'?" Jeonghan smirked.</p><p>Joshua sighed more at what Jeonghan said.</p><p>"Hey, you're literally my professor before. I don't think it's not inappropriate if I can call you 'sir' while fucking-"</p><p>"Say that again and you're not walking for weeks." Joshua said with a deep voice.</p><p>"Please do, sir." Jeonghan teased.</p><p>Joshua was about to say something when a cute little boy was walking up to him with a vanilla ice cream in his right hand.</p><p>The boy smiled at him while walking. And stopped as soon as he was next to Joshua.</p><p>It was a new start.</p><p>"Jeonghan, you can't keep feeding him grilled pork belly and ramen. I literally bought vegetables and fruits, you can call Seungcheol and Jun to cook you food when I'm not around." Joshua frustratedly said. </p><p>"B-But I, you, you know I can't cook!" Jeonghan tried to reason out.</p><p>"That's why I said call Seungcheol or Jun to cook for the two of you."</p><p>The couple shamelessly fought infront of their friends while their baby is sleeping in his room with Seokmin and Chan.</p><p>"But Seungcheol and Jun have lives!" Jeonghan pouted while reasoning.</p><p>"They're literally my secretaries Jeonghan! I can order them what to do in and out of work since they're also my friends." Joshua calmly explained even when he's burning inside.</p><p>"But their boy-"</p><p>"Jihoon is busy in his uni. Minghao is dedicated on his artworks which he needed peace to do so, and you know peace and Jun are the total opposites." Joshua said.</p><p>"Hey!-" Jun butted in but was stopped by Mingyu.</p><p>"Okay. I'm sorry." Jeonghan pouted more, causing Joshua to feel guilty.</p><p>"I just want him to be healthy." Joshua said as he embraced his husband.</p><p>"Me too. But he looks cute when his cheeks is full of ramen."</p><p>"I know, baby. I know." Joshua kissed Jeonghan's hair.</p><p>The people in front of them didn't know if they should act amused or annoyed at the couple. </p><p>"I didn't sign up for this." Seungcheol said as he stood up and left the scene.</p><p>One by one, they all did.</p><p>Vernon left with a mouthful of bacon sandwich, Jun too.</p><p>Mingyu approached his cousin to tell him about his planned leave when Joshua turned to him and talked first.</p><p>"Yes, I know you'll file a leave for a week. Go. It's fine. Make sure you have everything with you. You deserve it." Joshua rapped.</p><p>"What the hell are you so stressed for?" Mingyu laughed.</p><p>"Everything." Joshua said and felt Jeonghan's pout.</p><p>"At work. Everything at work." Joshua added so Jeonghan wouldn't feel sad.</p><p>"Let me ease you off, then." Jeonghan said as he looked up to Joshua.</p><p>"I'm fucking leaving." Mingyu shook his head and left. Leaving the couple laughing at his actions.</p><p>"I love you. And Jisoo." Jeonghan said while his arms still wrapped around Joshua's waist.</p><p>"I love the two of you more." Joshua said and kissed Jeonghan's forehead.</p><p>For months, Joshua worried if he'll be a good dad to his son. Like Jeonghan, who is literally the best dad he's seen. Given Joshua's history of not growing up with a dad, he found it so difficult to be one.</p><p>One night, after having a steamy hot sex, Joshua laid on the other side on the bed and Jeonghan wrapped himself around Joshua's body.</p><p>"I feel like I'm lacking." Joshua said a few moments later.</p><p>"What?" Jeonghan was startled.</p><p>"To Jisoo. I feel like I'm lacking as a dad." Joshua confessed.</p><p>"Joshua. Look." Jeonghan cupped Joshua's face and turned it to face him.</p><p>"You are THE Joshua Hong. If there's a word to describe the opposite of you then you can call yourself 'lacking'." Jeonghan said while looking straight at Joshua's eyes.</p><p>"You think so?" Joshua asked.</p><p>"I know so."</p><p>"I just feel like I can't do normal dad and son things with him. Unlike you. I'm always at work. And I really don't know how a dad treats his son, so, yeah." Joshua trailed off.</p><p>"He loves you and you love him. That's what is important. And he understands you. For a five year old, he's quite smart." Jeonghan smiled.</p><p>"He got that from me." Joshua bragged.</p><p>"No. He got that from me." Jeonghan pouted.</p><p>The two bickered as if they're biological parents.</p><p>"You failed my calculus exam, Jeonghan." Joshua teased.</p><p>"Yes but you didn't fail me on my final grade." Jeonghan rebutted.</p><p>"Because I thought I owe you since you saw what I did in my office that day." Joshua fought back.</p><p>"No. You didn't fail me on my final grade because you let me suck your cock, Mr. Hong." Jeonghan confidently said which made Joshua shocked and widen his eyes.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Joshua laughed.</p><p>"Yes! You even told me that even if it's a good fuck, if that someone failed then they failed. So technically I'm smart enough to charm you so you won't fail me at the end and you broke your own rule." Jeonghan said directly.</p><p>Joshua was shocked at how confident Jeonghan grew over the years. He wasn't complaining though.</p><p>"That's because you have such pretty mouth, Mr. Yoon." Joshua teased and touched Jeonghan's bottom lip.</p><p>"As much as I want you to continue because I'm feeling something hardening below you, I'm still sore, Mr. Hong." Jeonghan teased back.</p><p>"That's why I said you have a pretty mouth." </p><p>Jeonghan got the hint and immediately tried his best to be under the sheet and faced Joshua's crotch.</p><p>Jeonghan wasn't liking the look of the saleslady at Joshua. While the older was busy with their child, picking clothes.</p><p>"Yerrow or brue?" The child asked Joshua.</p><p>"Anything looks good on you, love." Joshua smiled at his child.</p><p>"Brue!" The child said which made Joshua smile wider.</p><p>"You have a cute son, sir." The saleslady said to Joshua.</p><p>"Thank you." The older replied.</p><p>"You must be the uncle." She added while looking at Jeonghan.</p><p>"EXCUSE ME?!" Jeonghan said loudly. Loud enough for the child to 'shh' him.</p><p>"Papa, you loud." The child pouted at Jeonghan.</p><p>Jeonghan was still looking at the saleslady with fiery eyes. </p><p>As soon as she heard the what the child said, she immediately apologized to the couple.</p><p>Jeonghan was stomping his feet when they got out the store.</p><p>"I literally don't know who's the kid here." Joshua teased.</p><p>"She said I must be the uncle! UNCLE?!" Jeonghan exaggeratedly said.</p><p>Joshua laughed which caused their son to laugh too.</p><p>"Let's eat something. Japanese or Thai?" Joshua asked.</p><p>"Anything." Jeonghan said. Arms crossed and pouting.</p><p>"Come on, she didn't mean any harm." Joshua said.</p><p>"Fine." Jeonghan huffed and continued their walk at the mall.</p><p>Which Joshua, again, rented late at night for them to shop alone.</p><p>It was another night where Jeonghan and Joshua can't do anything naughty since their child was in between them.</p><p>But it's fine.</p><p>They purposely tired him so he'll sleep at their bedroom. Joshua caressed his son's hair and continuously plant soft kisses on top of it. </p><p>Jeonghan did the same, but more delicately, on their son's hand.</p><p>Joshua looked at his family.</p><p>His family.</p><p>The family he dreamt of having since he was a child.</p><p>Complete.</p><p>Happy.</p><p>Eternal. </p><p>Joshua was satisfied. He couldn't ask for more. He couldn't be more in love.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Jeonghan locked eyes with him.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you more."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello. this is finally done. this is literally the last chapter. but i was thinking of posting one shots of married jihan, excerpt from this fic ofc, because i really couldn't let go of this since it was my first.</p><p>also, i have another fic that i'll update called 'playlist', another jihan fic. </p><p>thank you for everyone who read and supported this. ilysm.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>